Remembering You
by Orenji Yoh-chan
Summary: When Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric gets amnesia, can a certain Flame Alchemist regain his memory, while trying to save his life from an unknown Lightnening Alchemist? [RoyEd] [Edward abuse and rape in later chapters]
1. Amnesia

**Remembering You**

Pairing: RoyEd

Rated: R, for mention of rape! 0o0; And some what foul language.. which I don't like. ;-; Oh! Not to mention Edward torture! Bringing misery to the main character is _SO_ devastating!

Dedication: No one! Cause no one asked me too!

Hello there! This is my first RoyEd fic, so be gentle! Hopefully, all goes well.

Ren: -poke- What are you writing now?

Orenji: A Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction, dummy! Wait.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG ANIME, GET LOST! –shoves Shaman King cast out of the room and pulls in the FMA cast (Roy, Edward, Al)- That's better!

FMA: -blinks- Wha..?

Orenji: Welcome! You shall be introducing my FMA stories!

Al: Well… I guess that's nice. What kind of stories if you don't mind me asking?

Orenji: Well, this one is a RoyEd! But others will be different, depending on my mood!

Edward: Are you crazy? A ROYED? Why's HE first?

Roy: Because she loves me more. And Edward.. I'd like to see you in my office ASAP.. –grins and drags him off-

Edward: What? NO! I am NOT going to be the uke! I'm not that short you egotistical bast.. -voices fades off-

Al: Onii-chan! What should we do, Yoh-chan?

Orenji: Absolutely nothing except for introducing the story, so get moving, Al!

Al: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did.. I'd be very worried for my onii-chan and Winry would be dead.. Wait, I LIKE WINRY! Oh well, here's the story! Hope you enjoy! –smiles sweetly-

Orenji: Aww!

"Colonel Mustang! Colonel Mustang!" a giant suit of armor called, running down the halls of the Central Headquarters while carrying a petite, bloody, blonde boy in his arms.

A young, black haired man rushed out of the office to see what the trouble was and calmly approached the suit of armor. "Alphonse? What seems to be the trouble?" He asked in his business like matter.

Al ran up to him began to jump up and down a little, panicking. "Colonel Mustang! I-it's Ed!" He cried, looking down at the boy in his arms. Roys' calm face immediately vanished when he took notice of the blonde and instead to replace it, was shock.

"What happened to Full Metal?" He asked in a demanding tone this time, trying to take Ed out of Als' arms. "He was trying.. Trying to protect me! Please, Colonel! Please help him!" Al pleaded, the sound of sobbing came from within the armor.

"Ok, I need you to calm down. We'll take him to the medical clinic and take good care of him. While we wait, you'll need to tell me what really happened." Roy pointed over to some staff members. "You! We need some doctors down here A.S.A.P for Edward Elric!" He demanded. They saluted and yelled "Yes, sir!" before they ran off down the halls.

Roy took Ed out of Als' hands and looked down at him before looking back up at Al, who was still sobbing. "Al, follow me please." He said when he laid the unconscious boy down on the stretchers when the doctors came and hurried off with him.

Al followed the older man as they took pursuit after the doctors. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ran toward the two and saluted like the others. "Sir! What shall we do about your calls?" She asked formally.

Roy walked past her, not acknowledging her presence but managed to say 'Take a message. And do something about the mess, also.' She nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. (A/N: 'Mess' meaning Edward's blood. Bleh.. xP)

Roy led Al into a 'waiting' room when the doctors took Ed into the surgery/x-ray room. Al had managed to calm down some, but was still shaken up a bit from the incident.

Colonel Mustang sat down next to him and stared over at the giant suit of armor. "Now tell me, Alphonse. What exactly happened to Full Metal?" Al didn't look up at him and sighed.

"Ok, Ed and I were on our way to Central like you told us to. But on the way, we were attacked by another alchemist.."

_Flashback_

_Ed and Al were walking down the street on their way to Central HQ, talking amongst each other, enjoying each other's company. They turned down an alley where darkness engulfed them._

_"So, we finally meet, Full Metal Alchemist!" A voice yelled out. Edward and Al looked around and stopped in their tracks, trying to find the source of the voice._

_"Who's there?" Ed called out. The mysterious voice cackled as a figure jumped down in front of them. His ghost white skin took them both back a bit and his crimson red eyes sent chills up Eds' spine. His long brown hair draped over his shoulders and partially covered some of his broad, upper body._

_A smirk lay on his face. "Well, well. It must be my lucky day. I was looking for a good fight. And a good playmate." He said, licking his lips. "What the hell's that supposed to mean, huh?" Ed asked demandingly._

"Brother.." Al said behind him with a tremor in his voice. "Just stay back, Al. Let me take care of this." Ed reassured Al. The man laughed and he grinned over at Ed. "Oh yes, let the runt take care of things." He laughed again.

_Edward glared over at him. "What? Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward yelled over at him._

_"Who am I? My name Takill." He smiled over at Ed as he made his way toward the two. "I'm the famous Lightning Alchemist. Heard of me?" Edward and Al looked over at each other and thought about this._

_"No, I can't really say. Have you heard of him, Al?" Edward asked his younger brother. Al shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone has mentioned a Lightning Alchemist."_

_Takill sighed and ran towards them, grabbing Edwards' arm and thrusting him to the side. He glared up at Al and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't think too much about it now, what you should worry about are your lives. Hum.. now how should I dispose of you?" He said, smirking._

_Al took a step back, whimpering quietly._

"_Al! Get out of the way!" Ed screamed as he got up from the place where he fell and ran toward them, transmuting his automail arm into a sword. Takill jumped back away from then and slammed his fists together, electricity swarming around him._

_He ran after Al again. "I'll take care of you first, then I'll get Full Metal!" He exclaimed with his arm outstretched._

_Edward interjected and shoved Al out of the way just as Takill reached them, grabbing Eds' head. Ed screamed in pain as he was shot back from the blow Takill inflicted on him._

"_Brother!" Al yelled, seeing Ed crash into a wall and knocking it down. Takill smiled devilishly as he licked the blood off his hand. "Jaa.. I think I'll take my leave now. That was much easier than I expected.." He said, walking off._

_Al ran to his brothers' side, picking the rocks off of his body. "Brother! Wake up, please! Brother!" Al screamed at the bleeding, unconscious Edward. He picked him up and ran out of the alley where everything came back, shoving past people and running past cars._

_End_ _Flashback_

Al finished his story, sobbing noises came back. Roy stared at Al for a moment before putting a hand on his metal shoulder. "I see.. It's alright, Full Metal is a strong boy, he'll pull through." He said reassuringly. Al could only nod at this time and didn't move from his spot.

Roy looked away and groaned, lying back in his seat. "You better stay alive, Edward." He whispered to himself. He already felt sick from seeing Ed in that condition, and hearing the story made him feel worse. Roy glanced over at the clock, and then over to the door. "We might as well do something to pass the time. How about you help me out with some work around the office? That could take your mind off of things for a while." He looked up at Al.

"O.. ok." Al said quietly. They got up in unison and walked out of the room, heading towards Roys' room. The Colonel opened the door to his office and grabbed a stack of papers, turning to Al. "Run this down to mail box, will you? It needs to be sent to the Brigadier." Al nodded and obeyed, closing the door as he left. Roy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes.

"Edward.." A drop of water fell from his eyes onto his cheek. He swept them away with his hand and turned around to find something else to have Al do when he came back.

A few hours passed before two doctors came into Roys' office. Roy and Al, who had just finished his chores, stood up from where they where sitting and looked at them. "Well?" Al asked them urgently. "Is he ok?" The doctors nodded and sighed hesitantly before speaking of the news. "Yes, he seems to be fine. And because he got here so fast, no major damage. However, we aren't sure about one thing."

Roy arched a brow. "One thing? What is it, doctors?" One of them sighed again and turned his attention to his gloves that he still had on. He began to pull them off slowly before continuing. "You see, he's in a coma. And we don't know if he will have brain damage. It was a miracle he survived at all, and the chances of him of pulling through this epidemic are very, very slim. Right now, he only has barely a 3 chance he'll survive this, and if he ever does wake up.. He probably won't be able to function properly. He has a 99.9 chance he might have brain damage. The impact was way too much for him, as it would be for anyone here."

Al and Roy couldn't speak, and everyone around that area had gone completely silent. "No.. Ed.." That was all Al could say. The shock had taken affect to everyone. Roys' heart felt as if it had dropped right out of his chest, and his eyes were widened in shock and disbelief. "There's nothing.. Nothing at all you can do?" The 29-year-old man asked them once again, hoping it was a joke or something. But his hopes were shattered when the doctors shook their heads.

"Nothing, we have to wait and see what will happen, but I doubt he'd wake up anytime soon. I'm sorry."

"3 huh? Well then, I guess we have to hold onto that small portion." Roy said as if he was trying to get everyone to feel better, but really, he was trying to make himself better.

"You're welcome to see him anytime you want, Colonel, Alphonse. Room 3." The doctors walked out of the office and no one said a thing. Al began to sob quietly again. "There's no way. Ed, please no. You can't do this to me..!" The young soul cried. Roy sighed shakily and walked out of his office and looked at everyone, who all seemed to be looking at either him or their feet.

"This doesn't change a thing! Get back to work at once!" He demanded with a heavy heart. They obeyed as they turned back to whatever they were doing and the building began to liven up again. He spun around on his heel and looked over at Al. "Well, we should go see him." The Colonel said flatly. Al nodded and walked to the blondes' room.

The duo stepped into Room 3 and walked to the bed, where laid the unconscious Ed. Roy and Al sat on both sides of him and looked down upon him. Never, has Roy or Al seen Ed in such a pitiful state like this. Ed was pale from head to toe from all of the blood loss, and his once long, silky hair was cut and tangled. An oxygen mask was on and a clear liquid was being injected into his left arm.

Roy looked up at Als' face and somehow read the expression on his face. Even though it's difficult to see the facial expressions the metal suit of armor makes, Roy still knew what he was feeling. "Alphonse." He began, but was soon cut off by Al. "Colonel, if it's okay with you, do you think I could have a few minutes with my brother?" Roy nodded his head and got up without saying a word and left the room.

Al sighed and placed a metal hand on top of the flesh bearing hand. "Edward, please. You have to make it through this, brother. You have to. I don't know what I'd do if you were to leave me here by myself. You said we'd do this together, that we'd get our bodies back to normal together. Ed, you promised you wouldn't leave me, so please Ed.. Wake up." He said quietly to him. Al began to sob again. "Brother, please. Don't die. I'd have no one if you were to go. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't do this alone, you know? Please Ed.. Please. Don't leave me, Ed. Please." He pleaded over and over again, bowing his head closer to Eds' own head.

Roy, who had been listening in, slid to the floor besides the door and held his head in his hands. Hearing all of this made him feel guilty somehow, as if it was his fault Ed and Al got into this mess. After all, he was the one who called them to Central anyways. Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had just came down the hall, saw him and sat down beside the black haired man.

"Are you going to be alright, sir?" She asked him, leaning forward to look at him. He nodded his head, but then shook it soon after. "I feel horrible." He replied. She placed a finely manicured hand on his broad shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'm sure he'll pull through this and be on his way. Full Metal isn't exactly the type to just give up, you know that." She said reassuringly.

He nodded slowly without speaking and stared at the floor, thoughts racing through his head. Riza stood up and started down the hall again, feeling as if she couldn't do anything more. "I hope you feel better, sir. In the meantime, I'll look into this Lighting Alchemist, Takill to see if I can get any information on him."

When she was out of sight, Roy got up from his spot and brushed himself off. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he quickly fought them back as Al stepped out of Eds' room, silent. Roy looked over at him and went down the hall, seeing it was best not to say anything. Al followed him, but not before taking on final glance at Room 3.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months since the incident at Central Headquarters. Al and Roy visited Eds' room every day talking to him about things, but soon the visits began to slow down. They went from once or twice every week, then went to once or twice a month, to the point where they stopped visiting all together.

It seemed as if Roy and Al had given up hope, and the 3 chance that they held on to had gone to nothing. Al had his mind on more things than Ed, and the same with Roy, so even if they did think about them it would be hard to go to visit him.

October 8. Roy had just driven home with Al and was getting ready for bed. Al had begun to live with him ever since what happened five months ago and has been sleeping in the room down the hall. Colonel Mustang had gotten himself out of the shower and dressed into his pajamas and down into bed. He fell asleep around ten o'clock, but was awaken by a phone call at one o'clock.

"Colonel Roy Mustang speaking." He said tiredly. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as a woman on the other line began to scream into the telephone. "What? Please, calm down. What's happened?" He asked as he placed the phone back onto his ear. He shot up from his bed and stared straight ahead.

"What? How? Edward, he's awake?" He practically screamed into the phone. Al walked in soon after he hung up, rubbing his eyes. "Colonel Mustang, is everything alright?" Roy pulled a jacket over his pajama top and slipped on a pair of shoes. "Al, your brother woke up! We have to get to the office now!" He said in a tone Al wasn't quiet used to hearing, but he didn't think too much of it then. "Edward? He finally woke up! That's great!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go." Mustang said in a hurried manner as he pushed past him. Al and Roy jumped into the car and drove down to the HQ and ran to Room 3, where doctors and nurses were crowded around Ed.

They cleared the path when Roy and Al walked to the bed, where the blondes' chestnut eyes were wide open, scanning the perimeter. Ed laid his eyes on Al and Roy and tilted his head in a dog-like manner when they sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Brother, are you feeling better?" Al asked, leaning toward him. Ed blinked. "Yes, how are you feeling, Edward? You've been out for five months now." Roy said, placing his hand on top of Edwards'. Ed pushed himself into a sitting position and removed his hand from Roys'.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked them. Roy and Al looked over at each other before looking back at Ed. "Ed, don't you remember what happened?" Roy asked him, moving his hand back into his lap. "Yea, brother." Al added. "You don't know what happened with Takill?"

"Brother?" Ed said questioningly. "What are you guys talking about? Who are you people? And where am I?"

Oh! So how did you people like it? Was it.. kinda choppy! Tell me the truth! Ok? Reviews and flames are welcome, because Roy will just flame you back! Isn't that right, Roy?

Roy: -just back back from his 'office duties'- I'm on my coffee break, but yes. Of course, I'll do anything for you.

Orenji: Yay! Sankyuu, Roy-kun! You're the best, and I know you'll flame them good! Of course, with Edward and Al's help!

Edward and Al: Nani? –totally out of it-

Orenji: -sweatdrops- Yea, well.. Hope you like! And incase you're wondering how to pronounce Takills' name, it sounds just like 'tackle'! I shall post your reviews and answers your questions on the next chappie if I get there! Ja ne!


	2. Regaining the Past and Memories

Yay! Thank you people for reviewing! I feel a lot better! And.. I'm not sure if what Velvet mace was a flame/review.. but Roy won't flame her! Instead, he'll answer her (I'm hoping you're a girl..) questions!

Roy: I don't feel like it.

Orenji: …DO IT. Please? –puppy dog eyes-

Roy: Oh.. fine. Ok.. where to start. Ah yes. She didn't mean to use epidemic. She misunderstood the meaning and used it in the story.

Orenji: Yes! Very sorry!

Roy: Shut up, I'm answering reviews! Secondly, …I can't answer that one. Well, he was bleeding because he was blown into a wall and caused it to crumble down on top of him. So.. I guess the blood could be from there. And the lightening, heart-stopping thing, well I don't think any one of us wants Ed's sweet, loving heart to stop, now would we? But thanks to bringing that to our attention!

Orenji: -mumbles- I'm not good enough to make these stories!

Roy: I said shut up! Thirdly, Orenji Yoh-chan is just a moron who put in an author's note in the middle of the story so she could explain what the mess was in case some people didn't know what it was.

Orenji: Yes! Only trying to help!

Roy: -slaps with glove- SHUT UP! Now, the other question. Yes. 3 out of 10, but our little Edward pulled through, didn't he now? –grins-

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU DAMN COLONEL! I'LL KILL YOU.

Roy: Right right. Also, Orenji Yoh-chan shall add the physical therapy in the stories. I'm afraid that without you, she wouldn't know what to do.

Orenji: -sobs- I-I'm sorry..

Roy: …Aww, poor girl. Any who! Well, she was going to have Takill be a good reason for having Edward live with me. So, that's pretty reasonable, ne?

Orenji: -gasps- YOU STOLE MY 'NE'! FOO'!

Roy: -clears throat and pulls out glove once again, ready for action- Shush, now. I'm just borrowing it. We will add why Takill attacked Edward out of the blue in the later chapters, alright? So just.. take in one step at a time. She shall also try to make this story a successful one, because if she doesn't , she will never make another FMA story again.

Orenji: -sobs again- Orenji Yoh-chan's sooo sorry!

Roy: It's ok. We still love you. And in between some chapters, she'll also add what's been happening to track down that accursed alchemist so he won't hurt our cute, little Edward Elric.

Edward: That's it! –slams palms together and starts to transmute his auto mail arm into a sword- Let's go!

Al: Onii-chan! Stop, now introduce the story.

Edward: I don't feel like it.

Al: Onii-chan..

Edward: Stop it Al.. Oh, ok fine! –transforms arm back- Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did.. Then I wouldn't know what to do. She'd probably kill Winry and pair me up with Roy.. Oh gawd. But Al likes Winry!

Orenji: I wouldn't kill her! I would probably make her a minor character and not make her so darn whiny and bitchy.

Edward: Oh well, here's the story! You better enjoy this!

Al: Onii-chan! Stop scaring the reviewers!

Roy: Yes, or I might have to punish you. –grins slyly-

Edward: I'll stop! Enjoy the story! –grins nervously-

**/Story Begins/**

"Brother?" Ed said questioningly. "What are you guys talking about? Who are you people? And where am I?"

Al and Roy starred at him in disbelief. "Brother, what's wrong? Why can't you remember me.." Al asked desperately, hoping to get some answers. It was a miracle that Edward had even survived, but now…

"It seems he's suffering from amnesia. This isn't good." One doctor said, placing a hand on his forehead in frustration. 'Yea, no kidding…' Roy thought to himself, somewhat glaring at the doctor.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? I don't know you people.. I-In fact.. I don't even know who I am, or where I am. What's happened?" Edward asked them all, expecting a straight-out answer from someone in the room.

"Edward, you aren't feeling well. Lay back down and I'll tell you everything." The colonel reassured him, smiling weakly. Ed eyed him before he lowered himself down into the bed and pulled the covers up. The doctors left Edwards room to leave the three alone to sort everything out.

After about an hour, everything had been told and discussed, questioned and answered, and argued then sorted out. Edward had finally got with the program. "So, I'm an alchemist which is someone who can change one thing into another, and can do much more things? Sort of like magic?" Edward asked, though in a more stating way. Roy and Al merely nodded their heads.

"And when I was about nine years old my mother died, so I tried to use a human transmutation to bring her back to life, but in during the process I lost my left leg and almost lost my younger brother, Al, and placed his soul into a giant suit of armor. But doing so, I lost my right arm. So a neighborhood friend of mine and her grandmother made this auto mail to replace my missing parts?" He asked in the same manner. Roy and Al nodded once again.

"And at the age of twelve, I burned my house and left my hometown to search for the Philosophers Stone. And supposedly this stone is really powerful; it could put Al back into his real body and possibly 'right the wrongs'. Then, I took a test to prove that I was worthy to be a state alchemist and passed, titling me the Full Metal Alchemist and not to mention the youngest one to pass." He said cockily, his old attitude returning. "Yes, that's right." Roy said smiling, believing that Edward had finally got it.

"Ok, ok. And there's this Scar guy that's trying to kill every alchemist in the world because he believes it's his mission in life. And the reason he's doing this is because he believes that the alchemists are disobeying God's rules by turning one thing into something 'disgusting', and he's currently targeting me for some reason. But there's another guy named Takill. He's supposedly the famous Lightning Alchemist that no one has heard of, and he's also after me for some reason unknown." Al spoke, "Yes, brother. Do you get it now?"

Edward began to laugh. "Are you guys crazy? I may have been out for five months now, but you don't really expect me to believe all of this, do you?" He said, still laughing a bit. Al slumped. "Brother.." "It's true, Edward Elric. Everything we have said isn't erroneous." Roy said firmly, yet so gentle it could calm a wild beast.

"Ok then, if it's true, prove it. I want to see alchemy." Ed said flatly, gaping at them. Al raised his hand up and made his hand into a fist. "Alright! Then you'll _have _to believe us!" Roy blinked as he tried to think of something to do that was simple enough for Edward to believe.

"Aha! I've got it." He said at last. He reached inside of his Military coat pocket and pulled out a white glove. As he pulled on the glove Edward began to question even more. "What's a glove have to do with anything about alchemy? Do you think I'm a fool? Just because I've been out for such a long time doesn't mean I don't know what a stupid glove is!" Roy placed his fingers on Edwards lips to silence him and sighed in relief.

"Just watch, Full Metal. Just be quiet and you'll see." Edward pouted as Roy took his hand away. "Don't call me that. My name is Edward Elric, isn't it? So call me by that, not my so-called alias name." He mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Roy simply shook his head and omitted it. He stood up and backed away from the bed.

"Ok, see this circle looking thing?" Mustang asked the hospitalized boy. Edward nodded and secretly rolled his eyes as Roy continued on. "Well, without this, I wouldn't be able to do this. Now, watch." He demanded. He snapped his fingers and instantly a large flame floated up into the air. Roy smirked as he saw the expression on the blondes face. He continued to snap his fingers as he some what walked around the room with a rhythm... Well, more like pranced around the room with flames dancing round his body to the Elric brothers eyes. He finally stopped at the foot of the bed with one last snap and looked over at Edward with the same smirk upon his lips.

"So what do you have to say to that, short stuff?" The Colonel said. Edward crossed his arms and erased the amazed look on his face completely. "Just some magic trick." Ed said. "But didn't you say earlier that alchemy is sort of like magic?" Roy smirked over at him. "Yea, but any one could have easily have a lighter of some sort somewhere in that glove, and with a snap, it activates the lighter." Roy stifled a laugh. "You're so imaginative, small fry."

"Don't call me small. I bet that if Al had his real body I'd be taller than him." "But the fact is, that he's in a suit of armor now, and he's certainly bigger than you." Roy remarked slyly. 'He may have lost his memory, but his attitude hasn't changed a bit.' He thought to himself. "But, if you don't believe that that was alchemy, then I'm not sure what will make you believe all of this." He said, yanking his glove off and stuffing it back inside of his coat, taking his seat back on the bed. That's when Al straightened out with a jerk.

"I think I've got it! Colonel, do you have a pen and paper?" Al questioned the higher-ranking man. Roy nodded and got up from his sitting position once again, walked himself over to the desk which was positioned on the other side of the room and pulled the opened the top drawer. He withdrew a notebook and reached inside his pocket, drawing out a conveniently placed pen.

He stalked over to the two brothers and handed the younger Elric brother the materials as he regained his place on the bed. Al flipped through the notebook and finally located a black page. He uncapped the pen and drew a circle on the page, which soon lead after a not-too-small circle and a star shaped figure inside of the circle. He placed it down on the bed and concentrated for a while, but long enough to get Edward impatient with all of the delaying.

Al ultimately broke out of his thoughts and placed his hands on to notebook from where a faint red color light shone from it. Edwards eyes widen as the light grew brighter with each second that passed. Then, without any warnings, the light was blinding. Ed opened his chestnut eyes and gasped. Paper flew in the air and began to fold them selves at the same time. Soon enough, paper cranes floated above them, flapping their paper wings to give them flight. A small smile came to Edwards lips as a crane landed on top of his blonde head.

"Well, brother? What do you think? You _have_ to believe us now." Al said proudly. Ed watched as the birds flew under the bed and turned his attention to Al, wide eyed and excited. "That was... amazing! How'd you do that?" Edward exclaimed in a questioning manner.

"Well I can tell you one thing, it's not magic." Roy said jokingly. "That is one form of alchemy, Edward." "Are you serious? But… It doesn't seem possible! I mean you essentially created life! That was absolutely incredible! So everything else you said about my past is true, also?" Ed practically screamed, jumping up and down a bit. "Now, now, Edward. Don't get too excited. It wasn't that incredible. Even I could do that, but then again, why do that when I could make something much more? But to answer you question, yes. Everything is true." He stated as he closed his eyes and began to wave his hand around, as if he was trying to show off and get all of the attention Al of getting.

It seemed as though a small rain cloud loomed over Al as Edward began to jump all over Roy, telling him to do some alchemy and other 'neat stuff'. Colonel Mustang groaned and placed his finger on the blondes lips to quiet him once again. "Maybe later on tomorrow. But right now, it's way too late for us to be doing anything at the moment. We should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us you know." He yawned as he stretched his back out.

"Yes, the Colonel is right. We haven't slept for some time now." Al added, also yawning. Edward eyed them both and pouted. "What are you talking about? I'm wide-awake. How can you two possibly be tired?" He asked. Roy sighed and slipped his jacket off. He treaded over to the coat rack by the door and hung up his jacket as he eyed the clock above the bed.

"Ugh, it's not like it matters anyways. It's 2:10 right now, and I have to get up at 5:00." Roy groaned. Edward hung his head starred at the sheets. "Sorry, Roy. I didn't mean to keep you up." He said quietly. Roy and Al both starred at him.

"It's ok, brother. Don't worry too much about we'll manage. What matters is that you get your rest." Al reassured him. Roy nodded in agreement and sat down besides Ed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. You're going to need as much rest as you can get. Tomorrow, you're going to begin physical therapy." He said, rustling the blonde locks.

"Physical therapy? Why?"

"Well, think about it. You've been in a bed for five months now, and you haven't done anything except for sleep. Now, don't you think that it would be too much for your legs? Putting all that pressure on them so suddenly?" Roy catechized. Edward thought for a brief second and grinned. "Nope, I guess not! But, where will you guys sleep?"

"Well, there's another room right next door..." Al suggested, but was quickly rejected. "Not a chance. What if someone like Takill or Scar found out and searches for him? We can't leave him alone." Roy said. "But, if you feel more comfortable, you can use that room and I'll share this with Edward tonight." Al looked over at Edward, who looked as if he was going to pass out any second now. "Alright. I'll be next door in Room 4 if you need me. Goodnight, Colonel. Goodnight, Ed." Al said quietly as he left the room for the other.

Roy looked over at Ed and smiled. "I thought you said you were wide-awake." Edward rubbed his eyes and snuggled into his easeful bed. "Yea, well. Things change in a small amount of time." He said as he closed his eyes. Roy's deep, brown eyes widened as he thought this over. 'Things do change in a short amount of change… I've just never realized it, and I never accepted it. But why now?'

Edward opened one chestnut eye and watched him for a while before poking his arm. "Hey, Roy?" Roy turned to Ed.

"Huh? What is it?" Edward continued to look at Roy as he scooted over on the bed. "Do you want to sleep up here with me? It's ok if you don't want to it's just that… It doesn't look like there's any other bed here. Or you could use your alchemy to make a bed out of a giant quilt and some pillows." Roy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that _does_ sound like a nice gesture, but I don't think so tonight. There's a nice chair right besides you with my name on it." Roy replied. Ed blinked and placed his body back in the middle and sighed in a depressed manner. "Oh, alright. I was just asking, no problem. But, are you sure? I don't think that chair pulls out." Roy looked at him and immediately felt something strange, almost like his heart was throbbing just looking at him. "But, maybe some other time. If I'm not comfortable, I'll come over and sleep at the foot of the bed, alright?"

Edward looked up at him and smiled. "Ok! That's good. Since I already messed up by keeping you up so late, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable all night and then wake up tired." He explained himself. Roy nodded and grabbed a spare blanket from inside a desk nearby and closed the drawer. He strolled over to the chair and sat down on it, laying the blanket on top of him while at the same time unfolding the quilt. He flashed a quick smile over to the much younger boy and settled in the chair. "Oh, it's ok. It wouldn't matter anyways, I'm always tired at work."

Ed closed his eyes and sighed, just about falling asleep. "Oi.. Roy?" Ed asked out. Roy closed his eyes as well and leaned back into the chair. "Yea? What is it, Ed?"

"Tomorrow… You'll be here for my physical therapy, right?" He pulled the blankets up to his nose. "Well, I can't say for sure. But I know your younger brother, Al, will be there for you." The Colonel said.

"Oh, ok. At least Al will be there. I still don't know anyone." Ed yawned and turned over on his side, pulling his legs up. "Yea, I know Edward. I'll try to see you on my lunch break and any other times." Roy aforementioned. Ed and Roy yawned at the same time. "Enough talking. We can do that tomorrow. Right now, we need to sleep. So get some rest, ok?" Roy said, fatigued. Ed nodded and everything went silent in Room 3.

"Roy?"

"Yes?" A very tired Roy answered.

"Goodnight." Ed said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

"Mm.. Goodnight, Edward."

**/Later/**

Ed woke up and jolted up from his bed. Cold sweat covered his body, his heart pounded in both his chest and his ears. He covered his ears and a high-pitched scream escaped from his lips.

Roy expeditiously woke up and practically hopped from the chair over to the bed to hush the crying Edward Elric. He pulled Ed into a succoring embrace.

"Edward! Shush, stop crying. Everything's ok now! Don't cry, stop it." Roy whispered loudly to the younger one. Ed clung onto the older man's suit fabric and cried on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Ed, what happened? What's wrong..?" Roy asked, stroking his blonde locks hoping it would give him some comfort and security. Ed managed to calm down some and turned his head upward to look at the Colonels deep, chocolate eyes. Tears spilled from Ed's eyes as he opened his mouth to say something.

"What was it, Ed? Tell me, I'm here for you." Roy sibilated in kind words. Ed tightened his grip on Roy's shirt, as if to try to keep him from running away.

"I- I- …I saw blood." Ed whispered back to him. "Blood.. it was everywhere. And.. I heard screaming. I.. remember. There were two kids, both were boys.. And.. And.. they were being torn apart… Literally…" Ed choked back tears but couldn't stop the flow that had already started. Roy starred down at him and lifted a hand, wiping away the tears on Ed's face.

"Then the screaming stopped… and one of the boys were messing, while the other had his arm and leg ripped off… And all of that blood... And screaming.. My body was hurting, too... As if I was one of the boys… And when I looked at my body, it was… covered with… blood. Like it was… my fault, like I was the one who did it..!" He buried his head into Roy's chest and sobbed again. Roy continued to comfort him.

"It's alright, Ed. You didn't do anything, it's only a dream." Roy said calmly and reassuringly.

"But there was another thing… I saw Al... He was in my dream. I was on the ground… I was taking place for the one boy that was still there. And Al was screaming…… He was screaming for me…" Roy sighed and held him closer.

"Was.. was that a memory? Did that happen in my past? ..Was… Was that me..? Was I the one who put Al in that body?"

"Edward.. I… Yes, you did. But, it was for a good cost. You put your life on the line to save him, but instead you saved yourself and your brothers life." Edward sniffled and quieted down a bit. Roy suspired and shifted himself in a better position so his back was facing the head of the bed and leaned up against it.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" He asked. Ed nodded and snuggled up against his chest. "But I want you to sleep here.. With me, please?" Edward asked him, tilting his head up to look at him. Roy blinked twice and looked at the predicament he was in.

'Well, I'm leaned up against the bed with Edward on top of me…' With that thought in his mind, he blushed faintly. Lucky for him, Edward took no notice. 'Ed also needs someone right now. He's regaining his memories through his dreams, and he's trying to take this all in at once.' After making up his mind, he nodded.

"Sure, I'll sleep with you tonight." Ed smiled weakly and snuggles against Roy's chest again. He pulled out from underneath them with Roy's help and wrapped them around each other.

Edward wrapped his arm around Roy's body and tried to scoot closer to him, as if he was trying to make two into one. Roy grunted but then sighed when Ed had finally made up his mind and got comfortable in his position he was in. Roy put one arm around Edward and screwed up his face, trying to get use to the feeling of having someone latch onto you like a baby to a mother.

"Goodnight, Roy. Thanks for sleeping with me… tonight.." Ed yawned and almost instantly, fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Edward. And you're welcome.." He said uncomfortably. He stayed awake for a while longer before finally falling asleep, holding the Elric in his arms.

**/End Story/**

Orenji: Gah! I thought I did somewhat well on this chapter. Took me a hell of a long time though. I have a life too, you know! ;-; And is it just me, or was Roy a bit OOC towards the end?

Ed: Oh, be quiet already. You whine so much.

Roy: Don't be rude. She's having difficulty with her mother!

Orenji: Shut up, Roy! But yes, I am. My mother gets overly protective for a second, and then she completely changes and rejects me completely the next second and I'm like.. 'Omfg.' But why am I telling you this? You guys probably have it worse than me!

Roy, Ed, Al: -completely silent-

Orenji: -blinks- What is it?

Roy, Ed, Al: -silent-

Orenji: OMG TALK TO ME!

Ed: -whispers- Shh…

Al: Edward, you talked!

Ed: Nuh uh!

Roy: Doesn't matter anymore. You both talked, so I win!

Ed & Al: What!

Al: No fair, Colonel!

Ed: Yea! She wouldn't stop talking!

Orenji: I didn't even know what you guys were doing! (Total dunce)

Roy: We were playing the silent game.

Orenji: Oh.. I wanted to play!

Ed: Well, I guess we could have asked…

Al: … But you were still talking.

Orenji: Me and my stupid mouth. –sighs-

Roy: Please review this chapter! And if you flame, you know I'll flame you right back. –grins-

Ed: Yea. And Al and I will reply to the reviews!

Al: Of course with Roy's help too!

Ed, Roy, and Al: Read and Review! Arigatou! –smiles and waves-


	3. Getting Ready

Yay! More reviews! I never knew that people liked this story so well, even though it's like.. what.. 12-15 reviews? But still! I'm so happy! xD! It's like, the happiest thing EVAH.

Edward: I thought I was the happiest thing!

Orenji: You are.. sometimes..

Al: Don't take it too seriously, onii-chan! I still love you!

Ed: Aw, thanks Al!

Roy: Yes, and don't forget about me Edward. –smiles-

Ed: …… You just keep your distance.

Roy: Ok, but I think we have a job.

Orenji: Yes! Thanks for reminding us! –gives Roy an orenji and nuzzles- Isn't he great?

Roy: -looks at orenji and then back at Orenji (whoa, confusing.)- Um.. Thank you? And yes, I am great! –strikes a pose-

Orenji: -takes a picture- Work it, baby! Work it!

Ed & Al: -totally freaked out and disturbed-

Roy: -clears throat- Enough of that. Now to answer the reviews!

**THE REVIEWS!**

**Me:** Lol. Yea, I will update every now and then! Can't keep my fans waiting! **Roy:** You think we're hot? **Edward:** I find that disturbing.. but flattering! **Al: **They always have the fan clubs, but what about me! **Orenji: **I love yooooou!

**Anime Monster:** I knew he was OOC! But thanks for trying to make me feel better! Writing Roy IC is kind of hard for me. **..; Roy:** First impressions are important! Besides, now that Edward has amnesia, I can use this to my advantage. **Edward: **Damn perverted colonel! **Al: **Onii-chan! Don't worry, maybe he's just kidding!

**Lelann37: **Ok! **Roy: **Aren't I _always _nice? **Edward: **Pfff, yea, when you aren't being an egotistical bastard.

**Mafiababe223: **xD! Sorry, I just found that funny.. "go become a hobo now cause I don't like you" Lol. But my mom's like your mom! Same thing! Finally, someone like me! –gets all starry eyed- And thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked! **Roy, Ed, & Al: **-silent- **Orenji: **Noo! Not again!

**Dragonmaji:** -gasps- You want to kill Roy's gloves! **Roy: **-runs- NOT MY GLOVES! I LOVE THEM. **Edward: **I like you.. let's team up and get Roy's gloves so we can ruin his reputation! **Al: **No, onii-chan! You can't! Remember all the good times you had with the Colonel? Besides, that's mean! **Edward: **Aw, darn it. Fine!

Orenji: That's all of the reviews! Thank you all very much for reading and liking them! Or.. just reading and then pretending to like them. Either way! Arigatou! –gives all reviewers an orenji and nuzzles- You guys ROCK.

Ed: She gets so excited.

Al: Yea, but that's a good thing!

Roy: Seeing someone be so joyous is so magical!

Ed & Al: -stares at Roy- Riiight..

Orenji: I'm done! Now, on with the story, if you please!

Al: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did.. I'd be very worried for my onii-chan and Winry would be either dead or a very, very minor character.. Well, here's the story! –waves-

**/Story Begins/**

The next day came faster than Roy had expected. Al had waked him up at 5:10 in the morning and took his place in watching over the sleeping Edward Elric.

Roy trudged his way over to his office in his pajama bottom and in his military top. He opened the door and yawned, closing it tight and then walking over to the desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled himself in. He laid his head on the desk and groaned, closing his eyes and falling asleep again.. Until..

"Good Morning, Colonel Roy Mustang! Wonderful day today, isn't it! You would never guess what Alysia did yesterday, not in a million years!" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes exclaimed as he waltzed through the door. He whipped out his wallet and unfolded it, exposing the pictures of his little daughter in different poses.

"Isn't she just so adorable! I love her so much! Here she is in her doctor play set outfit, hearing her mommy's heartbeat through her plastic stethoscope! And then here's another one of her talking in her plastic phone! She's just so cute, I can't get enough of her!" Hughes proclaimed, hugging to pictures to his chest tightly. Hearts and stars floated over his head.

"You just can't say no to a face like hers!" Hughes went on and on, telling the sleeping Roy about his daughter. "Which by the way, Roy. I don't think you found yourself a wife yet! That's absolutely horrible! You don't know the wonders of marriage and having a kid with the one you love! But, if you want, I can help you out! Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is kind of cute, how about you and her go out for a little date?"

Hughes, after getting no answer from his higher superior, looked over at him and poked his head. "Colonel Mustang, sir?" He poked his head once more.

He then went to the other side of him, grinning like a mad man. He put his hands around his mouth and leaned in on Roy. After his mouth was only a few inches away from Roy's ear, he screamed.

"WAKEY, WAKEY COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!" Roy jumped and smacked his head against Hughes. Hughes leaned back and covered his nose with his hands. He removed them and continued to smile happily. "Rise and shine, Roy! You've got work to do today, and you can't slack off!" Roy glared at man and sighed, clenching his fists.

"Hughes.. You basta-" He was immediately cut off. "Ah, ah, ah! Shame on you, Colonel! I was just saving you! Do you know what today is?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh.. Wednesday?" The Colonel said, rubbing his eyes. "Yes! But other than that, do you know who is coming to pay us a visit today?" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes asked, still in his happy mood. "Um… Your daughter?" Roy guessed. 'God forbid…' He added in his thoughts.

"No! Although I would have liked that very much! You know she loves you, right! She calls you Uncle Roy-Roy, now!" He said and he twisted and turned his body.

"But, getting back on the subject. The Fuhrer is paying us a visit for inspection today at 6:30! He's going to grade us on how well we do our job and to see if we really deserve that rank or if you're just plain lacking! Come on, don't tell me you forgot!" Roy's eyes widened a bit.

"You have got to be kidding. He's coming _today_?" Roy questioned, standing up and looked down at himself. "I'm not ready! I'm still in my pajamas for God's sake!" Roy complained uncharacteristically. Hughes sighed and walked over to Roy, slinging an arm over Roy's shoulder.

"It's alright! Your good buddy, Hughes, will take care of everything!" He said reassuringly. We'll work things out! And about your uniform… We have a laundry mat right down stairs, we could just borrow a pair from them!"

"But their uniform sucks because of how many times it goes through the washer."

"Better than nothing!"

"But what I get marked down for not looking proper?"

"Possibly!" Hughes answered brightly while Roy hung his head.

"This isn't fair." Suddenly, Roy's head jerked up as he looked over at Hughes with a sly grin. "Hey, Hughes. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Hmm? I don't like that look, Colonel." Hughes said with much caution in his voice. Roy ran his hand through his soft, dark hair. "What, don't you trust me? I just wanted you to run down to my house real quick and grabbed my uniform." Roy said casually. "It's nothing dangerous."

"And why should I do it? It's your fault for not dressing today. What happened anyways? Did you wake up late?" Hughes asked, taking a hard, long look at Roy. "You do look tired. And your hair isn't combed." He continued on.

"I was with Full Metal last night." Roy stated, leaning up against his desk. "What? The Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, woke up _last_ night? And no one told me? Why.. I'm hurt! Colonel, I thought I was your friend!" Hughes fussed.

"Yea, well, I wasn't thinking about you at the time. But will you go do that for me? We only have forty-five minutes left before he comes to inspect us." Roy tried again.

"Why can't you do it yourself, Colonel Mustang?" Hughes asked. "Because I have to watch Full Metal just incase Scar or Takill comes for him." Roy said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could watch him." Hughes argued.

"I know you could, but I can't leave him alone. I feel that it's my fault that I got him in this mess." Roy argued back.

"But it wa—" Hughes was interrupted.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! That's an order, now get to it!" Roy shouted, throwing him his house keys and then pointing towards the door. Hughes caught the keys, sighed and shrugged. "Ok, ok. I'm going, but you better pay me back, Uncle Roy-Roy!" He smiled comically at Roy before closing the door and proceeding out the building.

'Uncle Roy-Roy..? Great, he probably wants me to look at more pictures of Alysia and swoon over her.' Roy groaned as he thought of the long hours he was going to endure with Hughes.

He walked back over to his desk and sat down again, sighing, waiting for one of his subordinates to come give him his orders. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest on the desk. Just then, Riza Hawkeye barged in.

"Colonel Mustang, sir! I've found some information that you might want to hear about Takill!" She proclaimed as she slammed down a stack of papers on his desk, which had to have weighed a ton in Roy's eyes.

Roy looked up at her and sweat dropped comically. "Is… Is this all of the information you found on him? Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked, stuttering. Riza shook her head. "No, this is your paperwork…" Roy hung his head again. "I knew it…"

Roy stood up and walked over to stand besides her. Riza eyed him and let her eyes examine him from head-to-toe. "Why are you in your pajamas, sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh.. It's a long story. Edward woke up last night and I went to see him." Riza continued to contemplate Roy's attire and sighed.

"So you couldn't go home to change?"

"Nope. I got Hughes to do that." Roy replied proudly.

"You're hopeless. You do know that the Fuhrer is coming for inspection, right?" She asked, hoping he hadn't forgotten, because if he did she'd have to shoot someone. "No, I didn't forget…" A sigh of relief came from Riza's lips. "…And I made Hughes get my uniform."

"Why, though? You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself, sir!" She argued. Roy blinked and tried to think of a way out of this mess before she shot him.

"I… I know. But let's not worry about that right now. What is it that you've found on Takill?" Roy said, changing the subject. Riza blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry, sir! It isn't much, though." She told him. Colonel Mustang shrugged his shoulders and sat back down behind his desk. "It doesn't matter, at least it's a start. Just get on with it, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Hawkeye cleared her throat and began her report. "Takill Corrin, the Lightening Alchemist. He's 31 years old, shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes. He used to work at HQ as an undercover agent to gather information from our enemies, that's how we didn't know him. It's seems a that he was working on both sides for a war way back when we were still just barely 21 and still very much minors, getting information from one side and then giving it to us, but he was also working around to help out the enemy. He told them our weaknesses and attack plans, while giving us useless information. He also fought on their side when we fought against them. When we found out, he was sent to jail where he got his punishment for deceiving us."

"Which was?" Roy urged on.

"Execution, sir."

Roy starred at her, raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'execution'? Alphonse Elric had told me directly that his name was Takill." "Yes, I know sir. But from the information we gathered was that he was executed five years ago." Riza informed him, shifting positions.

"That's impossible! You must have the wrong Takill. Continue on with your research, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He dismissed her, waving his hand toward the door. Riza sighed and walked out of the office without saying another word.

'It's still too early. I don't need all of this right now. But… my paperwork. That can't be done by itself.' Roy groaned for what seemed to be the twentieth time and grabbed the first paper on the huge pile. He starred at it before finally giving up. "Do I really need to read all of this?" He shrugged and took a pen off from his desk and began to sign the papers one by one.

**/With Hughes/**

Hughes rode down to Roy's house in his car, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was on the radio. He pulled up to Roy's house and sat in his car, waiting for the song to end.

A couple of minutes later, he turned the ignition off and hopped out of the car, humming the tune to himself. He strolled up to the door, reached in his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door once he finally located them.

He stepped inside, looking around at the place and smiled happily to himself.

'Roy really isn't such a neat-freak.' He thought as he looked around. The living room had a few pillows thrown on the ground and the TV remote was thrown carelessly on the ground. The dishes in the sink were halfway full and there was still dinner left out on the table.

Hughes rounded the corner down to Roy's room and gasped at the sight.

The bed was a complete mess and clothes were thrown on the ground. The shelves were had objects thrown all over to the point where you couldn't even see the wooden base of the drawer!

He walked over to Roy's bathroom and sighed with much displeasure.

Towels were thrown off the hanger and water was still lingering on the floor. The window had water smears and also toothpaste was on the counters and mirrors.

"Roy, Roy, Roy… such a messy man. I should lend him a helping hand!" He said cheerfully as he began to pick up the mess around the house, humming a tune as he went on his merry way.

He put the towels in the laundry hamper along with the clothes. He picked up the things on the dresser and rearranged them properly. He took the unnecessary items and opened the top drawer, where his eyes laid upon something that made him freeze.

He put the other things in his hands down inside the drawer and hoisted up a picture. He starred at it for a long time before finally smiling contently. The picture in his hands showed Roy and Ed, both smiling and laughing.

The Colonel was dressed in a white t-shirt and loose fitting, black pants while Edward was dressed in his usual outfit without his red coat.

Roy had his arm around younger boy and had him in an affectionate, friendly hug while Edward was blushing slightly, holding a peace sign to the camera with his other arm around the older man.

Hughes put the photo back down safely and slowly closed the drawer, still smiling to himself. He sighed and looked up, noticing the clock. "Oh wow! It's already 5:45! The Fuhrer is going to be here at 6:30 and Roy still isn't dressed!" He exclaimed as he rushed around the room, looking for the Colonel's uniform.

He looked under the bed; in the hamper; in the drawers; the bathroom; the kitchen; and everywhere else possible until he found himself back in Roy's room.

"Roy! Where did you put that stupid thing!" He yelled to no one directly. After it seemed that all hope was lost, his eyes locked with the closet. "Could it be..?" He said, rambling over to the closet and yanking it open. He sighed and punched his head lightly. "How could I have missed this? The most obvious place."

Hughes picked the uniform off of the coat hanger and casually walked out of the house, locking it up.

"Well, there's my good deed for the day!" He chirped as he laid the uniform in the backseat and climbed into the drivers seat, turning the ignition on and driving off, singing along to the song that was on.

**/Headquarters/**

Roy flexed his hand and moved it around. He had just terminated signing the papers and was released from what seemed like hell to him. After all, Riza had been checking up on him and if she found him slacking off or asleep on the job, she'd shoot at him and miss purposely.

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. 'Where the hell are you, Maes? It's already 6:00!' He asked in his mind.

Just as he thought that, Hughes barged through the door, grinning like a mad man. 'Speak of the devil..'

"I'M BAAAAACK! Did you miss me? Huh, did you Roy! Come on, you can tell me!" Hughes asked, putting the uniform on the desk and leaning against the desk.

"Hughes! Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry!" Roy said, pleased that his uniform was back in good hands.

"What? Worried about me? Oh, Roy!" Hughes said dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead. "No, not you. I was worried about my uniform." Roy replied, smirking at the expression on Hughes face.

"That's cold. Honestly, after all I did for you! And I even cleaned your house!"

"What? Is that what took you so long? Cleaning my house?" Roy asked, looking over at him now. 'Now I _really_ have to pay him back.'

"Yes, that's what I did! But no worries here! Just helping out a friend in need!" Hughes said, returning to his normal self. "I guess I'll be leaving now so you can resume your duties and get dressed before the Fuhrer comes!"

Hughes turned on his heel and began to walk out the office before stopping and turning to look at the Colonel. "Oh! And another Roy! I want a copy of that photo you have! You know, the one of you and Ed that's hidden away in your dresser?"

Roy blushed for some unknown reason and turned quickly to him. "What? Wh- What picture! What were you doing sneaking around my stuff?" He asked in a flustered matter.

Hughes laughed and closed the door, not bothering to answer.

Roy stood there and sighed before he slipped off his top and quickly put on his uniform. It was going to be a hard, long day for Colonel Roy Mustang.

**/End Story/**

Whoo! I know, boring chapter! And yes, of course, I know that I made Roy WAY out of character for my own flipping good, and I also think I made Hughes out of character. I keep thinking of Shigure-sempai from Furuba (Fruits Basket) whenever I see Hughes! GAH! WHY? Hehe.. I degrade myself so much. n.n;

Edward: You know it was a boring chapter and Roy was OOC.

Roy: That's what she just said. Pay attention, Full Metal.

Edward: I know… I was just.. uh… Shut up!

Al: It's ok, brother! We all get confused here and there!

Orenji: Yea! Also, I don't know how Hughes knows where Roy's room is…… Oh gawd, I've got images! –covers ears and closes ears, jumping up and down- GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT. –smiles and returns to normal- Ok then!

Orenji: Also, I have no clue why Roy was getting undressed in his office. I mean, where's he going to put his pajamas? BAKANA.

Roy: But you're the one who made me! Who knows who could have walked in! Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Havoc, or even the Fuhrer!

Orenji: Stop complaining. And why did you say everyone by their titles but not Havocs?

Roy: Because I'm lazy, foo'.

Orenji: Right.. THIS STORY WAS SHORT.. And before you guys bite my head off, **SPOILER**

Orenji: **I know Hughes is dead! **So don't freak out on me! It's just that.. How can I not bring Hughes into the story? He's like.. the freaking best character! So.. To me, he's back to life! I mean, who doesn't love Hughes? –huggles Hughes- I LOVE YOU! I'm going to make you a fanclub!

Hughes: Yes! Now I'm just like you two! –grins over at Roy and Edward-

Edward: But where did you come from, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?

Orenji: Oh! He's going to be one of my introducers from now on! –smiles and hugs Hughes-

Roy: You've got to be kidding me.

Hughes: Oh! Roy, isn't this great? Now we're like storymates! And I can tell you EVERYTHING about Alysia!

Roy: Oh, joy. –sighs-

Edward: Good luck to ya on that, Roy!

Orenji: Poor Roy! This chapter just wasn't the luckiest chappie for you, huh? I'm sorry!

Edward: Oh, and why wasn't I in this chapter, bitch!

Orenji: You're still sleeping, freak! Now shut up!

Edward: OK! Jeez.

Edward, Roy, and Al: **Read and Review! Arigatou! –smiles-**

Hughes: Oh! And here's one of Alysia on her tricycle! Isn't she cute? –cuddles-


	4. Inspections

Thanks you guys! You guys make me feel so happy, it's not even flipping funny! Just knowing that I've got people waiting for me to update makes me want to fly!

Edward: I can make that arrangement…

Orenji: Really! Well, not now, because I have to answer my wonderful reviews!

Roy: Yes! And I think there are a few flames, so I think I get to torch some people!. n.n!

**THE REVIEWS!**

**Kittiwindx: **Omg.. I get this question a lot! The reason why it's flipping M rated is because there's going to be **RAPE **in later chapters and **EDWARD ABUSE**, foo'! Is it because I don't cuss in these chapters! Well, I don't like to cuss, but if you want me to fucking cuss, then I'll fucking cuss! Edward, you bitch! REPLY, YOU MOTHER FUCKER BASTARD. **Edward:** Holy Jesus! –hides in Al's armor- She's flipping scary! Don't make her cuss! **Roy: **I thought I was the flamer! **Al:** She isn't flaming! She's just.. trying to make a point! (So I'm not flaming you, Kitti! I really love you for reviewing! That question just bugs me. XP)

**Kaori-chan**: **Roy: **Holy crap, does it freaking matter! His eyes may be golden-brown, but Orenji Yoh-chan isn't going to sit at her computer writing, 'Edward's golden-brown eyes filled with joy', or 'His golden-brown eyes scanned his perimeter before running down the hallway'. Screw that. Chestnut is MUCH better! **Orenji: **Yes! I know his eyes aren't chestnut EXACTLY, and I'm not sure if that was a flame, but I don't care right now! Because you insulted me! –cries- **Roy: **And Al sleeps in a freaking bed! I've seen it before! He may be a big metal suit of armor… **Al: **Hey! **Roy: **…But he still has a heart and feelings! **Edward: **And you know this.. how? **Roy: **Uh.. I've just seen him. **Edward:** You sick bastard. **Hughes: **Remind me NOT to get on his bad side!

**Shingo-sama: **Ah! Shingo-sama! –hugs and nuzzles- You don't know how happy I get when you review me! It makes me feel SOO good! Of course I'll update! I'm glad you're happy! But the thing is, your name reminds me of Shigure-sempai from Furuba! So from now on, you're Shi-chan, because it can stand for Shingo-sama and also Shigure-sempai! n.n! It's so much fun talking to you and getting reviews from you, Shi-chan! Everyday, I'm like.. 'OMG, I updated, did Shi-chan reply!' And then, there you are! It's so cool! You bring me happiness all the time, Shi-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SHI-CHAN! AND YOU'RE STORIES! So very cute! nn **Edward: **Thank you for being to only one in her life that can bring her joy! **Al: **Yes, thank you very much! **Hughes:** Ah, you bring Orenji Yoh-chan so much to live for (literally!)! **Roy:** Oh yes! Thank you for making her feels loved! Since her mother is a complete CENSORED, Orenji now feels as if her only purpose here on Earth is to write stories so she can make you all happy! Especially you, Shi-chan! **Orenji:** Roy! Shut up, dood! Stop making me sound desperate. But um.. yes. That's true, except the only reason to live thing isn't.. BUT WHO CARES? **_I LOVE YOU, SHI-CHAN!_**

**Anime Monster:** -gasps and hugs back- Ah! You're so very welcome! You make Orenji Yoh-chan so very, very, VERY happy, too! –nuzzles- **Roy: **I don't know, what should you do with me? –wink wink, nudge nudge- And with the picture, we'll make arrangements, Anime Monster.. **Edward: **A spanking? With… A paddle? Or… Without a paddle? **Orenji: **GAH! DIRTY THOUGHTS, DIRTY THOUGHTS! LEMONS.. WHERE ARE THEY? NUUUUU… **Al: **-gasps and squeals- A fanclub for me! Oh, thank you so much A. Monster! **Hughes:** Why, of course! Anything for a fan of my dear, sweet Alysia! –smiles back and ponders- Just go to Orenji Yoh-chan's profile and click on the hyperlink that's there! Then there's my cute, little Alysia for you to print out and enjoy ever day of your life! **Orenji: **Omg, yes! You can join! I'm putting you on my profile now for all of the Hughes fanclub members! –huggles back- Thanks for loving my chappie and commentaries! And I was thinking to exact perverted thoughts! I think.. And thanks for adding me to your Favorites list! You and Shi-chan have the longest respond, I think! Arigatou!

**Mafiababe223: **Ok, I won't beat myself up! I just thought you guys were expecting something more from me! But thank you for reviewing! And of course, I'll read your story too! **Roy: **-gets jacked- EDWAAAAARD! **Edward: **Shut the hell up. Be grateful that you have a fan.. wait.. Colonel's being jacked? ……COLONEL! **Hughes: **Oh, that's ok! He'll figure things through!

**Takky: **Oh, I don't mind! And that's absolutely scary how that works out. Takill.. Takilla.. OMG TWINS. Just like Hao and Yoh from Shaman King! Except.. their names don't sound alike! **Edward: **You realize you're just rambling, right? **Al: **Oh, just let her! She's happy, Onii-chan!

**Me: **I've answered that question already! Arigatou for reviewing! **Roy: **Gah! Everyone's after that picture! But it's mine! MINE! **Edward: **Why did you even keep that picture? And what happened to you being jacked! **Roy: **I don't… Know….

Omg, I'm sorry I didn't get to the rest of you guys, but I promise I'll answer you people in my next chapter! So don't think I forgot about you all! –gives you all a bag of orenjis and grins- Arigatou! You make Orenji Yoh-chan _SOOOOO HAPPY!_

Edward: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with the story!

Hughes:Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did then I wouldn't have to worry about a thing and Winry would be either dead or a very, very minor character.. Well, here's the story! –waves and shows everyone a picture of Alysia- Isn't she just so cute!

**/Story Begins/**

Roy sat down at his desk, fully clothed and the pajamas hidden safely inside his lower desk drawer. Riza had came in on him to check every now and then to make sure he was holding up fine and wasn't dozing off on the spot.

It was now 6:25, and the Fuhrer would be at HQ any minute now, and everyone was on their toes with their heads held high, hoping that they don't mess this day up and get knocked down. Roy Mustang was especially nervous on today, seeing as he wasn't prepared for anything. Sometimes, he wondered if people were out to get him, just so he could get fired and out on the side of the road.

Mustang tapped his pen on the desk impatiently and nervously, shifting his eyes over to the clock, then to the door, then back to the clock. This proceeded for a while longer before somebody had arrived at his office door.

The door opened and his head shot up, expecting the Fuhrer, only to be… "Colonel Mustang, sir?" Riza called, poking her head inside the office. Roy exhaled in relief, seeing as he was holding his breath this whole time.

"Yes, what is it now, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asked, looking over at her with hint of aggravation in his eyes. "This is the fifteenth time you've come in today, Hawkeye. I've finished my paperwork if that's what it is." Riza shook her head. "That's good, but that's not what it is." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well then, what is it, Hawkeye?" He asked again, sighing in frustration. "I just wanted to tell you that the Fuhrer has come, sir." She said, closing the door. Roy blinked and almost immediately stood up, walking out the door.

When he had reached the front of the building, he smiled and bowed. "Fuhrer, how nice of you to drop by." He said when he approached the man. He smiled back and bowed back slightly. "Yes, I was hoping to see you today, Colonel Roy Mustang. Is everything well?" He asked when he brought himself back up. Roy took follow soon after and nodded. "Yes, everything is doing just fine, sir."

"That's good. So I think I'll start things off with you first. Is that alright?" He looked over at the dark haired man smirking, knowing he was putting pressure on him. Roy mentally groaned and nodded. "Yes, of course it is, Fuhrer sir." He said politely, "Do whatever you please, and do make yourself comfortable." The Fuhrer simply nodded and followed Roy into the office.

The higher superior looked around Roy office and jotted down notes on his clipboard he had on him. Roy began to feel nervous already, and it was only the beginning of the day. 'Oh man. This is going to be one hell of a day…' Roy said mentally and sat down at his desk. He looked up at the Fuhrer and tilted his head slightly, awaiting his orders.

"Oh, right. Just do whatever you do. Pretend I'm not here, alright?" He said casually, as if it was nothing. The Fuhrer sat down on a chair and crossed his legs, a smirk spread across his lips. Roy nodded and searched through his drawers, finding nothing to do. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

'There's absolutely _nothing_ to do? How can that be?' He questioned himself, already feeling as if he lost.

He then picked up the phone and punched in some numbers, lifting it up to his ear.

"_Hello, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking. What happens to be the trouble?" _The voice on the other line asked. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm just checking in to see if I have any paperwork I need to go over or sign." He said into the phone. The other line went silent for a brief second. _"Hold on one moment, sir." _She said.

Roy tapped a finger on his desk impatiently before Riza picked up on the other line. _"No sir, but you do have mail. Do you wish for me to bring it to you?" _She asked into the phone. Roy sighed.

"There's nothing for me to do? Are you positive?" Another moment of silence. _"Yes sir, I'm positive."_ She responded. Roy sighed again. "Alright then, yes. Please see to it that I get my mail to my office, Lieutenant. Thank you." He said hanging up.

He leaned back into his chair and let another silent sigh escape his lips. He looked over at the Fuhrer and arched a brow. 'Why is he grinning at me that way? Is he waiting for to mess up or something? The Fuhrer is acting strange this morning. Maybe something happened..?' He questioned in his mind.

Just then, Havoc walked through the door with a few mail letters in his hand. He sauntered over to the Colonel's desk and placed them in front of Roy, grinning. "Here you are, Colonel!" He chirped.

'Great. It seems everyone's in a good mood besides me..' Roy nodded and smiled slightly over to him. "Thank you, Second Lieutenant Havoc. You may resume to your duties, now." He dismissed him, turning over to his letters and flipping through them one by one.

Havoc nodded and turned on his heel, walking out the door before his eyes caught the Fuhrer.

"Why, good morning sir! How are you feeling today?" He asked happily. The Fuhrer nodded his head in approval, "I'm doing just fine, Second Lieutenant Havoc. Hopefully everything is doing well on your part?" He said in a more questioning manner. Havoc grinned again. "Everything is doing just fine, sir! Thank you! But I must be going now. Good day!" He said before taking his leave. He walked through the door and closed it behind him, still grinning madly and getting stares from his associates.

The Fuhrer smiled and shook his head, turning back to Roy who was still sorting through his mail. 'Most of these are bills, while only few of them are really business letters.'

He finally grabbed one and carefully tore a slit in the envelope. He grabbed the note inside and began to read it carefully. Once… Then twice… Then a third time he read it. This took him just about fifteen minutes before getting out a paper from his top drawer along with a pen and began to respond to the letter.

The Fuhrer got up from his sit and walked over behind Roy, looking over his shoulder. He saw that it was only a business letter, regarding some laboratory discoveries and newfound notes on alchemy. The higher-ranking man jotted down a few more notes on his clipboard and continued to watch Roy, who was now having difficulty finding the words to say. The Fuhrer certainly wasn't helping him, with him breathing down Roy's neck and watching his every move.

Roy sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time and turned to face him, his right arm laying on the table.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't work with people over my shoulder. So, if you could please…" He looked over at the chair, feeling as if he needed to say nothing more. The Fuhrer nodded and walked back over to his original spot, writing more notes down.

Roy looked up at that clock and groaned silently to himself. '7:15.. And I still have only until my lunch break which is 11:45 before he moves on to someone else.' The Colonel turned his attention back to his letter and began to write, finding it easier now without the Fuhrer riding on his butt.

**/Edward/**

The blonde's eyes opened and closed, then opened again, trying to adjust to the bright light that beamed down upon him. Once he finally got used to it, he sat up straight in his bed and looked around, only to find Al looming over him.

"Brother! You're awake! Did you sleep well? Hopefully the Colonel didn't keep you up too late." He said, sitting back in his chair. Edward nodded and yawned, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I did. But, where's Roy?" He asked, turning back to the metal armor. Al scratched his head before responding.

"He's back at his office, I think. But I heard that the Fuhrer was supposed to be here today for inspections, so he's really busy." Al retorted smiling, though not physically, over to his brother.

"Fuhrer? Who's that?" Edward asked, playing with his golden hair. "Well, the Fuhrer is kind of like Colonel Mustang's boss, as well everyone else's." He answered.

"But I thought Roy was the boss."

"He is."

"I don't get it." Edward scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"The Fuhrer is a higher ranking job that the Colonel's. So to put it simpler, the Fuhrer is the big boss, while Colonel is more like a little boss!" He said, holding up his index finger. Edward blinked and thought this over.

"Oh! Ok, thanks Al! So, can he come here?"

"No, I don't think so." Al said.

"Why not?" Edward pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I already told you!" Al groaned, trying to calm down. "The Fuhrer is here and he's doing inspections! So, the Colonel's busy." He explained, slowly. Edward nodded his head and then fell backwards onto his bed.

"Who's the Fuhrer?"

"Brother!" Al whined, thrusting his head back. Edward began to giggle and grinned over at Al.

"Aw, I'm just playing with you. I know who he is, so don't worry!" Edward chuckled, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Bother, you're impossible. You're exactly the same way before you got into this mess." Edward closed his eyes. "Really? I didn't know. I was just playing. Sorry if I bugged you." He said quietly.

Al waved his metal hands in front of his face frantically. "No, no, no! It's ok! You don't need to be sorry! It's ok, really!" Al said in a panicky matter. Edward opened his golden-brown eyes and stared at the ceiling, smiling contently to himself.

"And you're exactly how I remember." Edward whispered in a barely audible voice. Al stopped waving around and looked down at the blonde boy.

"What did you say, Ed?" Al asked, leaning forward a bit. "Oh, nothing." Edward said, sitting up again. "Even if I were to tell you, I wouldn't remember. I forgot what I said…" He said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You forgot something you said that was like, only five second ago?" Al sighed. "Can you remember anything, brother?" Edward blinked and nodded.

"Yea, I remembered a part from our past!" Edward exclaimed happily.

"Really? What part, Edward?" Al asked happily. "The part when.. I put you in that body. I remembered everything that happened." Edward said, his voice suddenly low and soft.

"…..Brother.."

Before they could get anywhere else, a nurse came in. By the way she looked, she had to be at least in her mid-20s. Her dirty-blonde hair in a neat bun high on her head. Large, hazel eyes looked out over her small, black-framed glasses that rested on the bridge of her petite nose. Her skin was almost as white as her uniform she had on.

"Um.. Edward Elric?" She said quietly. Obviously, she was a new to the job. Edward turned his eyes over to the young woman, smiling. "Yea, that's me." He said, pointing to himself with a grin.

She nodded and walked over to him, helping herself to the chair. "Are you ready, Edward?" She asked politely, smiling.

"Ready? Ready for what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh! No one told you? This may be sudden, but the military can't wait any longer for you to recover. You're going to have physical therapy from now on, until you are able to walk by yourself." The nurse said.

"So soon? Can't they wait just a while longer? Edward just woke up yesterday night!" Al complained, hoping to change their minds. Edward nodded his head.

"Yea, why so soon, Miss uh.." Edward stopped, scanning her body for any sign of a nametag, not aware of what he was doing.

The nurse blushed and covered her upper body and looked at the floor. "I'm… I'm Briana.. Briana Carolynne. So you may call me that." Edward nodded.

"Alright, Briana. But why so soon?" He asked, disappointment filled his golden-brown eyes. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know, why. The military just said that you need to get out of bed rest and start to get back on your missions. They also said that the sooner, the better." She sighed quietly.

"But this isn't fair! They know Edward got attack! We can't they be more considerate?" Al fussed. "Miss Carolynne, can't you do something?" Al asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, I can't. After all, I'm only a nurse." She replied, placing her hand on Edward's automail one. "So, will you cooperate?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Edward shook his head.

"No. Not without Roy." He said flatly, taking his hand away.

"But, Edward." She said, trying to reason with him, but only to be shot down.

"No. I want Roy. He said he would be here, and I want him." Ed laid back into the bed and stared at her, his eyes suddenly got cold. She gasped and nodded her head, motioning Al to come with her.

Al got up from his seat and followed her out the door. She turned to him and folded her arms behind her back. "Is there any way to change his mind?" She asked, looking back at the door. Al shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Nope. Once he makes up his mind, he won't change it. He's just like the Edward I remember." He said and they walked down the hallway, heading for Roy's office.

"Just as you remember him? What do you mean.. Um.. What's your name?" She asked, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother." He said, "And Edward got attacked about five months ago and has been in a coma for all of that time. Now, he has amnesia, and we don't know what to do." Al expounded. Briana just nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Alphonse." She said, looking up at the metal suit. "But don't worry! He looks strong, so he'll pull through. It's no wonder the military want him back so badly." She laughed a bit.

Al and Briana walked down to the Roy's office in silence, neither speaking a word.

It wasn't too long before they reached their destination. They stood in front of Roy's office and hesitated, not wanting to annoy him while the Fuhrer is there. Finally, Al reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turning it to the side and walking inside the office.

The Fuhrer and Roy looked up at the same time, staring at the two. "Uh.. Um.. C-C-Colonel Roy Mustang..?" The young nurse asked quietly, blushing slightly. Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to the pair.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, trying to keep his business tone. The Fuhrer stood as well and walked behind Roy, watching the three make 'conversation'.

"Uh.. E-Edward Elric, he has to start his physical therapy today, b-but… He won't go." Briana stuttered for a reason unknown and got a few glances from the men around her.

"What do you mean, 'he won't go'? Of course he'll go!" Roy said, staring at her.

"No, sir. He won't. Not without you. He said that he won't go unless you are there with him, Colonel Mustang, sir." She said, regaining her courage. Al nodded his head, as a sign tell him it's true. Roy sighed and looked over at the Fuhrer.

"I'm sorry, sir. But may I be excused? I have to help Full Metal." Roy asked the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer looked at him and sighed.

"But, Colonel Mustang, what about your inspection?" He asked, twirling his mustache around his finger. Roy sighed and looked at the ground.

"Yes, I know. But Full Metal won't do anything now without me, and I promised him yesterday that I would.. Please sir. Let me do this." He tied to reason with him, hoping that it would go his way.

"I'm sorry, Roy. But I'm afraid I can't let you go." The Fuhrer said in a somewhat harsh tone. Roy was taken back, but turned to face the duo.

"Al, you heard him. I can't help Full Metal in this one. You'll just have to tell him that. I'm sorry." He said to them, sorrowfully. Al nodded sadly and turned to Briana.

"Well, let's go. If Edward throws a tantrum, then I'll try to get him to calm down." He said, walking down the hall. Briana grabbed the Colonel's arm and stared up at him, her hazel eyes glared at him.

"I'm sorry, too, sir. But you need to go." She said shortly. This had caused Al to stop and turn around. "B-… Briana?"

"Al, you can't go. Not just yet, not without the Colonel.." Roy stared at her and jerked his arm away.

"I said that I couldn't. I got my orders, now please, let me resume to my work as you will resume to your own duties." He said, turning around and walking towards his desk.

"But he needs you, sir! How can you deny him? He's helpless, stubborn, and lonely!" She yelled at him, her voice shook slightly at the end. Associates stopped to see and watch the scene that was happening inside Roy's office.

Roy turned to her and sighed heavily. "I can't go, and that's final. Now ma'am, if you please, I have to--"

"No, you don't have to!" She interrupted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Sir, I know your job is important, but there's a young boy who needs you to be with him, now. He's too scared to pull through this alone." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sir.. Please..?"

Roy allowed this to register through his mind before walking out of the office.

"Colonel Roy Mustang! What are you doing?" The Fuhrer called after him, walking out of the office as well. Roy turned to him and looked over at Briana and Al, watching them for a second or two before looking back at the Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer, the nurse is right. I have to go to him." Roy said softly, motioning the couple to follow him. Al and Briana nodded and walked on ahead, looking back.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead, Colonel. It's your decision. Do as you please." The Fuhrer said, smiling. "You're doing a very good job, Roy. I'm proud of you." He added. Roy allowed a small smile spread across his face and bowed to him.

"Thank you, sir. I'll take my leave now. Thank you." He said, walking after the two. The Fuhrer nodded and continued to smile sweetly after the three.

"Um, Colonel Mustang, sir?" Briana asked, staring at him through his small glasses.

"Yes, what is it, miss?" Roy answered, looking down at her.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for causing such a thing." She said, blushing slightly.

Roy chortled. "No, I'm actually glad you did. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to leave!" He proclaimed, smiling. She smiled back and giggled slightly as the trio walked down to Room 3, where Edward's physical therapy would begin.

**/End Story/**

Omg! I feel as if I messed up SO badly on this one! But I promised Mafiababe223 that I wouldn't beat myself up! –puts fist down and grins- Eh heh heh..

Edward: Did I giggle! DID I GIGGLE! WHAT THE HELL.

Roy: Aw! It was so cute! Giggle again! Giggle again! –bounces up a down like a school girl-

Hughes: Yes! Giggle again! –bounces up a down like a school girl-

Edward: Absolutely not! It's a disgrace!

Al: Aw! But Onii-chan! You have to admit, it was cute! –pokes Edward's side-

Edward: -giggles but quickly covers his mouth-

Orenji, Roy, Hughes, and Al: -squeals- **_KAWAII!_**

Edward: Gah! No! I can't believe that! YOU SUCK!

Orenji: Oh! Also, Briana Carolynne… is ME! XD! Omg, I'm retarded. Lol. And no, Al and Briana aren't a couple! Carolynne isn't my last name, it's my middle name, but I like that better! But NO! I'm not in my 20s! I'm only 13 ½! I turn 14 one June 10, right after school ends! Yay! It's embarrassing to have birthdays at school! The teacher's all sing 'Happy Birthday' and they make a big deal about it. At least, that's just me! -

Roy: Yea, yea. Now stop talking and let me talk!

Orenji: No! I have to ask them if they thought it was good or not, and if they thought the Fuhrer was out of character!

Roy: I don't care! I want to tell them about the fanclubs on your user lookup!

Edward: No! I'm doing it!

Hughes: -pokes his side- No, me!

Edward: -giggles- Gah! Hughes!

Al: Can I do it!

Orenji: YOU CAN ALL DO IT!

FMA cast: You don't know how wrong that sounded.

Orenji: -blush- Oh, shut up!

Edward: Me first! **Orenji Yoh-chan is holding fanclubs on her user lookup! If you want to join my fanclub, e-mail her and tell her, or say it on your reviews! Either way! Just make sure you're in mine! –gives a thumbs up-**

Roy: Sure, whatever, Edward! **Orenji Yoh-chan is holding a fanclub for me also! If you want to join my fanclub, e-mail her and tell her, or say it on your reviews! But I know you'll join mine… -flashes a smile-**

Orenji: -faints-

Hughes: Look what you did! **Orenji Yoh-chan is holding a fanclub for me, too! Don't forget! If you want to join my fanclub, e-mail her and tell her, or say it on your reviews! I don't have very many fanclubs, because I die! But if you join, you'll get to listen to the cute stories of Alysia! –holds out wallet-**

Orenji: Join his! I LOVE YOU, HUGHES!

Al: Oh sure, you love him but not me! **Orenji Yoh-chan is holding a fanclub for me! If you want to join my fanclub, e-mail her and tell her, or say it on your reviews! I don't have any fanclubs, so I deserve them more! –pouts-**

Orenji: OH YES! I LOVE YOU, AL! I'M JOINING ALL OF YOU!

FMA cast: YES!

Orenji: **DON'T FORGET TO JOIN! ARIGATOU!**

Roy, Ed, Hughes, and Al: **Read and review! Arigatou! –waves-**


	5. Physical Therapy

XD! Omg, my reviews are so funny and awesome! XD! I can't stop laughing, I'm sorry! –falls to ground laughing-

Edward: Uh… right, ok. So I guess we get to answer reviews now?

Al: Mm hmm! Let's answer/flame!

Roy: -maniacally laughs- This is going to be great.

Hughes: Oh! This chapter may be long, because of the fact that she's got to answer so many reviews!

**THE REVIEWS!**

**PhantomAlchemist:** Omg, I know! Amnesia is a struggle, so hopefully I'll get this right! I'll read your stories too, once I get the chance! - **Hughes: **Hopefully I'm in those fanfics of yours, Phantom!

**Bloody Cross: **xD! Shiznat.. Lmao. I haven't heard that one in a long time! And I know I'm torturing Edward-chan! I'm sorry! Lol. But you know, the drama and all! It makes the story better! And thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! **Roy: **What happened to Edward is that he got attacked! Lol. Stupid Full Mini. **Edward: **Watch it, Roy. Because I'm going to jump you one of these days..

**Trom Kehra: **Thanks a lot! That means so much! **Hughes: **-gasps- I'M FUNNY? Thank you! But you know, my dear Elysia is even funnier! Today, she went out to pick berries with her mother, and when she ate them, her face was painted with red berries! Tee hee! **Roy, Edward, and Al: '**Tee hee'? ….Wtc..

**Lelann37: **You were going to punch the Fuhrer? Why? XD! That's great. **Roy: **Hey, have you ever tried to do something in front of your boss (Or mom.. or teacher, whatever) and then you can't find something to do? It's stressful!

**Anime Monster: FMA cast: **Yay! Thank you, Anime Monster! **Orenji: **I'm so glad I didn't make him OOC! Thanks a lot, Anime Monster! I LOVE YOU! And I didn't mean to make her a mary-sue! I didn't even know that I was.. Oo;; Shoot, I'm sorry! I'm not good at adding myself to a story, and I didn't mean that! I'm not really all that good looking, either. … Omg, I'm a loser. Lol. But thanks a lot! –huggles A. Monster- **Roy: **Oh yes, we can't manage to scar his precious mind, now can we? It would be horrible! As for the picture, Orenji Yoh-chan will have to get a scanner and she'll see what she can do. Other than that, let's meet.. oh.. 10:00? –barely dodges a bullet- **Edward: **-giggles- No! Why? Everyone's after my side! And without a paddle? … Oi, that's a movie..! nn! But without a paddle, and Roy in leather? Wait… GROSS! ACK. NO. DIRTY THOUGHTS! DIRTY, NASTY THOUGHTS! –buries head inside his jacket- Oh GAWD, WHY, A. MONSTER! **Al: **Oh, no! Take your time, really! I'm so glad that you're doing that for me! I'm so happy! Thank you, A. Monster-chan! **Hughes: **-pouts- Aw.. Orenji Yoh-chan is looking for a picture of my beautiful daughter, right now! So we'll just have to get back to you! Sorry! But thanks for loving my daughter! –cuddles- **Roy, Edward, Al, and Orenji: **HUGHES! YOU'VE GOT A WIFE. **Orenji: **You can't find my e-mail? Hm.. I'll have to put it up on my profile, then. Just in case! - I'm sorry about that, A. Monster! And I'm still looking for Elysia right now! So once I find her, I'll put her up! Thanks for reviewing, A. Monster! You're my favorite reviewer, too! o

**Salena-Jagonashi:** -cowers- Don't shoot me! Edward drama is so cool! But.. thank you for liking my stories! I really appreciate it! -;; -runs behind Roy- If she shoots me, you better avenge me! **Roy: **What? –notices gun- Me avenge you? She's going to shoot me if you don't stop hiding behind me! –throws Orenji to Edward- **Edward: **You want me to die? Go hide behind Al! –shoves her towards Al- **Al: **Quick! Get inside my old suit of armor! –shoves her inside armor- **Orenji: **Try to kill me now, Salena! –laughs maniacally, then stops- Oh wait.. She could just shoot INSIDE the stupid armor and kill me.. Just like Martel! –cries-

**Kamenedemon:** Thanks for liking it! I try hard, you know? But you don't need to tell me how hot Ed and Roy are, it's a known fact! Edward, Roy, strike a sexy pose for us! **Edward and Roy: **-strikes a sexy pose- **Orenji:** Wow, Edward actually did it! **Edward: **I felt like doing something different.

**Kaori-chan**: **Roy: **Oh gawd, you're going to be fun. I actually laughed at this! XD! **Orenji: **Shut up, Roy! I'm answering her! Kaori-chan, if you didn't notice, I made his eyes GOLDEN-BROWN in the last chapter. I'm sorry for cussing and what not, but that's ridiculous. I watch the anime, and I know his eyes aren't exactly chestnut, but once I started to call his eyes chestnut, I can't just change it! And who gives a fuck about his eyes? My other fans aren't complaining, so why the hell are you? And if you guys are also freaking out about it, if it will make you happy, I'll change his eyes to golden! So yea.. Stop complaining. Also, if you think I'm emotional, it's because things are so freaking wrong in my life, it's crazy. I know I was a bit too harsh on you all, but it was my way of joking around, ok? So.. Hopefully we won't stay enemies and we can work this all out, and you can continue on reading my stories! I'm sorry for being a bitch and all, but I just had a freaking breakdown because my mom was freaking beating on me (nice thing to report across the internet), my brother's making my heart condition worse by smoking crack with his friends in the house, and.. my life is horrible. I don't mean to act like the whole worlds against me, but you know. It's hard on a teenage girl to know that her mom cares only for her boyfriend and her three sons, and completely reject her only daughter… And you're probably thinking that I'm a freak for telling you all this. Oo; Yea, well. I realized that I finally found a brain for me to use, and I'm making Edwards' eyes golden, just like in my drabbles. Kk? Don't stay mad! I don't want flamers!

Orenji: ……

Al: Um… are you ok, Orenji?

Orenji: Huh? Oh yes! Of course! Now, let's introduce the story! Thank you for reviewing! And I'm extremely sorry for not updating faster! You see, my gimpy friend spilt milk on my laptop and busted it! But it's working just fine now (after my mom had a heart attack and flipped out on me )! SO GOMEN NE!

Edward: I'll do it this time, so don't waste your breath, Orenji Yoh-chan.

Orenji: -blinks and then smiles- Ok, thank you Edward. Isn't he great, people! -

Edward: -blushes and clears throat- Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist. Ok?

Orenji: Oh, come on! Make it livelier!

Edward: -rolls eyes- Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did, then Winry wouldn't be around, and I would be in much more pain then I should be.

Roy: -nose bleed-

Orenji: Omg, Roy! What's wrong?

Roy: …I had a thought.

Orneji: Uh.. –nose bleed- SICK.

**/Story Begins/**

Edward was excited when Roy walked through his door, and even attempted to stand up to run to him, but only to fall down on his face. Al and Briana helped him up and stuck him in a wheel chair. Roy took the liberty of pushing him down the hallway and leading them to the room where Edward begins his therapy.

"Roy, why do I need physical therapy?" Edward asked dumbly. Roy arched a brow and answered, "Because, you need to get walking again and the military needs you. You don't want to lay in a bed all day now, do you?"

"Yep! I don't mind." Edward said, leaning back in the wheel chair. Roy shook his head and looked over at Briana.

She was with other nurses like her own, trying to learn a few last-minute tips before going on to Edward. She grabbed her head in frustration and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting this at all!" She exclaimed. The nurses around her smiled and pointed to the clipboard she had in her hand, whispering quietly. Briana simply nodded and grinned after they had finished explaining it.

"ROY!"

"What..?" The older man looked down and blinked, eyeing the blonde.

"Roy! Al's not here!" He proclaimed, spreading his arms outward as if to show him what he meant.

"Oh, he isn't. I wonder where he went to. Do you want to look around for him, Edward?" He asked, smiling down at him.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Yea, he might be lost or something." He said while being rolled out the door.

"Oh well, I don't think he would get lost. Al's a very reliable person when it comes to it, and he's not the type who would get lost easily." He retorted, watching as Havoc stumbled on his words while trying to talk to the Fuhrer who jotted down notes almost right away.

"And besides, Al's a big suit of armor, how can we miss him?" The blonde said, more than questioned. He looked around and sat up straight in his chair. Edward… was very hyper this morning. Roy shook his head and smiled at the back of Edward's head, surprised at how energetic the young teen is.

**/In a dark alley/**

Takill punched a nearby wall, causing it to crumble from where the fist had hit it. Blood trickled down his hand as the jagged pieces of bricks cut into his skin. He lifted his hand up and licked the blood off his hand, wiping the blood off completely. His red his glowed in the dark as he grinned to himself.

"FullMetal, you will be mine. You won't escape like last time.." He growled, clenching his fist so more blood came out.

"You killed Scar, and I'm not going to let you live for it. Next time we meet, you're life is going to be fucking hell." He snarled, licking the fresh blood off of his hand once more. A small, twisted smile came to his lips as he waltzed off towards the dark abyss, shrill laughter cut through the silence.

**/Headquarters/**

Edward bounced in his chair when they got back into the room with Al following close behind. Briana smiled sweetly as she walked over to them, bowing slightly.

"Welcome back! Now, are you ready for your therapy, Edward Elric?" She asked politely, standing back up and adjusting her glasses. Edward nodded his head and stood up in the chair, but quickly fell back in it. Roy found this amusing.

"Edward, what are you doing? You have to have an escort." He said matter-of-factly, placing a hand on the blonde tresses. Edward pouted and nodded his head, holding out his arms to the side and waving them like a bird.

"Ok, ok! Pick me up!" He demanded, looking over at Briana. The nurse blinked and nodded her head. She walked over to him and grabbed his left arm, elevating him up. Roy went to the other side and did the same, waiting patiently for Edward to straighten his legs out and support himself.

Edward smiled over at them and began to kick his legs rapidly, thinking he was actually getting somewhere. Roy arched a brow and began to carry him with Briana.

"Look! Look! I'm walking, Al!" The blonde exclaimed happily, turning over to look over at his brother. Al nodded and clapped his hands, showing support for him.

"That's very good, brother!" Al proclaimed, punching the air with both of his fists. Edward laughed joyously as he continued to kick and magically walk without touching the ground. Roy chuckled as he looked over at Briana and nodded as a sort of sign. She nodded back at him and they both put him down on the ground.

Ed gasped and stopped kicking, looking up at them in pure shock.

"What is it, Ed? I thought you could walk." Roy said smoothly, enjoying the look on Edward's face. Roy gently let go of Ed's arm and watched him limp a bit.

"Don't let go, you moron! Grab me again!" He shouted, throwing his arm back at Roy. Roy shook his head and stepped away, as did Briana. Ed stood for a bit longer, afraid to breath or make any signs of movement. He shifted his eyes over to the trio and grinned.

"L-look.. I'm s-standing. A-all by m-m-myself." He stuttered, grinning slowly at them. Alphonse clapped his hands again, bouncing.

"Good job, Edward! You barely started and you're already standing! That's _amazing_!" He cried out, obviously ecstatic for his brother. Roy and Briana clapped as well, happy for the blonde boy.

"That's very good, Ed. Now, can you walk?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward looked over at him and nodded.

"Of course! What do you think I am?" Edward said, looking at the ground in front of him. He gulped and hesitated before lifting up a leg and moving it slowly across the ground. But right as that foot left contact with the floor, Edward tumbled backwards and landed on his back, causing Roy to snigger a bit.

"Brother!" Al ran over to Edward and picked him up, looking down at him.

"Oh, be quiet, Roy." Edward growled, blushing from the embarrassment. Briana blinked and covered her mouth with her hand slightly, giggling. Edward rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Not you too, Briana! Come on, it was my first try!"

"And you did very good, Edward! You managed to stand up by yourself on the first day! That's spectacular!" Briana exclaimed, motioning for Al to put Edward back into his wheelchair. Roy nodded as a sign that he was agreeing with the nurse, smiling over at Edward.

"Brother, that was great! Now all you have to do is keep trying!" Al proclaimed. Edward hung his head when he was sat down in the wheelchair, sighing.

"Yea, I know. But.. I'm hungry. Roy! Get me something to eat, ok? And make it choppy. You don't want me to die of starvation, do you?" Edward asked, waving his hand to Roy. Roy blinked a couple of times before groaning, leaning forward as a sign of defeat.

"Alright, I'm going.." He whined, moping out the door.

"I want a jell-o parfait and pancakes, Roy! Thank you!" Edward yelled out the door, smiling. Al and Briana looked over at each other and rolled their eyes, looking down at the once again energetic boy.

Edward stared up at them with golden eyes and grinned, his face glowing. Al and Briana could only smile back, not knowing what else to say to the blonde Elric.

"So uh, brother, you seem to really like Colonel Mustang." Al said, scratching the back of his head. Edward nodded quickly and clenched the arm of the wheelchair.

"Mm hmm! Roy is really cool! He's so nice, and he's really fun to be around!" Edward exclaimed, looking back at the door to see if Roy would arrive. Al nodded and sighed, looking at the door. The silence around them was quite eerie and disturbing for the three of them, but luckily Roy came back and handed Edward his food.

"There you go, Edward. I hope you enjoy." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Edward ignored it and happily ate his food.

"Thank you, Roy!" Edward chirped, digging his spoon into his parfait and shoving the jell-o in his mouth. Roy nodded and his head and sat down in a chair across the room, leaning back in it and closing his eyes. Briana sat down next to him and eyed him with her hazel eyes, scanning his face before speaking.

"Are you ok, Colonel Mustang sir?" She asked in concern. Roy opened his eyes and turned his gaze to her, nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a head ache, that's all." He said, staring back at the Elric brothers talk excitingly among themselves. A smile spread to his lips as he lay back, looking at the ceiling with his dark eyes. Briana nodded and sighed, straightening her dress.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" She asked getting up from her spot. Roy shook his head and smiled faintly.

"No, I'm fine. It must have been Hughes's whining. He saw me on the way of getting Edward his food and followed me the whole way there, wanting me to talk to his daughter. I'm fine, really. Don't push yourself too hard." He said. Briana nodded and bowed slightly.

"Ok, sir. Hope you feel better soon." She said, walking off. Roy nodded and watched the two brothers play around with each other. Edward jerked his head over to Roy and rolled himself over to him, grinning like an idiot. Roy blinked and fought back a laugh.

'Never, in my life, have I seen Edward this happy and full of life and energy. It's really quite refreshing.' He thought as the boy got closer, stopping in front of him.

"Roy! Roy! Will you show me around HQ? Please?" He asked, with hope in his eyes. Roy sighed and chuckled a bit.

"I don't see why not. But not right now, Ed. We still have to continue your physical therapy." Roy said, placing his hand on Edward's head and ruffling his hair. Edward slapped it away and pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Aw, you're no fun, Roy." He said, huffing. Roy nodded and kicked Edward's chair lightly, causing him to roll backwards.

"I know, aren't I terrible?" He asked jokingly, as he continued to kick Edward's wheelchair each time it came back towards him.

"Hey! Stop, Roy! Stop pushing me!" Edward postulated. He rolled back over, only to be pushed back.

"Roy!" Edward yelled, getting all of the attention in the room. Roy stared at him, letting his defenses down. That was stupid move for him to make. Edward rammed the wheelchair into Roy's leg and caused the older man to jump up, yipping.

"Edward!" He cried, jumping on one foot. Edward sat there and smiled innocently, staring up at him with his big, golden eyes. "Whoops.. Sorry Roy." He said, slowly rolling away. Roy rolled his eyes and soon stopped, smiling over at him.

"I'm going to get you, you know that, right?" Roy said, giving him a look. Edward looked away and crossed his arms, not caring anymore.

"Yea right, Roy. You couldn't catch me anyways, you're too old." He said, grinning. He looked over at Roy and cowered in his chair. Roy glowered over Edward, his aura scaring those who weren't even close to him.

"Roy… Roy?" Edward asked, not so certain that he was there to give him a hug. Roy sighed and shook his head, giving him a small smile.

"You're lucky you're in a wheelchair." The older man said, turning away. Edward stuck his tongue out at him and beamed up at him.

"What were you going to do, Roy-Roy?" He asked cheerfully, making invisible circles on the floor. Roy stalked towards the door, stretching out his back.

"Nothing. Forget it, Edward. You should get started on your physical therapy again. The sooner you can walk, the better." He said, opening the door and walking out the door. Edward looked over at Al and blinked.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Al shook his head and patted his brothers' shoulder.

"No, you didn't, Ed. He's just busy, you know! And he doesn't want to push you too hard." Al said, "And besides, he _is _the Colonel of Headquarters. He's got a lot of responsibilities." Edward nodded his head and looked up at his younger brother.

"Al?"

"Yes brother?" Al asked.

"I want to meet the other associates here!" Edward exclaimed with a confident way. Just as he said that, the door barged open.

"I can help you out there, Edward!" Hughes cried out, spreading his arms outward as a way to express his feelings. Edward blinked and leaned over to his side, whispering to Al.

"Who's this guy?" The blonde asked, arching a brow as the overly-excited man started a conversation with Briana.

"Oh, this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Don't worry, he's harmless." Al whispered back, just in time before Maes turned back to the Elric brothers.

"Well then! Edward, I'll show you around the Headquarters! Nothing like a little fresh air and meeting new friends, now is there! Then maybe afterwards, you can come over and see Gracia and Elysia!" He shouted, sliding behind the wheelchair and pushing out the door, laughing all the way. Al and Briana looked over at each other.

"Is he going to be ok with a man like Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Al?" Briana asked in concern. Al nodded his head and looked at the door.

"Yea.. I hope so."

**/End Story/**

OMG IT TOOK ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I should be smacked! THAT'S IT! This may hurt me to do this, **_but I'm giving myself another 'X' on my Bad Graph! _**–sadly adds an 'X' on her Bad Graph- Wah! I deserve it.. xX **And I know Scar didn't die because of Edward! It's all because he lost an arm from Kimbley and then he used the arm with the markings all over it to fuse it with Al (making Al into the Philosophers Stone >> ), THEN he gets shot and STILL doesn't die! But soon enough, he dies in a ditch.. which is sad cause I just started to like ScarLust!** Mm..

Roy: I hate to say this, but yes, you do deserve it..

Edward: Mm hmm. Just think about your fans!

Orenji: WAAH! GOMEN NE!

Hughes: Oh, it's ok! I'm sure they can forgive you!

Orenji: This **_wasn't _**a good chapter. ;

Al: Oh, I'm sure the next one will be fine!

Orenji: Yea.. once I run out of ideas.. and what's up with me and that **/In a dark alley/ **thing? XD! I couldn't think of anything else.. o-o;

Hughes: Oh, but Ed's with me now, so all will be fine!

Edward: ……I'm afraid. Roy, save me.

Roy: I'm on my coffee break!

Edward: You said that in the first chapter!

Roy: Yea, will.. I having another one.

FMA cast: **Read and review! Join out fanclubs, and now up… WRATHS' FANCLUB**

Orenji: If you don't join Wraths' fanclub, I'll hurt you! THANK YOU! nn!


	6. A Day with Hughes

MEEE SOOO HAPPY! It's like, w00t! xD Ok then.. ;

Edward: Wow, aren't you.. preppy..

Orenji: -glares at him- What …. Did you call me?

Edward: Um.. Preppy?

Orenji: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE WHO'S IN LOVE WITH PINK AND ACTS LIKE A CHEERLEADAER YOU SHORT PIECE OF CRAP?

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD LIVE IN A GRAIN OF SAND, YOU BRATTY PREP?

Roy: Now, now children! No need to quarrel!

Hughes: Speak for yourself, Roy! You fight with Edward every chance you can get!

Al: Uh.. We should really get to the reviews now..

Orenji: Ah yes! We can't forget my loverly reviewers now, can we! I didn't get very many.. I'm so picky. xD

**THE REVIEWS!**

**Shingo-sama: **SHI-KOI! nn! Yay! I'll get working right away! I'm trying to do this as fast as possible without having my mom flip out on me. XD **Edward: **You like to brag about your mom..

**Suki Daisuki: **Lol! I love you! FMA just _HAS_ to have Maes Hughes in it! **Hughes: **I've got so many fans, yet they don't join my fanclub! Maybe.. –shoves picture in random peoples faces- THIS IS MY WONDERFUL, LOVELY DAUGHTER! Isn't she just ever so cute! **Roy: **I don't think that's how you get fans, Maes…

**Kamenedemon: **Oh, thank you! Edward was surprisingly hyper in the last chapter. In this chapter, I'll be sure to give him his chill pills! And I will, don't worry! No one will use my computer or get near it again with any type of liquid, except for me! **Edward: **Chill pills? Oo;

**Br14nn4: **Ok, I will! Don't worry! nn

**CrossoverQueen: **Hmm.. Well, I like the way I describe my people. Because then, the readers are able to like, you know, visualize the picture in their little disturbed minds. Because then, if I didn't, they would let their imagination go crazy and make Roy's shoulder all disfigured. XD Like, they could think that Roy's shoulder is bone-y, fat, big, small, or…. Lumpy.. Oo;; Wtf… But yea, you get what I mean, right? **Roy: **Fat? … Lumpy? Gawd, let's hope that that'll NEVER happen.. o-o;;

**Dark Sorceress of Egypt: **Oh, I'm so-o-o-o sorry! I didn't mean to spoil it! But not to worry! He doesn't die until like…. Maybe around episode 45! I'm not exact, but I'm pretty sure, because that's when Al turns into the Philosopher's Stone and Edward and Al run away from the military! nn And yes! You can join the fanclubs, which means… -celebrates- YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO JOIN WRATH'S FANCLUB! XD **Edward: **-smacks Orenji- NO! YOU JUST SPOILED IT FOR HER/THEM. **Orenji: **NOOOO! –spazzes- SORRY!

**Son Cara: **YAY! OMG, I LOVE YOU! –huggles- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Do you really think my story is good! OMG, THAT'S SO NEAT! THANK YOU! **Edward: **Hmm.. o-o You're scaring her away, Orenji.. **Al: **She's so adorable! **Edward: **What? Orenji? Well.. I guess she is… **Al: **-blinks- Oh, not her! This kitty! nn **Edward: **-spazzes-

**Deragonmaji: **Wow... You reviewed a bunch.. xX But... thanks for reviewing! That means so much! -squeals- **Roy: **You want to kill my gloves! WHY IS EVERYONE AFTER MY GLOVES? ... Do you hate me? **Edward: **-blinks- Um... I'm going to kill Roy? **Al and Roy: **NOOOO. YOU CAN'T! **Edward: **Oo;; Whoo.. Um.. since Al doesn't want me killing him - for reasons unknown - ... I don't think I'll help... Sorry?

**Angi:** Dood, you're going to kill me because I supposedly didn't finish? xD You didn't read the rest, you only read the first chapter... **Hughes: **Hmm.. I find that weird. Oo; How about you read the rest and THEN you can kill her? **Orenji: **Thanks, Hughes. -.-+

**Me: **Of course I'll update! nn Thanks for reading! I really love that I get reviews, because then you feel oh-so warm inside! -huggles Roy and Ed too- Oh, yes! I love them too! **Edward and Roy: **We're so hot, it's unbearable.. **Al and Hughes: **Aww.. No one's loving us! **Orenji: **-glomps Al and Hughes- I LOVE YOU!

I'm so glad you people reviewed! Thank you so very much! I should send you all e-mail! XD And Shi-koi… I'll see you later today.. That sounded weird.

Edward: I worry for Shi-chan sometimes..

Roy: Just by the way Orenji acts, huh?

Edward: Yup.

Orenji: OH! OH! OH! WARNING! Edward has MAJOR MOOD SWINGS. XD In this chapter, it's not even funny. –giggles-

Roy: What's new?

Hughes: Yea, Edward _always _has mood swings!

Edward: You're gonna die…

Orenji: AL! You can do the disclaimer! Just because I love you! –huggles Al-

Al:-blinks- Uh, ok.Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did.. I'd be very worried for my onii-chan, Hughes would still me among the living, and Winry would be either dead or a very, very minor character.. Well, here's the story! –waves-

**/Story Begins/**

Hughes laughed as they walked down the hallway, causing Edward to have his thoughts about the older male. It hadn't been long since Hughes had taken Edward out. In fact, it hasn't been five minutes and the darker haired man already freaked Edward out.

Hughes beamed down at the unknowing blonde and thought up a quick plan. Quickly, he spun Edward around and grabbed his face, pulling his own face towards Ed's. Edward blinked and stared at him for a while before blowing air at him. Hughes leaned back and shook his head as if he was trying to shake something off of him and stood up, connecting a fist to his hip.

"I see you're just as fearless as ever, Edward!" He exclaimed, turning the wheelchair back around and pushing him off again, chuckling to himself.

"Was I supposed to be scared?" Edward asked, turning his head upward to look at Hughes' face. The older man looked off to the side nervously but kept the grin plastered on his face. Edward blinked and opened his mouth.

"Ahh?" The blonde faked a scream.

"Edward, that's hurtful!" Hughes proclaimed as he jerked his head forward to face him again and pouted. Edward arched a brow.

"Really? I was trying to get you to feel better." Edward said, looking down at his feet and watching them go up and down as he kicked them. Hughes patted Edward's head and sighed.

"Oh, you know I'm just playing!" He said, returning back to his old self in no time. 'I actually didn't know..' Were Edward's thoughts.

Hughes continued to push Edward down the hallway, talking away about his daughter, and then changing the subject to something _completely _different. Edward just sat and listened, or at least… Tried to anyways.

"Elysia is so cute! She drew the cutest picture of us, sitting at the park! She's so precious! Oh, you know what? I forgot to buy milk this morning! I'll have to tell Gracia about that. Ugh, work is such a pain! I can barely sleep at night!" And on, and on, and on… Finally, a miracle happened.

"But enough about me! How are you fairing, Edward?" Maes asked, finally keeping his mouth shut. Edward, who had zoned out from all of the talking Hughes had done, blinked and looked up at him.

"Huh? Me? What?" Hughes smiled.

"Aw, cute!" He said, causing Edward to blush, "I asked how you're doing, Ed." He said once again. Edward ultimately felt as if he was released from a powerful grasp held by Hughes.

"Oh, um. I'm doing fine, I guess." He retorted, looking at his lap. Hughes sighed and rolled his eyes.

" 'Fine'? That's all? Come on, something must be going on in your life that's interesting!" He urged on, wanting to hear something exciting. Edward began to wonder if he was from the same planet or not.

"I've only been up for like.. two days." He said plainly. Funny, how he went from hyperactive, sugar-high blonde boy to a relatively calm, quiet blonde boy.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, sorry about that!" Hughes said, scratching the back of his head. Edward nodded and mumbled 'It's ok'. The two stayed quiet for quiet sometime before they finally rounded the corner and left the building.

"So, how much do you know?" Hughes asked in a tone completely different from what he was using earlier. Ed blinked and looked up at the darker haired man.

"Know? Exactly what about?"

"You know. Did you find out anything about your past?" Hughes asked, now very serious, "It's a horrible thing to imagine.. losing your memory and not being able to remember your friends or loved ones…" Edward stared at him before nodding his head, turning his gaze away.

"Did Roy tell you?" Edward asked lowly. Hughes tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly at the blonde, placing a hand on Ed's small shoulder.

"No need to be sad, Edward! Roy and I are very close, sort of like brothers! We tell each other things." Hughes reasoned, hoping this would cheer up the suddenly depressed Elric. Edward nodded and sighed quietly, leaning his head up against the back of the chair.

"I still don't remember much. All I remember is when Al and I tried to perform a human transmutation."

"Ah.." They stayed in silence for a while longer before Hughes pushed open the front doors, both males squinting their eyes from the sudden light that poured down on them.

"So, how's the park sound?" Hughes asked suddenly.

"That sounds nice. That way, I can practice on walking and surprise Roy! I can already stand on my own." Edward said, losing himself in his own little world.

"Wow, really? That's impressive, Edward! Then again, you _are _the youngest one among us, so you _have _to have a strong mind and body." Hughes proclaimed, "That's great, Ed! Very good job!" Edward nodded and smiled softly.

"Yea, and when I show Al and Roy, they'll be really surprised! And they'll also see how good of a man you really are, teaching me how to walk so soon!" Hughes threw his body back and gasped a bit too exaggerated than it should've been.

"What are you talking about? You mean that they don't like me as much as I think they do? Are they secretly talking about me behind my back?" He asked frantically, jumping up and down like an energetic kid who just saw a huge beetle.

"Err.. No.. I mean that they'll like you even _more_ if you helped out." Edward said just as they entered the giant gates of the park. Hughes smiled and pushed Edward to go underneath a giant, tickle-me-pink flowered tree. "Oh, well that's good." The older male sighed in relief, returning to his normal, happy-go-lucky self.

"Well, here we are! The Central Park! Beautiful, isn't it? The best in the city!" Edward's eyes widened in excitement and a wave of joy washed over him.

"It's… It's amazing!" He gasped, trying to take in everything at once.

The park indeed was a ravishing sight. White, pink, and red roses were scattered about in the large, green ocean of grass. Sakura trees were showing off their pride and beauty as their blossoms danced in the light breeze. Birds of all colors and sizes were perched among the trees, singing their songs of harmony along with the few bees that passed here and there.

People were already walking down the slate-colored paths, chatting with the person next to them or just taking in the sight at the same time. Edward smiled contently as he inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet aroma of the many variations of the flowers around and the faint scent of the grass beneath them.

"It's amazing." Edward said at last, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yea, well I did say that it was the best in the whole city!" Hughes mentioned again, acting as if it was nothing new. He pulled Edward off the chair and sat him down, making him lean up against the tree's trunk; Maes did the same soon after. They sat together, neither speaking a word nor even trying to make their existence visible to each other.

Eventually, the blonde twisted his body around and grabbed the trunk. He slowly elevated himself up and stood there for a couple a seconds before turning himself back around; catching Hughes's attention.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Hughes spoke up, standing as well and getting in front of the young state alchemist. Edward slowly pushed himself off of the tree and blinked, looking at Hughes.

"I'm going to walk, what's it look like?" He said, concentrating on the ground and his feet again. He slowly lifted up his right leg, and immediately he leaned to the side and fell, but not before the older man besides him caught him. Hughes smiled as he lifted Ed up, grabbing his hands and having him stand once again.

"Let me help you, ok? That way, you'll get accustom to the feeling and you'll get stronger." Hughes suggested and backed up what he had in mind. Edward nodded and stared at the ground again, watching his feet.

Once again, he lifted up a foot and lost his balance, but thanks to the Colonel Lieutenant, he was back on his feet. He placed his foot back on the infrastructure, a few inches apart from his other foot, and released his breath he was holding in. He looked up and Hughes and smiled.

"I took a step."

"That's good. Now, we just need you to walk without me helping." Hughes replied, causing Edward to groan. Now, he was beginning to think that walking wasn't all that great as they say it was and felt like chickening out.

"Now, now, Edward! No going back, alright?" Hughes chirped happily, hoping to raise his spirits. Edward arched a brow.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"So you _were _going to chicken out!" Hughes exclaimed, chuckling, "Busted." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea. I'm not, so just trust me. I want to make Roy proud of me." The blonde said, smiling lightly to himself. Hughes blinked and arched a brow.

"You sure do talk a lot about our Roy Mustang." Hughes said quietly, watching Edward take a few more steps.

"Mm hmm. Al said the same thing. He's fun to be with." Edward smiled as he walked around the help of Hughes, each step as stiff as a board. Hughes nodded and mumbled 'Yea, he sure is.' and assisted Edward. Finally, with no warning, he released the blonde's hands suddenly. Edward waved his hands, trying to catch his balance and finally did, smiling up at him.

"That's harsh." He said, sighing heavily, "Ok then.. Let's see.." He took another step and blinked, seeing as he did it without any help.

"Look, Hughes, look! I'm walking, see?" Edward said happily, as he took another stiff step. Hughes clapped for him as a way to show that he was doing well.

"Roy will be very proud of you, Edward! Keep it up!" Hughes proclaimed as he continued to show his joy for the blonde. After Edward took about ten more steps, he finally collapsed. Hughes sat down next to him and patted his back, smiling.

"That was very good, Edward! You looked just like Elysia when she took her first couple of steps! It's so cute!" He said, lying back onto the grass. Edward stared over at Hughes, obviously out of breath.

"Who's Elysia?" Hughes practically jumped out of his skin.

"Elysia's my loving, cute, little daughter! She's only three years old, and yet she can already talk like a six year old! It amazes me! She's talented, smart, and she has her mother's good looks! She loves to go to work with me, and she's so cute when she does anything!" Hughes continued to talk about his daughter, leaving Edward to try to comprehend his sentences as he got quicker in his words.

"Yea.. She sounds cute." Edward muttered, already exhausted from all of Hughes's talking.

"I've got pictures! Do you want to see?" Hughes asked happily, staring over at the blonde with hopeful green eyes. Edward nodded and almost immediately Maes pulled out his wallet, unraveled it and flashed the pictures at Edward.

"Ok, this is when she was first born! She's so tiny! Just look at those hands! Oh, and this is when she went to the zoo her very first time! She got to feed the ducks and got to go inside the petting zoo! Here's another one with her when she ate her first slice of birthday cake on her mother's birthday! She had almost three slices, and we had to stop her on her fourth piece!"

"She is cute." Edward said, scanning the pictures just as quickly as they came. Hughes was quite pleased that someone would finally take the time to sit down with him and talk about his daughter. They sat around the Sakura tree for quite a while, before…

Loud sirens went off around the Central Headquarters, and a swarm of blue uniforms ran towards the entrance of the building. There was screaming, shouting, cursing, gunshots, and then.. Lightening bolts shot out from the crowd.

Hughes stood up from his spot and jammed the wallet in his pocket. He scooped Edward up bridal style and ran the opposite way from the commotion. Edward starred up at him and began kicking his legs, flailing his arms.

"Hughes, what is it? What's wrong? Put me down!" He screamed over the noise, pushing away from Hughes. Hughes ignored Edward's pleas and cries as he ran, the noise level quieted down as they got farther away.

"Edward, we need to get you out of here _now_." The older man said, "Please.. STOP KICKING!" He demanded rather harshly, but at least it got Edward to stop.

Hughes stopped only for a brief second to literally kick open the back door of HQ and ran down the halls, pushing past associates who were still scrambling around. He then 'rounded a corner and kicked down another door that lead to stairs and ran up those which seemed to go on forever. Maes Hughes stumbled here and there, but pushed on, not wanting to stop for anything.

"Hughes?"

"What is it Edward?" The Colonel Lieutenant answered back, panting and out of breath. Edward stared up at him, his golden eyes filled with concern.

"Why… Why are we running? What's wrong?" The young boy asked shyly, still staring at the older male carrying him. Hughes didn't speak for a long time, not until he kicked down another door and sprinted down the building halls.

"Someone… Is after… You… We need to.. Get you out…. Of danger.." He said, his eyes wondering the place frantically. Edward knitted his brows together in confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but only o be cut off right away by someone else.

"Maes! Edward! There you are!" Colonel Roy Mustang yelled, shinning towards them. Hughes stopped and practically dropped the boy in his arms, beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"R.. Roy.. Thank God… I got here." Hughes smiled weakly, gazing up at him. Roy nodded and looked down at the blonde, grabbing his forearms.

"Edward, are you hurt? You're ok?" He asked in heed, his eyes analyzing the small boy's body. Edward shook his head.

"I'm just fine." He answered slowly, still trying to put things together. Roy nodded his head and smiled over at the other male, who had regained his breath and was standing up start now.

"Very good, Maes. Thank you. Are you alright as well?"

"Yes, I am. What shall I do, sir?" Maes asked, saluting the higher-ranking man.

"You shall back up our troops that are already in battle, Colonel Lieutenant." Mustang ordered, saluting him as well. Hughes nodded and ran down the way he just came down from.

"Oh! And Maes," Roy yelled out, causing Hughes to stop, "Don't get killed. Remember, you have a family, and also me." He said, smiling warmly. Hughes returned the smile and nodded.

"Of course! Wouldn't think of it." He called out, waving a farewell and ran out the doors. Roy turned his attention over to Edward and stared at him for a while, seeing him walk around a bit.

"Edward, get back over here!" He demanded, causing Edward to jump from the sudden tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He said, walking back over to him and collapsing into his arms. Roy lifted him up bridal style and stared down at him.

"Don't walk away from me. You're a grave danger, and we can't manage to lose you!" He said coldly, causing Edward to wince.

"Alright.." Ed answered, looking away, "Where's Al?"

"Al's with Major Armstrong right now. Don't worry, he's in good hands." The older man informed, running down the opposite way from the front, "As are you."

"Just who exactly is after me, Roy?" Edward asked, once again being carried off.

"Takill.. He's here."

Ta.. Kill? Who's that?"

"The man that put you in that coma you had and caused you to lose your memory.. Now, we're sure he's here to kill you." Roy warned, opening a door and dashing down the stairs.

"But why? What did I do to him?" Edward asked.

"We're not sure, exactly. All we know is that he wants you dead as soon as possible." Roy told him, sprinting down a few more flight of stairs before opening up another door and stepping out into the sunlight. There, he stopped and both Roy and Edward's eyes widened.

"There's no way.." Roy gasped, looking among the sight.

"What.. What happened?" Edward asked in an almost inaudible voice.

Bodies lay on the ground; blood spilled from their corpses and burnt flesh filled the atmosphere. Military men had something missing from their bodies. It was an arm, a leg, or either a head. Their guns were bent in half or either just plain 'ripped' in half.

Edward jerked his head away, burying his face into Roy's chest. Roy screwed up his face and turned away from the mess, running away from his fallen allies and friends. He ran towards the front and stopped as well, his eyes widening once again.

"Oh, shit.." He choked out, taking a step back. A tall, tanned man turned to them, a wide grin spread to his lips as his bright, blood red eyes gleamed. He tilted his head to the left and right, earning a popping sound. He took a step towards them and held out his bloody hands, smiling.

"You caught me red-handed, Colonel Mustang. But at least you brought me my prize. Thank you.." Takill said wickedly, reaching a hand up and licked off the blood from the people he had killed.

Edward turned to him and blinked, then looked up at Roy, taken back. Roy's eyes were filled with horror and shock. They wavered slightly while his mouth was agape, unable to say anything.

"Roy?" Edward said quietly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Edward? How very nice to see you so soon." Takill said in a menacing, subjective tone. Edward flicked his turned his gaze over to Takill, glaring at him hatefully.

"Oh, Edward, that's no way to treat someone that you haven't seen in such a long time! After all, you _were _in a coma for five months because of me.." He walked towards them, stretching out his blood-covered hand, "Now, if you don't mind _Roy_, I'd like to have my _playmate _back."

Roy shook his head as he took another step away from the approaching man. He then turned and ran, seeing as this was the only way to escape and also, putting Edward down would mean that Takill could immediately grab him and depart. Not to mention, his gloves were in his pocket and by the time he put them on, it would be too late.

Takill rolled his eyes and chased after him, gaining speed rather quickly and catching up to the two. He grabbed Roy's arm and threw him back, causing the dark haired man to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Edward rolled out of his arms and quickly got up on his knees and looked over at Roy.

"Roy!" Edward screamed when Takill placed a foot on Roy's back and grinding down on him. Takill laughed maniacally when he saw the expression on Edward's face. Roy glared up at him and coughed, then shifted his gaze to Edward.

"Edward… Run.."

"What?"

"Run, damn it!" Roy screamed, grabbing Takill foot and pulling him down.

"You bastard!" Takill spat as he grabbed Roy and turned him on his back, holding his wrists high above his head and sitting down on top of him.

"Roy!"

"**RUN**, GOD DAMN IT." Roy screamed, glaring at Edward, "I can take it, just get the hell out of here!" Takill smiled.

"Oh yes, he can little Edward. But don't worry, as soon as I'm finished with Roy, I'll come after you." Roy growled and kneed Takill side, which earned him a slap in the face, "You bastard. You just kicked me.."

"Edward! Go, please!" Roy yelled again. Edward nodded and got up very shakily and hobbled away, tripping over his feet or just plain running out of breath. He looked back and squeezed his eyes shut before running blindly. The last thing he heard was Roy screaming out in pain…

**/End Story/**

Whoo. That's crappy. XD Wtf.. Did anyone else find the ending _horrible_? Now, how am I supposed to get onto the next chapter? Hmm… I'm getting crappier and crappier by the.. chapter.. Oo; I seriously don't know what to do for the next chapter… GIVE ME IDEAS! I can either tell what happened to Roy… Or what's going to happen to Edward! Even though.. I have a feeling Edward's might be a bit boring.. OI, OI! I'll be updating on weekends now! Or at least, I'll try to! nn

Edward: Damn, I did have major mood swings…

Roy: What the hell happened to me?

Hughes: I did something good!

Al: I wasn't in this chapter.. o-o;;

Orenji: Oh, Al. You won't be in the next few chapters either.

Al: Oh, ok then..

Orenji: Are you mad?

Al: Nope!

Roy: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME, BITCH?

Orenji: OMG, you cuss a lot.

Roy: T-T Shut up.

Edward: xD That's great. And I got magical powers at the end which made me run away.

Orenji: Yes! You went all magical and you gained the power to run! Oh, but are you people surprised that Takill came?

Hughes: I HELPED OUT! –very proud of himself-

Orenji: Yes, you did, Maes! –gives Hughes a doggie treat-

Edward, Roy, and Al: Wtf…

FMA: **READ AND REVIEW! Join our fanclubs? Pwease? –puppy eyes- Don't forget Wrath's fanclub!**

Orenji: I updated my profile! So now, I've got pictures in there! GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT THE PICTURES! XD It's messed up.


	7. Takill's First Appearance

Omigosh. I had two projects due May 23 and I also had to update for my rabid fans. xx I told you I'll update on weekends.. well, it's Friday, and it's close to a weekend.. really.. but still! I tried!

Roy: Yes, and you kept your promise. Good job! –huggles-

Orenji: OMGROYJUSTHUGGEDMEITHINKI'MGONNAFAINT! –faints-

Edward: Nice going, smart one.

Roy: Hey! I was in the mood.

Hughes: Aww. How cute! But, I still support the pairing between the two of you!

Roy & Edward: NOOOO! HE'S A FAN!

Al: What's so bad about that?

Edward: Al, not you too! Don't tell me that you support RoyEd too!

Al: Sorry, nii-chan!

Edward: Al!

Orenji: -wakes up and huggles Al and Hughes- OMG YOU GUYS ARE FANS! WEEE! XD I'm hyper.

Hughes: Yay!

Al: It's ok, Orenji! Hyperness is good! ….. Sometimes… but when nii-chan gets hyper, I'm scared of him.

Orenji: XD He's afraid of you, Edward.

Edward: Grr… Shut up and let's review!

**THE REVIEWS!**

**Marii: **Thanks a lot, Marii! XD I won't, trust me. Without Roy, there would be no RoyEd sex! XD! **Edward and Roy: **-shudders-

**Salena-Jagonashi: **Holy crap. At least I updated, right? But um.. Like I said, I was busy, and my grandma and mom are real strict with my time on the computer. I have to do all of this and that and everything else under the sun while they sit on their butts and do nothing. So yea, don't rush me. **Al: **You'll have to excuse Orenji-chan. She's… touchy today.

**Angi: **OMG YOU'RE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER. –adds to favorite reviewers section in profile- Lol. You're so cool! Thanks for supporting me, Angi! And you didn't sound evil! n-n You were just fine. But thanks for you suggestions! I'm using them, by the way. YAY! THANKS! You're the only one who helped me out for this chapter… Thanks a lot! But no thanks to the NON-HELPERS! –clings to Angi-

**Deragonmaji: **YAY! Happy late birthday! XD But yes, my birthday is in June 10, and I'm turning 14! Yay! Happy day! Which means I get paid. $-$ And no fair! You're older, but still. It makes me happy to know that people older than me like my story! Thanks! –huggles-

**KuramaIsFine: **What? No good jobs? No keep it up? XD! I'm joking. But yea! They are alike, somewhat. They can be freaking out one minute and hyperactive, and then the next minute, they're all serious and cool.. Oo;;

**FayeS: **-blinks and squeals- Ok! I will! Thank you for complementing it! –huggles- I love people like you. Short, simple reviews that make the writer feel good! Lol.

**KatieCat: **-blinks and squeals- Ok! I will! Thank you for complementing it! –huggles- I love people like you. Short, simple reviews that make the writer feel good! Lol.

**Gravi Freak: **Lol. Tell your brother NO. Thanks so much! You're really random, but thanks for liking my story! AND YOU'RE IN ROY'S FANCLUB! –huggles- THANKS!

**Xelena: **Thanks! I try making it that way, but I always make them OOC! I really need to work on Roy. u-u;;

**Big Bird: **NEE-SAN! –glomps- I told you I hated my story. It's not as good as yours! Mine sucks sooo badly, and I absolutely hate it now. Roy's way too OOC and everything else, and it's just…. Crap… -kills story- SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT! IT'S NOT FOR YOUR PERFECT MIND, JUST FORGET THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY! IT'S HORRIBLE! –hides- **Edward: **-pokes and grins- YES! I RULE OVER THIS STORY NOW, and I say Roy here dies. **Roy: **-pulls out fiber-synthetic gloves and glares at Edward- Not if you don't want to die, Ed-bozu. **Edward: **NOT BOZU! –growls- Fine.

**KatieCat: **I had to put you up twice, because I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You're sooo nice! Is it really the best you've read? n-n; Thank you so much! –huggles and adds to favorite reviewer section-

**Kamenedemon: **XD MOOD SWINGS! And don't fret! Roy is… gonna get tossed around a bit, thrown on the ground and beaten and stuff… and yea! All will be fine. **Roy: **Easy for you to say. -.- **Orenji: **But Hughes is like, the hero in this chapter. Lol. He's in my story a lot, but that's because I love him! –squeals and hugs Hughes- But yes, poor, poor Al. BUT GOOD NEWS; Al's in the next chapter. Lol.** Edward: **Don't make fun of my magical schoolgirl powers.. **Orenji, Roy, Hughes, & Al: **XD! MAGICAL SCHOOLGIRL POWERS! **Edward: **WAIT! NO.. Um.. It was Wrath! **Wrath: **Shut up! It wasn't me! –clings to Orenji- Mama! **Orenji: **Hey! Don't be mean to Wrath! He's a very quiet boy. **Edward: **ENVY. **Envy: **I'm not even in here, Chibi-chan. But I can if you want me to. –grins- **FMA: **NO! **Orenji: **SHUT UP! We're ignoring Kame. But don't worry! All will be fine. **Roy: **-tries to kick her off- Let goooo!

**Br14nn4: **LOL! XD! YOU'RE FREAKING GREAT. Are you an actress? And no Mutant Gerbils, please! Oo;; .. Well, you can kill Takill, but if you do that, then there's no plot! –gasps- And then the story's done. …… Which is good.. I don't like this chapter. XD I'm doing a horrible job.

**FullMetalOtaku: **I will! Lol. Don't worry! But thanks a lot! –huggles- **Hughes: **She's in a hugging mood today! –hugs Orenji- **Orenji: **Meep! Oo;

**Shingo-sama: **I LOVE YOU TOO, SHI-KOI! XD –nibbles on cookie and drinks milk- Yay! Thankies! –huggles- I love you, Shi-koi! And I will, even though I'm having my doubts! Lol. **Edward: **But I do! My God, look at her! She's like… flailing her arms! Even when she talks about you at school, she freaks out and won't shut up! **Orenji: **How would you know! **Edward: **Um… (dot dot dot) **Orenji: **STALKER!

**Anime Monster: **Oo;; ROY! I'VE BEEN ROY-JACKED. **Roy: **Hey.. it's not that bad. At least I've got a girl with me. –grins- Murr.. :3 **Edward: **…..Murr? –busts our laughing- **Orenji: **ROY MURRED. XD!

**Blue200423: **YAY! At least I got one person to like Edward's new attitude on life. XD That's so cool! –huggles- Yes, and Roy is protective… which I've gotta fix. X-X And Hughes is same-old, nothing special. XD I love you, Hughes. **Hughes: **Hey! I'm special! **Edward: **Special Ed.. **Orenji: **… That's so last year, Edward.

Thanks for supporting me, you guys! I really mean it. Hopefully this story gets it's reviews up to like.. past 110! That's my goal. Hopefully, in 3-4 chapters, I'll be pass 110. XD I need to keep to my day-job.

Edward: Right…

Orenji: OMGOMGOMGOMG.. I had writer's block for this chapter ALREADY. XD So yea, sorry if it's gimpy! n-n;; And Angi, I'm using your ideas, kk? THANKIES SO MUCH! –huggles Angi- And because I don't feel like doing the disclaimer, there is none. XD I'm so stupid! OH OH OH! **_THERE'S SPOILERS AHEAD ON SCAR'S DEATH! _**XD SORRY! Oh! And also, there's like… Roy… stuff in here. Let's just say that Takill's very abusive and he still gets turned on enough to do things to our poor Colonel. SO OMG ROY ABUSE! And… IT'S SOME WHAT DESCRIPTIVE ON… PARTS… you'll know what I mean when you read it. ;;;; -sweatdrops- But what I don't get is why people like this story.. I'm beginning to hate it, because ROY'S OOCNESS. –kicks Roy- Darn it. But yea, I especially hate this chapter like… crap.. I wanna kill it sooo badly. This is really, really, REALLY bad, so don't… .freak out on me. **Flames are welcome on this chapter..**

**/Story begins/**

Edward 

Edward ran for the longest of time, not knowing where he was going, or in fact, what he was doing. His breath was fast and harsh, and the beating of his heart rang in his ears. His legs felt like giving out, and wanted to collapse anytime, but he pushed on, not wanting to disappoint the Colonel, who was held hostage by the psychopathic, so-called Lightning Alchemist, Takill Corrin.

_Oh God, it's all my fault. Why didn't Roy let him have me? Why did he do that? Oh God, I'm sorry Roy! _He screamed in his mind as tears clung to his eyelashes.

The pleas that emitted from Roy Mustang still repeated in his mind, loud and clear. The expression on the dark haired man made its place in his brain, showing the same image every time he took a step.

Finally, he stopped and collapsed to the floor, not able to go on. He was weary, weak, fatigued.. He gritted his teeth and glared at the road ahead of him as blades of grass clung to his face and slid across his glowing cheeks. His throat was bone-dry and scratchy, and his body was covered in sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut, slowly getting back up and collapsing again.

He growled. "Darn it.. I've got to keep going… Come on, Edward!" He murmured, pushing himself up and kneeling on the cool, green grass. He shoved himself up and stumbled, but quickly gained his balance as he continued to run.

_Roy_

Takill kicked Roy in the side, sending him flying and crashing into the brick building. He grunted in pain as he fell to the ground, gasping slightly. The Colonel shifted his gaze upward, glaring at the approaching man. He had managed to get his fiber-synthetic gloves on his hands, but still; He had no strength left to use alchemy. Roy was completely wiped out, and because he's the type to rely on this power, he never had a gun equipped on him.

"See what you've made me do? I'm hurting you, Mustang. You know I don't like doing this." He bent down and cupped Roy's cheek with his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the blood that trickled down his cheek from the many wounds, "Now if you only handed over the FullMetal Alchemist like I told you to do, you wouldn't be in this pain." He grinned slyly.

Roy growled and spat in his face, causing the eerie grin on his lips to turn to a dark frown. Takill growled and threw Roy's head off to the side and got up swiftly, kneeing the side of the dark-haired mans' face. Roy fell back to the ground and cursed underneath his breath. Takill smiled and got back down, tucking a strand of Roy's soft, black hair behind his ear.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, dear." He said playfully, now playing with the man's hair. Roy grumbled and punched him away.

"I said you're a fucking bastard that's going to burn in the depths of Hell." Roy barked, glaring at him and using the nearby wall to pick himself off the ground. Takill smirked as he picked him up and shoved Roy up against the wall, getting dangerously close to his face.

"I've already been in Hell, and to be honest with you, I liked it." He said, nuzzling Roy's cheek with his own. Colonel Mustang growled and struggled against his hold, his heart beating faster and faster with each passing second.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"What? Oh, about Hell…" Takill started, whispering everything into Roy's ear, causing him to shudder. "Like I said, I've been to Hell. I died and I was brought back to life for one purpose." He said, making eight-figures on Roy's shirt with his index finger.

"So… what Lieutenant Hawkeye said was…" Takill brought a finger up to Roy's lips, silencing him.

"Yes, what she said was absolutely correct. 100 percent. I died five years ago, Roy, and I came back just a year ago, to find out that Scar had died." The tan-skinned man growled, shoving Roy even more into the wall, as if he was trying to get him to force his way through the solid brick.

"He died because of those bastard alchemists, Edward and Alphonse Elric, and your military force. I'm sure you know what happened, right Colonel?" Takill said harshly, "They killed him. He lost his arms, and was shot to death by _your _men." Roy stood there, not wanting to speak another word, but he knew that he wasn't the one who ordered them to do such irrational actions.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Roy Mustang?" Takill hissed, slamming him into the wall once again, "What damned excuse do you have this time!" He shouted. Roy sighed and glared up into his red eyes, regaining his strength slowly.

"I'm sorry for that, but I did not tell my men to do such things. The only person who comes to mind of who could have done is Kimbley." The dark-haired man spoke softly at first, but his words were firm at the end, "And I'm not exactly sure why you blame this whole incident on the Elric brothers. Yes, it's true that Scar lost his arm, the same exact arm that his brother gave him when he was experimenting on Alchemy, to Alphonse, but that was intentional. He wanted Al to have his alchemy possessed arm in order for him to become the Philosopher's Stone, and he wanted to save Al also, because Kimbley had turned Al into a bomb." Roy said calmly, seeing the expression on Takill's face gave him more courage than before. He continued on.

"His other arm was lost due to Kimbley, seeing as he is the Bomb Alchemist. Scar said that the only way for Al to survive was to have Edward use Alchemy on him, but since Edward was nowhere around at that time, that's when Scar fused his arm with Al, in order to save his life. Kimbley did die, but not his orders. His men followed through on his demands and shot Scar who knows how many times, and yes.. he did die." Takill's eyes burned with hate as he shook his head rapidly. "But Edward came, and just as the city was about to blow, he saved it, along with his brother."

"You're lying." He said slowly, glaring at Roy. "**You're lying!**" He screamed, thrusting Roy onto the ground. Roy gasped sharply from the impact and stared up at the opposing man above him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked roughly, trying to get back on his feet, but was pushed down by Takill when the tan-skinned man got on top of him, shoving him down into the ground, "Wait! Wha-What do you think you're doing?" Roy asked frantically when Takill got close to his face once again.

"I'm going to make you pay for your actions," He said, licking his lips slightly, "and then I'm going after the FullMetal Alchemist when I'm through with you." He hissed, cupping Roy's cheek with his hand. Roy stared up at him, his dark eyes widened slightly.

"You're not laying a finger on Edward…" Roy said, his voice quivered at the end of his sentence. Takill broke out into laughter.

"You're a funny man. That's why I like you so damn much." He said coolly, nuzzling Roy's neck and nipping it. Roy straightened out and gasped.

"You bastard." Colonel Roy Mustang growled, grabbing Takill's shoulder and trying to force the man off, but to no avail. Takill was only a few inches away from him now, and growing closer.

"Now, now. If you struggle, it'll only make things worse." The man whispered huskily as he licked Roy's flesh, trailing it up to his jaw line and at the corner of Roy's lips, grinning widely. Roy shivered and stared at the man, snapping his fingers like crazy, hoping that it would spark. Takill shook his head.

"That's pitiful, Roy Mustang. Must you avoid me? After all, how else are you going to repay me for everything you've done?" The red eyed, tan-skinned man smiled, kissing Roy's cheek. Roy turned his head away, glaring at what ever was in front of him. Takill grumbled, grabbing Roy's face by coerce and grinned, forcing a kiss on Roy's lips.

_Edward_

The blonde tripped once again and fell onto the dewy grass, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Damn it all… I've got to keep going! I don't care… How long I've.. been out for. I'm going.. to keep going.." Edward breathed, using a tree to support himself. He clawed at the bark, pulling himself up and leaning up against the over-grown plant. He panted and shoved himself off, jogging down the road. The image of Roy and his screams still played in his mind, causing him to run harder and faster. He squeezed his eyes shut, sprinting wildly until he ran into something.

He gasped and yelped when he crashed to the ground, flinching and keeping his eyes shut. The approaching man got closer.

"_Oh God, this is it. I'm going to die! I'm sorry, Roy! Sorry… Sorry; It's my fault!" _Edward cried in his mind, repeating the words "sorry". At last, the man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Edward? What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. Edward blinked and looked up at him, jumping to his feet and hugging him.

"Oh God, Hughes!" Edward shouted, burying his face into the older man's chest. Hughes arched a brow and unattached the younger boy from his body, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his teary, golden eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong? Where's the Colonel? Where's Roy?" Maes asked calmly, but couldn't help the slight waver in his voice. Edward bit his lip and clenched his fist, looking away from him. Hughes scanned his face with his golden-green eyes before shaking him a little.

"Edward, answer me." Still no reply came from Edward.

"Edward.. Come on, please. Tell me what happened to Roy!" Hughes asked again, shaking Edward once more. The blonde opened his mouth.

"It's my fault, Hughes. All my fault." Edward said quietly. He turned his gaze back up and Hughes and fought back on-coming tears, "Roy.. Takill came and.. Roy told me to run. I don't know.. All I remember is Roy yelling at me, telling me to run far away while Takill beat him." Edward choked out. Hughes studied him a bit longer, his eyes wide.

Ultimately, Hughes released Edward and sighed heavily, "It's not your fault, Edward. Roy's just stubborn that way. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine." Hughes reasoned, smiling weakly at the Elric and ruffling his blonde hair. Edward sighed and stared up at him pitifully, sniffling.

"Now, do you know where they are?" Hughes asked quietly, pulling out his pistol along with bullets, loading them into the gun barrel. Edward nodded and pointed off to the direction behind him.

"They went down that way, Hughes.." The Lieutenant Colonel nodded as he picked up Edward and throw him over his shoulder, running down the way Edward had just pointed to.

"Ah! Hu-Hughes! What are you doing! Roy doesn't want me anywhere near there! Hughes!" Edward shouted in the older man's ear.

"Edward! Jeez, I swear you're going to make me go deaf one of these days!" Hughes exclaimed as he continued to run, "And I have to bring you with me. You need protection, because what if Takill isn't with Roy anymore and he decides to come after you? What then?" Hughes asked, arching a brow and looking up at him, smirking slightly. Edward blinked and sighed, stopping all of his protesting.

Hughes smiled and looked straight ahead to see where he was going exactly, his cheerful expression fading to a serious one. They continued to run for a while.

_Roy_

Roy growled and shoved the man off of him, rolled to his side and coughed hoarsely. Takill grinned and licked his lips, crawling back over to the Colonel.

"Aw, but Colonel. I was done; you still have to pay me back." He said, tucking a strand of Roy's dark hair behind his ear. Roy Mustang glared up at him and jolted up quickly, smacking him away and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You fucking sick bastard.." He spat and got up on his two feet, his legs wobbling. The red-eyed, tan-skinned man also got up, walking in circles around Roy. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and pulled him closer to his own body, sliding his moist tongue across Roy's cheek. Roy shivered and jerked back, throwing the offensive man off him.

"You're a monster!" He shouted, stumbling backwards while wiping the saliva off his now violated cheek. Takill just chuckled.

"Roy, you're hurting my feelings." Takill said in what he calls, his innocent voice. He stepped closer while Roy staggered backwards.

"You don't have any feelings." The dark-haired man replied, growling. Takill stopped and looked up at a passing cloud before turning back to Roy, grinning.

"You're right; I don't have feelings. I almost forgot." With that said, Takill lunged for Roy, pressing his up against the wall again, making Roy smack his head up against the building. Takill smiled at his masterpiece, scanning Roy's battered and beaten body with his red eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful…" Takill breathed, burring his face in Roy's neck. Roy squeezed his eyes shut, praying for all of this to be a bad dream as Takill soon began to suck on the sensitive flesh.

"St-Stop this.." Roy demanded, a slight quiver at the end of his sentence; which caught the dark-skinned man's attention.

"Oh Roy, are you scared of me now?" Takill asked, bringing his face back up to meet Roy's gaze, "You're body's trembling. Is it because you're afraid of me, or…" He once again, brought his tongue across Roy's cheek, "…Are you trembling with excitement?" Roy growled and turned his head away, his heart pounded in his chest.

"Get off." The Colonel said quietly. Takill simpered devilishly as his face drew closer, only a few inches once again.

"But why? I can't help myself; you're just too damn cute." Takill whispered, placing is lips on Roy's bruised ones, forcing his tongue into Roy's mouth and exploring the wet cavern. Roy squeezed his eyes shut and bit the unwanted object in his mouth. Takill moved away, glaring at him and raising his hand up it the air, making it crash down on Roy's cheek. He tugged at the collar of Roy's uniform and pulled him forward, kissing him fiercely. Roy groaned and tried to pull away, but his body was too weak, and his mind couldn't function right. It was as if everything in his body had shut down completely, not having enough willpower to fight back.

Without a warning, a gunshot sounded as a bullet flew past the small gap between Roy and Takill, causing the tan-skinned man to pull back and look over at the direction of where the gun had been fired.

Hughes stood there, gun in hand and pointed at the enemy, his breathing fast and heavy from both shock and exhaustion. A blonde head poked out from behind Roy, his golden eyes wide.

"Roy!" Edward called out, stepping out from behind the older man.

"Edward.. Maes.." Roy choked out, looking at them with confusion in his eyes. Hughes kept his gaze on Takill, never moving from his spot nor moving a muscle. He had a clear shot at Takill, who's arms were still grasping firmly on Roy's forearms.

"T..Takill, you release him right now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way; you're choice." Hughes finally said, squeezing the trigger slightly. Takill smiled and released his hold on Roy, closing his eyes and turning his head off to the side. Roy collapsed to the ground, glaring up at him.

"I like the hard way, but right now, I'm bored of you all." He said, turning back up at the fallen Roy, "I'll be back, Colonel Roy Mustang. But next time, I'm not after you." He sneered, tilting his head off to where Edward was. Before Roy could respond, he slammed his fists together, a bright, blinding light emitting from it. When the light cleared up, Takill was no where to be seen.

Edward gasped and ran to the Colonel's side, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy? Roy, I'm sorry! A-Are you alright?" He asked in concern, shaking him lightly.

"Hey… Roy?" Edward tried again, after getting no response the first time. Roy growled and smacked his hand away, glaring up at him.

"I told you to run, damn it! Why did you come back!" He shouted uncharacteristically. Ed blinked and fell backwards, staring up at him.

"Hu-Hughes said.."

"I brought him along, sir. I- I'm sorry; it's my fault. Don't blame Edward." Hughes interrupted, stepping forward. He took the time to look at Roy's beaten and bloody body, cringing at the sight of it. Never, in his life, would he think that Roy would have been defeated so easily and left in this kind of condition.

"Roy.. What happened?" He ultimately asked, kneeling down next to the wounded man. Roy growled and looked away, staring at the patch of clovers ahead of him.

"Nothing." Colonel Mustang replied lowly, not making eye contact with the two men by his side, "Just don't bring up anything that you saw at Central. Don't even breath a word about it, you understand?" Roy said. Hughes nodded and bowed slightly.

"Yes, sir.. But can I ask why you didn't use Alchemy? You have your fiber-synthetic gloves on, don't you? So, why didn't you use them?" Maes Hughes asked, arching a brow slightly.

"Because… I somehow ran out of energy to even use my alchemy. I couldn't even get a spark out of it…" Roy said quietly. Hughes sighed and turned over to Edward, who was now very quiet. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"It's alright, Edward. No need to worry; everything's fine." Maes Hughes comforted, getting Edward to smile just a bit. Roy grunted and pushed himself up against the wall and pulled himself up, his legs wobbling. He looked over at them and smiled faintly.

"I-I'm fine. Nothing but a few cuts and bruises, it's nothing serious. Most of this is out of shock." He said, pushing himself away from the wall and standing up. Hughes nodded his head and got up, helping Edward to his feet by offering his hand to FullMetal. The blonde couldn't help but blame this all on himself, and as Roy turned to him and smiled, he ran to him and wrapped his arms around the older man, burring his face into the stained uniform.

"Oh God, Roy. I'm so sorry!" Ed cried, tightening his hold on Roy. The Colonel blinked and stumbled backwards, managing to keep his balance and support himself, grabbing Edward's forearm gently. He arched a brow slightly, not knowing what to do or what to say. He turned his head to look at Hughes, trying to get the answers out of him and when he got none, he sighed and turned back to Edward, slowly wrapping his own arms around the smaller framed boy.

"E-Edward. I uh.. I-It's ok. I'm just glad… you're safe." He said uncomfortably but managed to hide the uncertainty in his voice. He embraced Edward and held him there, a small smile across his lips.

"I'm sorry Roy.. I'm so sorry." Edward apologized again, shaking his head slightly.

"It's ok, Edward. Really, it's ok. Just promise me not to listen to Hughes anymore, alright?" He said jokingly, even after all he's been through. Edward sniffled and nodded his head, not making eye contact with him. Hughes, just now getting what he meant, pouted.

"Aww, that's no fair, Roy! After all I've done for you, you could've at least shown me some consideration!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

**/End Story/**

**GAWD THIS SUCKED MONKEY. **XD Seriously. It had to have been the WORST chapter I have ever made! It's crappy… and sucky… and Edward hugged … Roy, which wasn't so crappy for me, because I support them. XD

Edward: -growls- You suck.. I'm never hugging Roy again.

Roy: -out of nowhere, hugs Edward from behind- But you came running to me, Edward!

Edward: -blushes- L-Let go!

Al and Hughes: Awwww!

Edward: NO. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Roy: -blinks- I got my ass kicked… By…. Some dead guy? HOW LAME.

Orenji: XD SORRY! But you did. You should have listened to Riza!

Riza: Yes, sir. You know, everything I've told you, you never believed until it really happens.

Roy and Orenji: RIZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW'D YOU GET HERE!

Riza: …. The back gate.

Orenji: Well, we'll just have to put you back now, don't we? –shoves Riza Hawkeye back through the door- Man, she scares me.

Hughes: … Yea.

Al: Um… Let's stop this commentary. I'm tired.

Orenji: You weren't even in this chapter, Al. BUT THE GOOD THING IS, IS THAT YOU ARE IN THE NEXT ONE! D

Al: YAY! D

Edward: Oh gawd, now the D phase.. -.-

FMA: **READ AND REVIEW! ASK ORENJI TO JOIN OUR FANCLUBS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

Orenji: I'm getting really bored of that.. XD JUST JOIN! We need WRATH LOVERS, DARN YOU! –shakes fist- He's sooooo cute! –huggles Wrath-

Wrath: MAMA! –huggles back-

Orenji: -squeals- See ya!


	8. Taking care of Roy and helping out

Omg.. Thank you guys so much for those reviews. It made me want to continue and so.. here I am! But after getting a complaint from a lot of fellow reviewers, who IMed me out of the blue, about me doing my commentaries too long, I won't reply to The Reviews anymore.. I will only reply to a couple, and not to every single review I get. I'm so sorry everyone!

Edward: That sucks.. but at least we can continue this story. Do you even know how to end this?

Orenji: o-o; Um.. no. Is that bad?

Edward: You're hopeless!

Al: Oh, don't worry, Orenji! Nii-san is just cranky because he didn't get enough sleep last night.

Roy: Really? I didn't know. Poor Hagane no..

Hughes: Only you would know why, Roy, seeing as you _were _with him last night. –smirks-

Roy: …You're sick. I wouldn't do that unless Edward really wants it.

Edward: ……. Wtf? I'm getting a restraining order.

Orenji: Stop it! You're making the commentaries too long and you're scaring Aru's mind! Oh, and I'm sorry for taking so long.

Al: o-o;;;; Ish ok.. I'll just ignore them.

Orenji: Oh, but I got a new story opener, story divider, and story ender! It's gonna be that V-V-V thing. XD

Edward: Congratulations?

Orenji: Thanks! But you can introduce the story, Aru! Because I love you so much.

Al: Yay! Please enjoy this chapter of **Remembering You**! Thank you for your reviews and support for this!

_Disclaimer_: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, then… MADNESS!

V-V-V

Maes Hughes was the one who drove the wounded Roy Mustang and the memory-ridden Edward Elric home that night, making sure that Roy was alright, preparing him food, wrapping his wounds, and even giving him a sponge bath (without removing his boxers, mind you.)! Mustang was glad that Hughes had gotten there, or else he probably wouldn't have made it through that battle between him and Takill, the so-called Lightning Alchemist raised from the dead.

Hughes entered in his room, a smile plastered across his face as trotted over to Roy's bedside, dropping a bowl of soup, accompanied with a legless, TV dinner table and a large cup of water.

"Come on Roy; time to eat!" The male chirped, shoving a spoon in Roy's hand.

"Can you be any gentler?" Roy asks, arching a brow as he adjusted the silverware in his hand to get it to fit easier. Maes chuckled as he sat at the foot of his bed, watching him.

"Enough talking, and more eating Roy! You need to get your strength back after your little tussle with that guy." Hughes reminded, shaking a finger at Roy jokingly. He nodded and rolled his eyes, staring at the food.

"You know, I'm not sick. I can eat solid foods, Maes." The Colonel said, turning his eyes up at Hughes, who just shrugged.

"So? That was the only thing I could find edible and not insect-infected." He replied, arching a brow suggestively as he saw the look on Roy's face.

"Shut up, Maes." Roy mumbled, scooping up the liquid with his spoon and sipping it, savoring the taste. "Where's Edward?" He asked, not looking up from his plate until he took a long drink from his cup.

"Him? Oh, he's with Al." Hughes answered, leaning back slightly and staring up at the ceiling with a long sigh. "Ed was a little depressed, so I thought that if he saw Al again, he'd be happy. And success!"

"I thought Alphonse was with Major Armstrong." Roy mentioned.

"I called Armstrong up and had him bring Al here." Hughes replied.

"That quick?"

"Yup; Edward sure was happy to see him."

"Ah.." Roy took another sip from the bowl and swallowed a chunk of an unknown object inside, but didn't complain. In fact, it was tasty.

"So, mind telling me what happened exactly?" Hughes asked, not bothering to make eye contact with Roy.

"About what?" Roy asked, acting innocent on his friend even though he knew what he was asking about.

"About that Takill guy; what happened between you and him? That was… rather an awkward position you were in when I found you."

"If you're thinking that he and I ar.." Hughes interrupted Roy, before even giving him the chance to finish his sentence.

"No! Of course not! I was just wondering why he was doing that, and what exactly he wanted from Edward and you."

"Oh. Well, I can't really explain why he was trying to get in my pants in the first place." Roy said, sitting his spoon down inside the bowl and sighing heavily as he took another gulp of his water.

"But he was after FullMetal because he believes that he was the one responsible for Scar's death." He informed looking at Maes, who looked back.

"But Kimbley killed Scar, didn't he?" Hughes asked, his eyes wandering Roy's face, watching his expression as he nodded.

"Yes, he did, but Takill won't believe the truth. He still blames Edward, even after I told him everything about Scar's mishap. So now.." Once again, Hughes cut him off.

"He wants revenge."

"Yea." Mustang answered, a bit of annoyance in his voice as he cleared his throat and continued.

"But as I was saying… He wants revenge on Edward for 'killing' his friend or whatever, and he won't stop un.."

"Until he gets what he wants." Hughes said, grinning widely at how aggravated Roy got.

"Will you _stop_ doing that?" Mustang asked, rolling his onyx eyes at the chuckling man.

"Sorry Roy. But you're so predictable." Hughes said, still smiling.

"Well, I don't care if I'm predictable or not. You can keep your mouth shut." He snapped, drinking some of his soup straight from the bowl.

"Fine, fine; I'll stop. So what are you going to do about this? How are you going to protect Edward if you can't even protect yourself?" He asked, still keeping his eyes on Roy, who just growled.

"Trust me. I'll think of a way, and you're going to help me."

V-V-V

Edward lay on the grass, arms behind his head and using them like a pillow. He mumbled slightly at how uncomfortable his automail arm was, but didn't bring it to Al, who lay right beside him, watching the same clouds glide across the light blue sky.

His red trench coat clung to his small body, along with his original black shirt and pants, and not the mention his boots. When they arrived to Roy's home, Hughes scavenged around the house for some clothing Edward could use, and just so happened to find Ed's old clothing there. After much questioning, Roy finally told him that Edward spent the night at his house very long ago **with** Alphonse, of course, and he forgot his clothes. Of course, Hughes bought it and never brought it up again.

"Brother.. what are you thinking?" Al asked suddenly, catching the blonde off guard.

"Huh? Oh, uh.. I don't know. I guess I'm trying to remember the past." He replied, turning his head to look at giant suit of armor. Al moved his head to look over at him as well, his armor creaking slightly from the movement.

"Do you.. want me to help you?" Al asked quietly, his eyes locked on Edward. The youth blinked before nodding his head, sitting up from the cool grass along with Al. They turned their bodies to face each other crossed their legs, preparing themselves.

"Alright. So.." Al began, now wondering where he should begin. Edward blinked, his amber eyes scanning Al's body before speaking.

"Should I tell you what I remember first?"

"Isn't it the Human Transmutation experiment?" Al asked.

"Well.. yea. That's all I know. So you can start from there." Edward said, smiling warmly at his younger brother, who would have smiled back if he wasn't lacking a body.

"Alright.. so after the Human Transmutation incident, I was able to get you to Winry's house…"

"Winry?" Edward asked, arching a brow in confusion.

"Yea. Winry Rockbell. She's one of our childhood friends whose grandmother works with automail, which is the substitute we used for the limbs you were missing after our Human Transmutation."

"Oh, ok then." He blinked and sighed inwardly, looking down at the ground. "Do you.. have a picture of her?"

"Um.. not with me, brother. But when we get back to Central, I'll show you!" Al said cheerfully, getting a smile from Edward.

"Yea, but she's really nice. She may yell a lot, but she's really kind-hearted, and she cares a lot about us; she's like a sister to us." He said, before continuing on.

"Her grandmother, Pinako, made you automail when you were still nine, but the automail you have now, that's Winry's piece of art. After you got used to the feeling, that's when you decided to become a State Alchemist and burned our house down…"

"I burned our house down?"

"Yup. You thought we had no need for one, now that you were going to become a State Alcemist." Edward stayed quiet and listened to Al, hearing every word as he tried to remember all of the things his younger brother was telling him.

"The Colonel and First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye took us, after hearing about our troubles, had us board a train and leave Resembool, our hometown, and went to where they were taking the tests, and stayed at…" He paused, wondering if he should even be telling Edward this horrible event, but after getting many urges from Edward, he spoke.

"We stayed at Shou and Nina Tucker's house." He said, noticing the way Edward reacted to the name.

Edward jolted up, sitting up straight as the name 'Nina' rang through his mind, and his hands shook slightly. Al watched him before finally calling out his name, in hopes that he was alright. After Edward nodded and made up the lie that he was hungry and probably had low blood sugar, they went inside the kitchen to continue their conversation.

"We stayed at their house while you took the exams. But after you passed and Chimera spotting had occurred, you decided to stick your nose in it, like always, and try to solve the problem. But…" He paused once again, hesitating to continue his story.

"Al?" Edward asked, taking a bite out of a banana.

"Oh, sorry! I must've zoned off. Where was I?" He asked, trying to pull an act on Edward, and succeeding.

"You were about to say something about the Chimeras or whatever." The blonde reminded with a mouth full of the fruit.

"Oh.. um.." Al began, not wanting to be in this predicament, but continued on. He knew his brother needed all the help he could get, and if this happening helps jog his memory, then he'd do it.

"It turned out the Tucker was the one creating the chimera's, in hope of recreating his wife.. but, after going mad, he.. turned Nina, his own daughter, and their dog into a chimera.. he combined them together, and it was a success.

Edward's amber eyes widened, dropping the banana on the ground, causing it the _splat _when it hit the solid surface of the ground. He's hands trembled along with his body as his faced paled, suddenly loosing his confidence in everything. Al took a step forward him, suddenly becoming concern.

"Brother…? Are you alright?" He asked, bending down slightly to get a good glimpse of Edward's face.

"Y-Yea.. I'm fine.. Blood sugar." He lied again, picking up the now filthy banana and tossing it in the garbage can as he reached out to grab another kind of fruit, taking a bite out of the juicy apple.

The youth turned and walked toward the refrigerator, opening it and sticking his head inside in search of a drink. He pulled out a carton of milk and swished around the white liquid inside the carton, opening the top and doing a 'waterfall' with it. He closed his mouth, and a disgusted beyond belief look came across his features as he spat the milk out, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"That's **disgusting**! How can they drink this.. this.. sickening drink!" He shouted, putting the cap back on and throwing it back inside to fridge and slamming it shut. Al laughed and giggled at Ed, not being able to hold it in any longer. His amber eyes glared at Al, waving his hand at him.

"Shut up, Al. It wasn't funny, I could have been poisoned."

"You're still like I remember you." Al said, giggling.

"What do you mean?"

"You still detest milk. You absolutely hate it." Al said, halting his laughter for a bit to talk to Edward.

"Yea…"

Hughes walked down the hallway, grinning when he spotted the Elric brothers.

"Why, hello there, Edward! Al!" Maes greeted, waving to both, getting a wave in return.

"Hello, Hughes!" Al chirped.

"Hey, Hughes." Edward said, looking up at him.

"What are you guys doing out here? Did you get bored of the outside world?" Maes joked, putting away the plates he was carrying inside the dishwasher.

"Not really; Edward said he was low on blood sugar or something, so we came in here to get him something to eat." Al explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, really? I hope you got something to help that, Edward." Hughes spoke, leaning up against the table and smirking over at Ed.

"Uh, yea, I did. Thanks, Hughes." The blonde said as he hoisted himself up on a nearby table and sat on it.

"So? What were you talking about? Anything about me?" Hughes asked, arching a brow suggestively as he began to jump.

"Tell me! Please! I'll keep it a secret if you want me too! Please, please, please!" He pleaded, clasping his hands together and bringing them under his nose, winking exemplarily.

"Oh, it was nothing about you!" Al said, not trying to sound mean. "I was just telling Ed about his past to help him out."

"Oh… really." Hughes said quietly, thinking he just barged into an important conversation. "So, did your trip to the past help you out any?" He asked, turning to the awfully quiet blonde teen.

"Um… I guess." Ed replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Well! That's good. Roy wants me to run to the store and get some stuff, so can you two be good and help him out while I'm gone?" He asked happily, grinning as he walked out the door.

"Thanks a lot! See you soon!" He called to them without waiting for their reply, closing the door behind him as he went. Al and Edward blinked and looked at each other, suddenly laughing out for some reason. After a while, Edward looked up at Al and quieted down, clearing his throat.

"I'm gonna check on Roy, k?" He said, hopping off the table he was on and walking down the hallway, opening many doors before finding the Colonel's chamber.

"Roy? Are you awake?" Edward asked, stepping in the find Roy on his side, his back turned to the blonde.

"Roy?" He called, walking carefully to the dark haired man. He peeked over him and smiled faintly when he saw the man's peaceful face as he slept. Even when he slept, Edward still thought he looked handsome and perfect-angled cheeks; salmon-pink, pouty lips; soft, raven black hair; and cat-shaped eyes with slightly curled, jet-black lashes. Absolutely beautiful.

Ed sighed as he sat down at the edge, bringing his hand over Roy's face to brush loose strands of hair out of the older males slightly pale face, watching his chest rise steadily with every breath he took. After meeting Roy, talked to him for the first time and saw what he did for him in order to protect the blonde, he knew right then and there; he needed his memory back in order to help Roy, no matter what the consequences.

He stared at male's complexion, wondering his secrets to that perfect, soft, flawless skin before getting up and smiled.

"_Even in his sleep.. he's still handsome.. still.._" He thought, before blushing and shaking his head violently. He got up and walked back out the door, careful to close the door quietly so it won't disturb Roy's sleep.

Edward walked back to the kitchen with Al, sitting down on a chair and looking up at the suit of armor.

"How is he doing, brother?" Al asked, watching his older sibling walk into the room. Ignoring Al's question, he got straight to the point.

"Al… I want you to help me get my memory back and…" Edward paused before continuing.

"I want you to teach me Alchemy.."

V-V-V

There's mah chapter! I liked this one actually. It was better than my other one. And because of my procrastinating, I'm starting on my other chapter right now! And there's lots of ways to spell Resembool, that's just how I chose to spell it… Hum, tomorrow's my birthday and stuff, so I'm gonna have to finish the other chapter fast, before I get caught in the "merriment".. Grr..

Edward: You don't like your birthday, do you?

Orenji: Don't get me wrong, I like my birthday.. but I'm gonna hate this one.

Al: Why?

Orenji: Oh.. my mom's boyfriend is coming to spend it with me, and take all of my mom's attention like always. ….You know what? My mom's been ignoring me again. o-o Not like I care.

Roy: I'll spend it with you!

Hughes: Yes! Me too!

Edward: I'll come.

Al: Mm hmm! We'll all be here for your birthday!

Orenji: Thank you! –huggles all of them- At least someone loves me.

**Read and review! See you next time!**


	9. Learning Alchemy and running away

Yay! Next chapter! Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it lots and lots!

Edward: No more replying to reviews… Damn, I'm gonna miss that.

Orenji: Yea… I will too.

Al: Look on the bright side! At least they're still reviewing you!

Orenji and Edward: Yea..

Roy: And you don't have to waste so much room replying to each and ever single on you get.

Oreanji and Edward: Yea…

Hughes: And you sill got us!

Orenji and Edward: ……

Roy: Nice going, Maes!

Hughes: What did I do!

Roy: Now I'm gonna have to introduce the story! … Actually, I want to introduce it.

Hughes: Then by all means, go for it!

Roy: Thank you for your support, and we hope to hear from you soon! This really is a generous thing of you all to do. –waves 'properly' and winks- See you soon.

_Disclaimer:_ Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. If she did, then there would never be a scene without shounen or shoujo ai.

V-V-V

"Wh-What!" Al asked, stepping back from the question.

"I want you to teach me Alchemy." Edward repeated firmly, his gaze seem to pierce the metal.

"B-But brother, that's too risky! And besides, I'm no good at Alchemy! I'm not even a State Alchemist like you!" The younger brother frantically said, waving his hands out in front of him. Edward shook his head, standing up and tossing a strand of his loose hair behind his shoulder.

"That's alright. I want to do this… for Roy's sake." He replied, standing his ground as he brought his hands up to the back of his head, parting his long, blonde locks three ways and braiding it, finishing it up with a rubber band to hold it in place, leaving out his bangs during the process.

"Brother.. are you positive you want to do this?" Al asked again, with uncertainty in his voice. Edward nodded, looking exactly the same the last time the youngest brother saw him last, before he was in the coma.

"Yea; I'm positive about this Al, and I really need your help to do it. I.. I don't want to be any trouble to Roy, so I want to help him and not get in his way when Takill comes back." The youth explained, clenching his fists at the tanned-man's name.

"I don't want to be helpless anymore! I want to fight with him; I want to protect him instead of him protecting me!" Edward shouted, staring up at Al with determination and vigor. "Please.."

Al sighed inwardly before nodding, still not completely sure he should be agreeing to this kind of thing.

"I understand, Ed… And I'll help you." Al said, knowing that there was no way out of this. Edward smiled as he walked the few extra feet to Al and wrapped his arms around the armor's waist, looking up at him.

"Thanks, Al.." Edward whispered, stepping away to give Al his space. Al's soul smiled back as he nodded, leading the blonde outside where they could practice Alchemy without Roy's realization.

They sat underneath a large, weeping willow tree and faced each other, breathing in heavily.

"Alright; so what you want to do is to concentrate really hard on something. Focus all of your mind and energy onto it." Al instructed, watching Edward breath in and out, trying to calm all of his senses as he nodded, giving Al the sign he was ready.

"So.. Um.." Al began, but then realized he had no clue what he was doing, also not realizing how long he was stalling.

"Al?"

"What?"

"You do know what to do, right?" Edward asked, arching a brow up at him.

"Uh, yea, I know what I'm doing.. but maybe you'd be better off reading Alchemy books before you actually decide to perform Alchemy." Al said, chuckling nervously.

"Alchemy books? Does Roy even have Alchemy books?" Edward asked, slouching over.

"I'm sure he does, since he is an Alchemist. He must have some lying around his house somewhere, right?" Ed nodded, getting back up and heading towards the house without waiting for his brother. He entered the home and strolled into the living room, searching in the book cases and in the cupboards for any trace of Alchemy, but no use.

Al walked inside soon after, helping his older brother with his search, lifting up sofa cushions; looking behind counters; looking in the rooms; anywhere he could think of along with Edward. Nothing came up, not a single trace of Alchemy or anything about its books. Edward groaned and fell to the ground, right on his butt and raised his head up to the ceiling, muttering things to himself. Al joined him on the ground soon after, and tried to raise his hopes.

"It's ok, brother. We can go to the library tomorrow, or when Hughes gets back, and do some research on it. Don't get discouraged." Al said, leaning forward to look at Edward's expression.

"I feel so stupid… so useless, like I couldn't help, I couldn't accomplish anything." The blonde quietly said, feeling so incomplete.

"I feel so weak."

"Don't say that, Ed! You're very strong; we just don't have the right supplies!" Al said, raising his fist in the air to show his belief and resoluteness. "There are lots of things we can do, but right now all we can do is stay positive and be there for the Colonel!" Edward stared at his brother, and listened to his words carefully, repeating every word that Al had said in his head.

Edward smiled as he nodded, turning his amber eyes away from Al. "Yea… thanks Al. I mean it." Edward said, standing up with much energy.

"Alright! So when we get the opportunity, we'll go learn Alchemy!" Edward shouted, grinning down at the armor, who grinned at him back through his soul.

"You will do no such thing. Not under my watch, Edward."

Edward's grin disappeared as he whipped around, staring at the now awake Colonel Roy Mustang.

"But Roy; I have to! I want to help you out when Tak…"

"I said no, Edward. And that's final. As long as you're under my watch, you'll do things my way." Roy said firmly, staring coldly at the small blonde, who faltered under his gaze.

"But.."

"Do you understand me? No Alchemy."

"Why can't I…"

"FullMetal, I said no!" Roy shouted, not noticing his harshness towards Edward, who merely nodded. Mustang then looked over at Al, with those same onyx eyes.

"And you will not be teaching him these things, you hear me?" Al nodded and managed to say, 'Yes, Colonel sir..' and stayed quiet, watching Edward's vacant expression. Roy sighed and turned around, walking into his kitchen and looking around. When Al saw and opening, he stood up and put on hand on Edward's petite shoulder.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm sure he's just a little upset after his fight." Edward nodded, not hearing his brother's words and sighed, turning away and walking towards the door, opening it and walking out. Al felt sorry for his brother and decided to talk to Roy about this whole matter and walked into the kitchen where Roy was, scavenging for any edible substance.

"Colonel.. Why won't you allow Edward to learn Alchemy? What's the matter?' Al softly asked, approaching the man cautiously.

"Because, I don't want him to get sucked into it again. It's too much for him right now, and if he were to learn Alchemy this early, it could be too much for his body." Roy simply said, not bothering to turn to talk to Al.

"But he's really determined to do it. He's trying to learn so he can protect you. He felt so weak after he witnessed what happened in the fight with you and Takill, so now he wants to be strong for you. Please, Colonel." He tried again, only to get shot down like before.

"How many times must I say no? No is no, and that's final Alphonse. Now drop the subject." The Colonel replied, closing the cupboard door and standing up, groaning as he did so.

"You should go back to bed, Colonel Sir. You're not healed, and you should really get some more rest." Al said in concern, knowing there was no way to change Roy's mind about Edward learning Alchemy. Mustang nodded and yawned widely, looking around.

"Where's Maes?" He asked, looking at Al groggily.

"He's running your errands." Al replied.

"Oh yes, that's right." Roy blinked and leaned against the wall, staring at the sink on the other side of the building.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." The dark haired man finally spoke, resting his head in his head. "That was so stupid of me…"

"It's ok, Colonel. Edward's strong; he can handle a few yells from you."

"Yea… I guess so. I just got so upset over nothing. It was selfish of me to yell at him for something like that."

"Don't beat yourself up. My brother will be fine, even though.. this is the first time you've yelled at him." Roy groaned.

"Ah! S-Sorry, Colonel." Al apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, Alphonse.."

V-V-V

Edward stormed down to the willow tree, sitting down behind it so that he was out of view from the house. He grumbled and muttered, mumbled and growled about how insensitive Roy was, and how selfish the Colonel was being.

He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed heavily, pouting.

"He's so selfish. I can't believe that jerk. He's a bastard… I try to help him out, and then he yells." Edward said, throwing his head back to stare up at the small leaves that fell from above him, suspended by their skinny stems.

"He never yells at me.. Why is he so mad at me? What'd I do?" He asked himself, trying to think for a while before blinking.

"Oh.. that's right.. Takill." He whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. The youth buried his face in his knees and sighed heavily, his heart pained.

"I guess he has the right to be mad at me.. After all, it's my fault he was hurt so badly." Edward whispered to himself, looking back down at the ground, where he drew little stick people in the dirt.

"It's my fault.." He muttered, getting up and patting himself off.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to make it up for it. I can still learn Alchemy, as long as no one knows, right?" He said to no one in particular as he looked back at Roy's house, a sudden wave of quilt washing over him.

"I'm sorry, Roy.. but I have to." He whispered, running away from the house and running down the road, not knowing where he was going, or who he would encounter on the way.

V-V-V

Hughes grinned as he walked through the door, setting down loads of groceries from his arms onto the table, wiping off an invisible stream of sweat from his forehead.

"Well! I managed to get everything inside in one trip! That's a miracle." He said as he smiled over at the Colonel and the soul-filled armor. "So, what are you doing out here, Roy? I told you that you should be resting."

"Yea, I know. But I woke up." He replied dully, turning his gaze upward to look into Hughes' smiling green eyes.

"Well, I don't care! You're hurt, and you need to rest up!" He scolded, before realizing someone very important was missing.

"Where's Edward?" He asked, turning to Al.

"He's outside."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be out there with him?" Hughes asked, arching a brow.

"Well, um… I thought he could use some time to himself." He said, hoping he could get around the part where Roy and Edward had a little dispute.

"Ah, well. Ok then. Can you bring him inside? I got something for him that he may like." Maes said, turning back around to fumble in the many bags of groceries while Al went to search for his brother.

Al walked outside and called his name. After not hearing a response, he walked around the back.

"Edward? Brother?" He called out, searching everywhere around Roy's home before getting frantic.

"Edward! Edward, where are you? This isn't funny, brother! Come out! Please!" Al gasped shakily, running back inside and into the kitchen.

"Colonel! Hughes! Edward.. he's.. he's.." He started, trying to put his words together. Roy stared at him before getting up from his spot and taking a few steps toward him.

"Edward's what..? Al..?" He studied the way Al was reacting before asking his question.

"Where's Edward?"

Al shook his head violently before blurting it out.

"Edward's gone!"

V-V-V

There youz go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! –finished this chapter the same day she finished the last one- Heheheh… Yea.

Edward: That was quick.

Roy: Damn you, Edward. You ran away from me.

Edward: Pfft. Hell yea I did. Who wouldn't?

Orenji: -blinks and raises hand- I wouldn't run from Roy.

Edward: That's because you're a fangirl.

Orenji: Yup!

Al: Hm.. I dunno, but I'm surprisingly cute in this chapter!

Orenji: You're **_always _**cute, Aru!

Al: Thank you!

**Read and Review! See you next time!**

8


	10. Finding Edward

Wow! I'm writing this on my birthday… That's surprising, seeing as no one goes on the computer or plays games on their birthday… do they?

Edward: I dunno..

Al: -freaks out- OMGOMGOMG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ORENJI!

Orenji: Awww. Thank you!

Roy: Yes. Happy Birthday, Yohie.

Orenji: Thank you!

Hughes: Happy birthday! –glomps Orenji-

Orenji: Gah! Thank you! –huggles Hughes-

Roy: Edward, say it.

Edward: Say what?

Orenji: That's ok! He's just shy.

Edward: -blushes- Err… let's start.

Hughes: MY TURN!

Edward: Then go!

Hughes: Thank you for your reviews and support you've given Orenji Yoh-chan! It's very much appreciated! –waves-

_Disclaimer:_ Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, then I don't know what would happen to the series.

V-V-V

"What do you mean 'gone'!" Roy asked, his heart pounded in his chest.

"I mean that he's gone! Missing! He isn't around here anymore!" Al explained, taking the question seriously. Hughes stepped into the conversation and remained as calm as possible. Actually, he was the only one acting mature through this whole thing.

"Now, it's alright. Edward's fine. We just need to know where he could have gone, and why." Hughes said, turning his head to look over at the suit of armor.

"Can you think of anywhere he would've wanted to go to?" Maes asked. Al paused and hesitated before answering.

"Th-The library.. he could have went there." Al said quietly, looking over at the Colonel. Hughes blinked and tilted his head to the side in a dog like manner.

"The library; why would he want to go there?" Hughes questioned, leaning up against the nearby table.

"Well.. be-because.. he wanted to learn alchemy.." The younger one replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oooh.. I see." Hughes pushed his glasses up with his index finger, trying to think of some more questions. He could take up the career of being a Detective if he continues asking these questions..

"Why would he run without telling anyone though? That's so unlike Edward.. well… _this _Edward." He corrected himself, shifting his gaze to Roy-to Al-then to Roy again. "Well?"

"I yelled at him." Roy replied, groaning during the process.

"You _yelled _at Edward? Why would you do…"

"Because I didn't want him to learn Alchemy, that's why." Roy said without letting Maes finish his question. Hughes rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, plopping down on a chair next to him.

"Does he even know where the library is?"

"No.." Al replied, grabbing his metal head in frustration. "He could be anywhere. I'm worried for my brother… What if something happens to him?" He asked worryingly, not wanting to accept the thought of what if.

Roy cried out in frustration, shaking his head.

"He still can't listen to me! Even after he lost his memory, he still has that cocky attitude of his!" Roy stood up and stared at both of the males, now taking command of the situation.

"We'll split up. We'll go around looking for FullMetal. He can't be too far, seeing as it wasn't that long ago that he left." Mustang said firmly, pointing to Hughes and Al.

"You two shall go to the left, while I go to the right. Understand?"

"But Roy, you aren't healed. You can't possibly go out there in your condition." Hughes mentioned, trying to take it over.

"Al and I can look for him by ourselves. You can stay here and…"

"He's _my _responsibility, Maes. And I'm going to look for him." Roy intervened, walking towards the door and slipping on a pair of white sneakers.

"Now, let's go." The Colonel said, opening the front door and walking out with Hughes and Al following close after and the trio splitting up at the front of Roy's house.

V-V-V

Edward wandered down the streets, maneuvering his way around crowds and people. He stared up at the street sign he was in front of and blinked.

"Melissa Street.. Arc Boulevard.. Is this the right way to the library?" He asked himself, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know… In fact, I don't even know where the hell I am." He sighed and sat down against a wall next to a small boy, who stared at him for a while before scooting away. Edward leaned his head back to watch the darkening sky.

"Roy and Al must have found out by now that I left.. I hope they aren't mad." The blonde whispered, but almost immediately, he remembered the dark haired man yelling at him, disagreeing with Edward about learning Alchemy and shook his head.

"It's not like I care. He's already mad at me." He rested his head in his hands and groaned, a breeze of cold air rushing past him.

"Excuse me.." A small voice came from in front of him. He blinked at look up, face-to-face with large blue eyes and long, flowing brown hair tied in a braid with a ribbon. A long pink dress touched the ground as it clung to her small frame, accompanied with a small, short sleeved red coat. Her face looked soft, and a small nose was in the middle. Edward guessed she was around the age 16.

She blinked and adjusted her basket in her arms, where wild flowers were scattered all around in the woven basket.

"Are you lost?" She asked, titling her head to the side. "I couldn't help but notice you, and…"

"I am.. I need to find the library." Edward interjected, blushing slightly from embarrassment. The girl giggled as she straightened out, holding out her hand.

"Well then, let's be on our way!"

"What?"

"I'm going to the library as well, so we can go together!" She chirped, smiling down at him.

"My name is Krystl Lee Morsse, what's yours?" She asked the blonde who took her hand and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'm Edward Elric." He said, returning the smile.

"Do you have a home, Ed?"

"Kind of…" Edward replied, looking down the street.

"Oh! Then maybe you could stay at my house?" The girl asked, walking down Melissa Street, the exact same street that Edward mentioned, and was on.

"That would be.. nice.. Thanks." The youth replied, eyeing her and her basket. That's when he asked: "What are you doing with flowers?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm a Flower Girl. I go around the streets to sell flowers, and bring people happiness! Well, that's at least what I think I do." Krystl answered, turning back to see if Edward was following. He was, but he was sort of… far away for her liking, so she slowed down.

"Do you have a job, Edo?"

"Edo? My name's Edw…"

"Yea, I know. I just wanted to call you Edo… do you mind?" She asked, walking next to him.

"N-No. I don't mind." Edward replied, watching the assorted colored cars past by them.

"Alright then, Edo! Let's go to the library!" She shouted happily, trotting down the sidewalk. Edward chuckled as he looked up to the sky, noticing a faint star in the not completely dark sky. He scanned the painted area, and seeing as there was no more stars around, he stopped, laced his fingers together and brought them under his nose, closing his eyes.

Krystl stopped and turned around, watching him with her navy blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, after getting tired of the silence.

"Making a wish." Edward answered, not opening his eyes to look at her. She arched a thin brow and looked up, noticing the star as well.

"Oh! First star, huh?" The brunette said, smiling over at him. Edward said nothing and continued his wish. After a good minute or two, he finished and stared over at Krystl, smiling warmly.

"Alright, I'm ready. Sorry about that."

"Oh no; it's ok! You found the first star, so you have the right to make a wish." She said, continuing on her way. Edward followed her, side-by-side, walking in silence.

V-V-V

Roy jogged down the roads, looking frantically around for any sign of the blonde, or his red coat. Thoughts raced through his head as he searched for Edward, now regretting he ever said anything to Ed about him learning Alchemy.

"_Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? What if Takill grabbed him? What if.._" He growled and shooed that thought away, quickening his pace.

"_Edward, you better pray that you're not hurt, that take pity on you for doing something so idiotic._" He continued jogging/running and stopped at a pair of signs, gasping and panting for air.

"Lawrence Avenue and Arc Boulevard.. He could have gone anywhere…" He sighed as he thought for a long while before finally turning down Sprees, relying on his instincts.

He continued to scan the crowds and streets in search of his missing companion and even stopped to ask passer bys, telling him his rank in the military and his name. Every one of them replied, "No, I don't know. I'm sorry, Colonel Sir." And some woman even blushed and had problems speaking to him.

He rolled his onyx eyes as he went down the street, turning down many other streets and somehow winding up on Melissa Boulevard once again, considering it a coincidence. After a good 5-10 minutes, he stopped in front of another sign.

"Arc Boulevard and Melissa Street…?" He shrugged and looked down at the ground, noticing a boy with a cap on and knelt down, smiling.

"Excuse me, young man. Have you seen a blonde boy with a braid in his hair? He had a red coat on." Roy asked, disguising the roughness in his voice. The small boy blinked and nodded, his purple eyes gazed into Roy's onyx ones before speaking.

"He went with some girl.. A Flower Girl." He said quietly, pointing down the street. "They went that way, saying something about a library." Roy's face lit up as he stood up, thanking the young boy.

"Thank you very much. Um.. Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, looking around.

"Mm hmm. My mama's going to pick me up." The boy replied, smiling. Roy blinked and nodded, but not before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a rectangular green paper, handing it to the boy.

"Here you go. Thank you for your help." Roy said before running down the street, the question, 'Why was there ten dollars in my pocket?' repeating in his mind. He shrugged it off as he went on his way, searching for any sign of Edward Elric, stumbling on his feet here and there from exhaustion.

V-V-V

Edward looked up the stairs to the library, his eyes widening at the sight of the magnificent building.

"Wow… it's… amazing!" He whispered, inching towards it. Krystl nodded and watched him, arching a brow.

"Have you ever been to a library, Edo?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"N-No.. I mean.. I can't remember." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he lost his memory. "I have been to one, but not as huge as this one."

"Yea.. it's pretty remarkable. I like to come here every week, so I'm a regular customer." The girl said, turning to Edward. "You like it?"

"I love it."

"Then we can stay here for as long as you like!" She exclaimed, getting hyped up about nothing.

"So what are you going to do? What are you going to read, Edo? I love to read about space, Egypt, and about the Ainu! They're from Hokkaido, you know. And they purpose to each other with rice! A man eats half of the rice and hands it to the woman. If she accepts and eats the remaining rice, they are married!"

"I'm going to read about Alchemy…" Everything around them grew deathly quiet.

"I need to learn Alchemy again.. I kind of forgot it all."

"**_Monster!_**" Krystl screamed, backing away from him. "You're a **_monster_**! You're an alchemist?" The brunette backed away, fright and horror plastered on her face. Edward stared at her in shock, wondering why she was over reacting and took a step closer, only to get hit across the face with her basket.

"Don't come any closer, demon!" She screeched, causing people to stop and stare.

"I can't believe you're an **alchemist**! That's horrible! I bet you're going to kill me, just like those other alchemists killed my family! Isn't that right! They're after me, and they sent you to kill me, right!" Krystl screamed, still backing away from the blonde. Edward stared at her still, his face pale.

"I-I wouldn't…" He started, reaching his hand out to touch her, but then she screamed.

"**_NO!_**" She turned around and ran from him, tears flowing down her face. People gazed at Ed harshly, whispering and muttering things about him. Amber eyes were glued on the floor as Edward's bottom lip trembled. His head was light and his body faltered, his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't even hear his name being called until he was spun around and in the face of Roy Mustang, who witnessed the whole thing.

"Edward! Are you alright? Why didyou leave, Edward?" Roy asked, not caring who or what anyone said about him. The blonde stared at him as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Roy… am I…" He couldn't say it. It pained him too much to even say that word, but the blonde said it anyway.

"Am I… a monster?" He asked quietly, not helping the quiver at the end of his sentence. Roy blinked and watched him, scanning his face. The dark haired man sighed as he pulled Edward into a comforting hug, shaking his head.

"No Edward.. you're not a monster…" He whispered as he held the crying youth in his arms. The lights on the street flickered on and the light shone above them, giving off the radiant shine to light the streets.

"You're not."

V-V-V

Aww. Poor Edo. OH. I got lots of DN Angel things! I got the DVDs all the way up to 5, and I got the eighth book, and I got some FMA stuff. It's so cool! And I got to see Satoshi and Daisuke kiss. OMGFAINT! XD

Edward: Um.. Or-Orenji?

Orenji: Hmm? Yes, what is it, Edo?

Edward: Hap- Happy birthday..

Orenji: -blinks and smiles, then hugs Edward- Thank you so much, Edward! That means a lot!

Edward: Yea…

Roy: …… Ah, I'll let it pass. I already hugged Edward twice.

Al: I can hug nii-san whenever I want.

Hughes: And why would I hug Edward? Only unless I was in the mood or if he wanted one..

Roy: You're a freak, Maes.

Orenji: Oh, and I meant Krystl to look like Aerith from FF7.. I dunno why, but she came to my mind and I was like, "OMG AERITH!" and so yea.. Don't hate me!

**Read and Review! See you next time!**


	11. Fighting and Forgiving

Whoo hoo! Thankies very mucho for the reviews! I finally reached over 100! I never knew that my story was so very much loved! Those who aren't reviewing me, REVIEW! I know you're there.

Edward: What if you're wrong?

Orenji: Then I'm wrong.

Edward: You're willing to take that chance?

Orenji: Yea, aren't you?

Edward: … Erm…

Hughes: … -glomps random people- Eee!

Orenji: Oo; Maes is hyper.. Wee! –bounces-

Roy: That's very good..

Orenji: What, that Maes is hyp—Heheh.. I get it. XD

Roy: Oo; You're sick. You have a sick, demented mind…

Orenji: Aww. You're not introducing it, Roy. MAES IS! ... AGAIN! –huggles Hughes-

Hughes: Yes! In your face, Roy! Thank you all for reading **Remembering You**! It has been a fun time with you all, and we hope to hear from you soon in your reviews! –bounces-

_Disclaimer_: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. If she did, then everything in FMA would be… absolutely crazy, but people would still watch!

V-V-V

Roy walked Edward back home, drying his tears along to way and telling him comforting words. Most of the time, they walked in silence, not speaking a word to each other, but catching occasional glimpses at each other while the other wasn't looking.

When they arrived home, Roy flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily, reaching over to to the side to grab his house phone and dialing a number, calling up Hughes.

"Maes? I've got him." Roy said into the phone, eyeing Edward as he sat down in front of the fireplace, his back turned to Roy and his Flamel staring back at Mustang.

"_Ah, so you've got him? That's wonderful! Al and I are coming back right now._" Hughes said, hanging up on Roy. The dark haired man growled as he put the phone down on its hook, laying his head back and resting his eyes.

"So.. FullMetal.."

"Edward." The blonde corrected, not bothering to look at the Colonel. Roy rolled his eyes as he continued.

"Fine, _Edward_. What exactly were you doing at the library?" Roy asked, knowing exactly what Ed was doing there. Edward said nothing and clenched his fists as emotions crashed down on him, feeling both anger and sadness, and not knowing what to give into.

"You weren't trying to learn Alchemy without my permission, were you?" Edward, once again, said nothing and remained quiet, feeling as if he didn't need to answer Mustang's question. Roy grew annoyed and stood up, walking towards the youth.

"FullMetal.."

"Edward!" The blonde shouted, gritting his teeth. Roy growled and grabbed Edward's shoulder, turning him to around to face him.

"I don't care, I'll call you whatever I like! I specifically told you _not _to go to go off and learn alchemy, and what do you do?" He said, raising his voice with every word he said. Edward glared at him and jerked his shoulder away, shouting as well.

"You never said I couldn't go to the library, you just said not to learn Alchemy!"

"But you were going there for that sole purpose, were you not?"

"How would you know!" Edward shouted, straightening out his arms and keeping them stiff at his sides. Roy glowered down at him and shook his head, gazing down at him.

"Because I know you; I know how damn stubborn you get when you're determined to do something!"

"I don't care; you don't have to get pissy at me! Nothing would have happened to me anyways!" The blonde growled, his fists shook with the sudden urge to smack Roy right then and there.

"What if Takill would have grabbed you, FullMetal! What would you have done! You're so weak and powerless right now; you can't even defend yourself against a Flower Girl!" This had done it. Edward slammed his fist, his automail fist, straight into Roy's cheek, tears at the brim of his eyes.

"Why would you care what happens to me or not! You'd probably like it if I was gone anyways; all I do is cause trouble for all of you! Maybe I shouldn't learn Alchemy! Why would I care if something happens to you?" The blonde screamed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He already cried once that day, and crying twice would only make things worse.

"Newsflash, Edward: I do care! It may not seem like it to you right now, but I really do care for you! I'm only hard on you because I feel that I have to make you strong and prepared in the outside world! And learning Alchemy this soon would be too much for your body; it'd cause you to have some sort of reaction that could damage you!" The older one yelled, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. Edward hiccupped as he choked back his sobs, bringing up his fist to hit Roy again.

"I **hate **you!" Edward screamed, throwing his fist at Roy, but only to have it caught. He stared up at the man and shook underneath him, his face flushed from his anger.

"Damn it, Edward! Don't you dare pull that with me again! You had better fucking listen to me, or else I won't go easy on you!" He shouted uncharacteristically. Just as he said that, Al and Hughes walked in, both surprised at the scene before them.

"Colonel..? What's going on? Edward..?" Al asked quietly, taking a couple of steps toward them. Edward growled and wiped away the tears from his eyes on his sleeve and pulled his hand away from Roy, running down the hallway and into the bathroom he found earlier. He slammed it closed and locked it, making it loud enough for them all to hear that he locked the door to the bathroom.

Hughes walked up besides Roy and leaned over, looking over at Roy's expression before sighing, shaking his head slightly.

"What'd you do this time?" He asked lowly, peering up at the dark haired man from behind his glasses. Roy didn't bother to answer him and walked back over to the couch, sitting down on it and falling over so that he was lying down on its cushions.

"God, he's so stubborn. Can't he understand that I care for him? I really blew it this time, Maes." He grumbled, putting his hand on his forehead. Hughes plopped down on the couch and motioned Al to go after his brother, who followed orders, and looked down at Roy. He blinked after noticing the red mark on the Colonel's face.

"He finally hit you, huh? Well, at least now he's brave enough to even lay a finger on you."

"Not anymore. I yelled at him again and…" He groaned as he shifted around in the sofa, allowing his friend access on the couch. "I made him cry." He said, turning his onyx eyes down to meet green eyes.

"Oh Roy, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" He said sympathetically, patting Roy's leg.

"He's the one who doesn't know how to quit! But here I am, arguing with a kid. What kind of person am I, who makes a small child cry?" Roy asked quietly, breaking his gaze from Hughes' and staring at the non-lit fireplace.

"Well, I can think of many words to call you, Roy." Hughes said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Roy glared at him, but Hughes continued. "But I know that you're a very kind man, and sure, it may seem childish to argue with someone his age, but you have your buttons too. And he just knows where they are."

Roy nodded his head and buried his face in the pillow, hoping he could cut off his supply of air, but failing. He opened his eyes and met the deep red fabric of the couch.

V-V-V

Al softly knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for some sort of reply from Edward.

"Brother? Are you alright?" He asked, awaiting a response from him. After getting no answer, he tried again.

"Brother?"

"What is it?" Edward's voice called out hoarsely, as if he had been crying.

"Will you let me in please? I.. I want to talk to you." The younger brother questioned, hoping that Edward would allow him to.

"Is _he _out there?" The blonde asked, sniffling soon afterwards. Al blinked, trying to decipher who 'he' was and soon finally figured it out, knowing that his older brother meant Roy.

"No, he's not. Please, let me in." The younger brother's pleads were answered as Edward gradually opened the door, allowing the suit of armor to enter and closed it after him quickly, locking it.

Al turned and looked at him, gasping soon after as he saw how Edward looked. The blonde's braid was messy and several strands stuck out; amber eyes red and puffy; cheeks tinted red with dry tears on them.

"I'm sorry, Al." Edward said quietly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before looking up at him. "Roy's right.. I can't do anything. Hell, I can't even defend myself from a stupid girl with a basket of flowers!" Al blinked.

"A girl with a basket of flowers; you mean a Flower Girl?"

"Yea… She, she said I was a monster.. That all Alchemists are monsters." Edward said shakily, sighing afterwards.

"Roy said I wasn't one, but after seeing how he reacted… Al, am I?"

"Are you what?" Al asked dumbly, sitting down on theedge of the bath tub.

"A monster, am I a monster like she said?" Edward asked again, feeling as if he needed to ask everyone about their opinion. The younger brother shook his head, his armor creaking slightly from the friction.

"No! Of course you aren't, brother! You're very caring, determined, and loving! You aren't anything close to a monster!" Al said, raising his fists up in the air to show how sure he was.

"In fact.. I- I think you're an.. an angel, brother.." Al added, scratching the back of his head with one of his metal hands, dropping the other one to the side. Edward smiled as he walked over to Al and sat down in front of him, laying his head on Al's knee and wrapping his arms around the armor's leg.

"Thanks, Al… But I think you're describing yourself. You're the angel, not me." He replied, grinning up at Al. "To me, you're… You're my Guardian Angel." Ed blushed lightly, staring down at the dark blue rug beneath them… Roy's home sure was colorful.

"Brother.." Al began, but a knock interrupted them.

"Hey Al, how's everything going in there!" Hughes' voice sounded, causing Edward to leave his spot on the floor and to the door.

"Everything's fine, Hughes!" Al replied, looking over at Edward.

"Great! Does that mean I can come in?" The older male asked, hope rang in his voice. Edward rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, poked his head outside and frowned.

"What's _he _doing here..?" He asked angrily, glaring at Roy, who was right besides Maes. Hughes grinned and chuckled lightly, patting Roy's back.

"Well, I thought we could all talk! You know, get this whole thing settled with and be a family again!" He chirped.

"We were never a family, and besides…" He eyed Roy up and down before returning to Hughes.

"He wouldn't fit." Roy crossed his arms over his chest and flashed his trade-mark smirk.

"Well then, we can come out to the living room, if you're worried about space." Roy said coolly, arching a brow suggestively.

"So come out, FullMetal."

"Edward!" The blonde snapped, not removing his gaze from Hughes. "My name's Edward and I'm talking to Hughes, so wait your turn." He said, causing Maes to giggle.

"Yea, Roy. Wait your turn." Roy growled and reached his hand inside the bathroom and pulling Edward out, practically dragging the screaming teen into the living room. Hughes and Al looked over at each other and groaned before rushing into the living room, where Roy and Edward were having another fit.

"FullMetal, stay still!" Roy barked.

"My name's Edward! Get it right!" Edward growled.

"I don't care, you're alias is FullMetal and I'm your higher subordinate, so you'll listen to me!"

"Who says?"

Hughes gasped and pulled away the blonde, who was throwing punches and kicks blindly. Roy growled and grabbed Edward back, who yelped in surprise.

"He's my responsibility, Maes, so stop butting in!"

"Don't yell at Hughes! He's a hell of a lot better than you!" Edward shouted, still trying to pull away from the older male, who was forcing him to sit in his lap.

"I can yell at who I want to, and Ed-- Ouch!" Roy yelped and released Edward, grasping his hand.

"You bit me!" Roy said, shaking his hand.

"Brother, that's not nice!" Al scolded, turning around to see Edward, who was hiding behind him.

"Well, he isn't nice to me.."

"Tell you what. How about you two sit on the couch, while Roy and I sit on the other side of the room. Deal?" Hughes suggested, tired from all of the arguing and mayhem that was being held at Roy's domain. The Colonel sighed and plopped down on a chair, crossing his legs and arms.

"Fine, let's get this over with." He inspected his hand before making a smart remark.

"You better not have rabies, Ed."

"If I did, then I would've bit harder." The blonde shot back, glaring up at him from behind his blonde bangs. Roy glared back.

"Stop being childish you two. Now, are we going to settle this like adults, or am I going to have to separate you?"

"Separate!" Roy and Edward said in unison, glaring at each other again before turning around, huffing. Hughes flopped forward and bewailed, not believing what was happening.

"Well, I don't see why I have to be here. After all, Edward was the one who ran away to learn Alchemy while I told him not to." Roy yammered, looking at Edward with the corner of his eye.

"Well, you didn't have to overreact. All I was trying to do was become stronger for you so that I could defend you instead of you defending me, but no.." Edward griped, looking at Roy with the corner of his eye.

"Why would you even do something that stupid? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so why would you even think that I need help?"

"Oh yea, you're capable enough. Getting beaten by a dead guy sure does make you a big, strong guy, doesn't it?"

"Edward!" Hughes tried to intervene, but Roy beat him to it.

"He's an Alchemist! At least it was by some dead person than a damn Flower Girl!"

"That's because I didn't want to encourage the fact that I'm a monster!" Edward yelled, sinking into the couch.

"You're not a monster, Full-- Edward. She was the one overreacting. There are many Alchemists out there who find pleasure in killing, but not you." The Colonel replied in a soft tone.

"You never had been, and you never will be."

"How do you know.. I was acting like one earlier when I punched you." Edward said quietly, also toning down to a soft voice.

"You weren't being the monster, Edward.." Roy sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I was.. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and what's worse is that I made you cry."

"I-I- I didn't cry!" The blonde said defensively, blushing a bit from the embarrassment. Roy chuckled and nodded, not bothering to argue with him.

"Ah, my mistake." Mustang muttered loud enough for Edward to hear. Ed sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

"But… You aren't a monster, Roy. You never were. I guess we were both being childish, huh Roy?" The blonde said, smiling slightly over to the dark haired man, who returned the smile with one of his own.

"Yea.."

"Roy? I-I'm sorry.." Edward said, his blush returning as he turned his gaze away.

"Edward.." Roy said, not being able to respond. The room was deathly quiet, and Hughes kept shifting his gaze over to Edward-to Roy-to Edward-then back to Roy before grinning and standing up.

"I'm a genius! I was able to solve the problem without even saying a word! Man, I'm good." He said as he stretched out his back, yawning widely.

"Well, I might as well head on home, seeing as this problem was solved. Oh, but Roy, what are we going to do about Central tomorrow?" He asked, looking down at him.

"We'll go as planned. We'll go to work."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Takill and everything else? Are you feeling up to going to work?"

"I'll be fine, as for Takill, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, now won't we? And Hughes, I want you in my office first thing tomorrow to discuss our plans." He ordered, standing up. Hughes nodded and saluted while grinning broadly, said his goodbyes and goodnights, and departed for his home and family.

Edward leaped off the couch and looked over at Al, who was quiet throughout the whole conversation, and poked him.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in concern, like any other loving, older brother would do. Al nodded and stood up, looking over at the Colonel.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll be going to my room now, Colonel." He said, not forgetting his manners and bowing the Roy, who waved him off.

"We're not at Headquarters anymore, Alphonse. You don't need to be polite, even though it's in your nature." He said, smiling. "But goodnight, Al. I'll see you in the morning."

Al walked down the hallway and entered his room, closing it behind him and leaving the two males alone. Edward looked up at Roy and sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"So um, where do I sleep, Roy?" The blonde asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Roy blinked and shrugged, walking down the hall to his room.

"I don't really know. You could sleep out here, sleep with Al, or with.." He paused and shook it away, standing outside his room. "Just, sleep where ever you feel most comfortable. Sorry I wasn't more prepared, but you know; someone had to track you down." He said smirking.

"Hey!"

"Goodnight!" Roy said, closing the door behind him as he went, leaving Edward to ponder.

Later that night, Edward crept into Roy's room, carefully opening the door and carefully closing it. He tiptoed over to Roy's bed and eyed it, and after seeing that it was rather too big for just one person, he crawled inside.

Roy, being the light sleeper he was, woke up right when Edward stepped foot into his room, but it took him some time to register what was happening. He blinked his way awake and turned over to look at the intruder, arching a brow.

"Edward, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" The Colonel asked, sitting up from his bed and looking over at the clock on his nightstand. Edward nodded and snuggled into the sheets, smiling happily to himself.

"Yea, I know. But I couldn't sleep, so I'm bunking with you tonight!" He said, pulling the covers up under his nose as he inhaled the aroma of the older male, surprised that it actually smelled… nice. Like fresh-made coffee and honey, though he didn't get the honey part…

"And when did you decide this?" Roy asked, breaking Edward's train of thoughts.

"When you said I could sleep wherever I feel most comfortable at."

"So you chose here? Edward.." Roy began, but was cut off when Edward pulled him down.

"Stop complaining and go to sleep already. It's twelve o'clock and you need to be up in four hours and thirty minutes!" Edward said, snuggling close to him where he got a better smell of Roy.

"How do you know that?" The Colonel asked, feeling uneasy about how close the youth was to him.

"I read your schedule in the kitchen."

"Do you need to be _this _close to me?"

"Well…" Edward paused to think up some excuse and stared up at Roy, sniffling. "I don't want Takill to get me…" Roy rolled his eyes and turned to his side, closing his eyes.

"Fine, you can sleep in here, just… I don't know. Just go to sleep."

"Of course! Goodnight, Roy!" Edward chimed, snuggling closer to Roy, as if he was trying tocombine their bodies together to make one. Roy whined but Edward paid no mind to it as he quickly drifted off to sleep. Roy sighed as he followed soon afterwards, resting for the day ahead of him.

V-V-V

Wow.. Oo;;; This… Bleh. XD Why is it that my three past chapters were good, but this one is crap? …I have a weird problem with doing that.

Edward: Eew.. I slept with the Taisa!

Orenji: -giggles- You _slept_ with the Taisa, Edo..

Edward: EEW.

Roy: Well, I have no problem with it. After all, you're the one who came to me.

Edward: Tha-That's be-because.. Um… Yogurt?

Roy: Wtf..?

Hughes: I'm a genius.. I solved the problem! W00t!

Al: And.. I sat there. I helped get nii-san calmed down! And I called him an Angel!

Edward: -blushes- Yup..

Orenji: ELRICEST! –squeals and bounces- I still like RoyEd better, though…. Elricest is second.. XD

FMA: Freeeeeeeak..

**Read and Review! Thank you for reading; see you next time!**


	12. A Chaotic Morning

Weeeeeee…. More FMA Remembering You-ness.. Oo; Wow.. I'm bored. XD And I think I'm stuck. xP But then someone gave me an idea, and I'm like, yey! XD

Edward: You're always stuck. Remember how you got stuck in that cookie jar?

Orenji: Ehehehe… Yup.

Al: And remember how you got stuck on that roller coaster ride?

Orenji: Yes…

Roy: And when you got your shoe lace stuck in the escalator?

Orenji: -gets aggravated- Mm hmm….

Hughes: And remember how you got your tongue stuck on the freezer door?

Orenji: Yes! Ok, shut up! I know I'm stupid, but you don't need to rub it in.

Edward: But it's fun.

Orenji: You know what? You aren't introducing the story anymore.

Edward: I never was…

Orenji: …. Aru! You introduce the story.

Al: Kk! Thank you for reading **Remembering You**! It means to us that you're reading and reviewing, so please, don't stop! –waves-

Orenji: -giggles- Don't… stop..

Edward: -smacks- DON'T THINK PERVERTED STUFF ABOUT MY BROTHER.

_Disclaimer:_ Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi… that's all.. I'm running out of ideas. XD;;

V-V-V

Hughes drove up to Roy's house the following morning, a little after 4:30. Knowing Roy, he never kept his doors locked that gave crooks and serial-killers a chance at entering his home. Hughes opened the front door and walked inside, almost as if it was his own house, and walked down the hallway, grinning madly.

He carefully poked his head inside Roy's room and arched a brow.

"_Why is Roy still sleeping? That lazy guy.._" He moved inside and tiptoed over to the man's bed, blushing slightly as his grin grew larger.

"Oh man, Roy!" He whispered to himself, suppressing his laughter as he hurried out the room and to his car, returning moments later with a camera in hand. He leaned over the sleeping boys and positioned the camera above them. He then pressed a button on the top, making a _click_ sound and a photo float to the ground

"Kodak moment!" He chirped, squatting down to pick up the picture. Little did he know, was that Mustang was a light sleeper.

Roy stirred in his sleep, removing himself from the position he was as he slowly started to wake up, yawning groggily. Hughes jolted out of the room, giggling madly as he jumped on the couch, covering up his blush and laughter by grabbing a nearby book and opening it up, hoisted it up to his face and pretended to read when Roy stumbled out in nothing but pajama bottoms.

"Maes? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Roy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Oh, it's 4:40 AM." He replied, peering up from the book with a grin.

"Have a nice sleep?"

Roy arched a brow over at Hughes, slowly answering his odd question.

"Sure… I guess I did. Why do you ask?" He inquired, stepping into the kitchen and searching around in his new supply of food.

"Oh, just wondering is all! After all, I **am** a good friend." Maes retorted, throwing the tome on the sofa and standing up, stretching himself out.

"But you better hurry Roy, cause I'm leaving in thirty minutes. Forty tops."

"Why are you leaving so soon, Maes? I just got up."

"Because…" Hughes started, pointing to himself with his thumb. "An early bird gets the worm, and I always get the worm." He said, smirking with his green eyes at Roy, who just rolled his eyes.

"Sure… Whatever you say… Let me take a quick shower and get dressed, then we'll be on our way." The Colonel said, walking out of the kitchen with a milk carton that magically shrunk.

"Did you drink some milk last night before we left?" It was Hughes' turn to arch a brow.

"What? No, I didn't; why?" He asked, walking over to the man.

"I don't know.. My milk just suddenly lost a huge portion of itself, and I know that I didn't have some.." Roy shrugged and walked back to the kitchen and slipped it back inside of the refrigerator, pulling out a loaf of bread and grabbing a few slices. Hughes blinked.

"You're having bread for breakfast?" He questioned, leaning up against the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yea, I am. What about it?" Mustang asked, stuffing a slice in his mouth and chewing it.

"That's unhealthy! You can't really expect to survive the whole day without any type of real food!" Maes shouted, forgetting about the other sleeping residents. Roy shushed him and sighed, walking past him.

"I don't care what it is. To me, it's food. And there's a little thing called a 'lunch break', so stop freaking out." Roy said, opening up the door to the bathroom and looking out.

"I'm taking a shower. I won't take long, so find something to entertain yourself. Just be quiet so you don't wake up Edward and Al." He said before closing the door. Moments later, Hughes could hear the shower water be turned on, and that's when he started to laugh again.

"Oh man, this is priceless!" He said as he pulled out the photo that was held secret in his pocket, giggling.

"This is so cute… Wonder what Roy would do if he saw?" He asked to no one in particular, but getting a response from a small voice.

"Saw what, Hughes?" Edward asked, walking up to him. Hughes just about had a heart attack and shoved the item back in his military coat pocket, beaming nervously.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing Edward! Wh-what are you doing up so late?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know.. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to come out here. Do you and Roy have work today?"

"Everyday."

"Well, I wanna come with you."

"You'll have to ask Roy." Hughes said, sitting down on the couch with a long sigh.

"Hopefully Roy hurries up with his shower. I've got to go soon!" He griped, squirming in his seat slightly to get comfortable. Ed blinked as he walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly. After getting no answer, he tried again.

"Roy? Are you in there; are you ok?" He inquired, placing his ear up to the door.

"I think he died.." He said, looking over at Hughes as he knocked again, louder.

"Roy! Are you among the living!" He called, reaching out to the door handle.

"I'm coming in, Roy!"

"Edward, no!" Hughes cried out, grinning as he did so. He leaped off the couch to grab Ed, but too late. Edward swung the door open to the bathroom and asked again. Roy really needs to lock his doors.

"Roy! Are you deaf or something!" The blonde asked, not taking in what he had just done until five seconds later.

"Edward, what the fu-" Roy started, falling into the tub to conceal himself. Edward blushed brightly before running out.

"Oh Jesus, Roy; I'm sorry!" He screamed, slamming the door shut and running into the kitchen, Maes Hughes on the floor, holding his gut.

"Oh God; I'm entertained!" He cried out, laughing harder.

"Brother? Hughes? What's happening?" Al's quiet voice asked, stepping out into the hall, staring down at the older man.

"Hughes, are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Hughes answered in between fits of laughter, not believing that Edward was so dense to actually do something that risky.

"Where's my brother?" Al asked, now beginning to fear his higher subordinates' laughter.

"Oh, in the kitchen… trying to regain his dignity!"

"What? Um.. thanks, Hughes." Al said, stepping away from Maes and entering the kitchen, where he found a bright red Edward Elric, banging his head on the table, repeating the word 'stupid'.

"Ah! Brother, stop! You could hurt yourself!" The younger brother said, pulling the blonde away from the table.

"What are you doing? What happened; why's Hughes on the ground laughing?" Al catechized, wanting answers. Edward shook his head and tried to cover his blush.

"N-Nothing happened, Al! And don't ask why Hughes is on the ground, he's a freak that way! Now, I'm gonna go eat, so if you'll excuse me.." Edward said a little too quickly for his brothers liking, but Al didn't question as he watched his older sibling grab an apple and take a rather huge bite out of the fruit.

"Um.. alright then.."

Moments later, Roy came out, clearing his throat and blushing as he straightened out the collar of his uniform, strolling over to the door.

"A-Alright, shall we go, Maes?" Roy asked, trying to stay as mature as humanly possible, but it's not everyday that a little blonde cutie comes running into the bathroom for you while you're taking a shower.

"Finally! Let's go, Edward! Al!" Hughes chimed, walking over to the door as he watched Mustang get his boots on.

"FullMetal's coming? And Al?"

"Well, yea! After all, a killer is after them and we have to keep an eye on the two!" Maes said, arching a brow suggestively.

"After all, he **is **your responsibility."

Roy shot a glare at him before jamming his foot into his boot, lacing it up.

"Using my own words against me.. Maes, you're despicable."

"It sounds like you don't enjoy their company!"

"I do, I just hate it when you're right." Roy said, standing up and looking off into the living room.

"Come on, you two! You're going to Central with us." He called out, Al and Edward appearing from the kitchen and waltzing over to them, Edward still a shade of pink. Mustang cleared his throat again, trying to get the fact that the blonde walked in on him out of his head and focused on more important things.

"Um.. right.. uh, let's go." The Colonel stumbled on his words slightly, but shrugged it off and walked out the door, the trio of companions following close behind him.

The ride to Central had not been a pleasant one. Hughes was singing to every song on the radio, no matter what station; Edward kept leaning over and changing the stations in hopes of finding a good one and one that Hughes didn't know; Roy kept yelling at Edward to get his seat belt on, to sit back, and not mess with the radio while complaining to Hughes not to sing every damn song that came on; Al tried to solve the whole thing out, trying to keep Edward still and to keep the radio on a station while trying to shut Roy up. Eventually, Roy got so tired of it that he just turned to radio off all together, which caused Edward and Hughes to start singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" and bug the living hell out of Roy and Al.

So, to try and stop this, Roy started to yell over them, which caused Hughes to lose control of the car, which caused everyone to freak out and solve the problem of the noise. Roy was satisfied.

Finally, they escaped the car and stepped outside, Edward falling to the ground and literally kissing the grass. Mustang would've gotten down next to him and joined, but after all, he had a reputation to hold up and decided to ignore the urge as best as he could.

What really got on Roy's nerves was the fact that Ed was running off again, running through every freaking sprinkler that was on and getting drenched head to toe; Edward slipping on the ground, getting himself muddy; Edward disobeying Roy and standing in the middle of where the sprinklers meant, knowing Roy wouldn't dare go near the water. The Colonel growled as he stepped onto the grass, hesitating slightly before chasing after the blonde through the water, creating a scene for the associates that came in for work.

Hughes couldn't help but laugh as the once skillful Flame Alchemist fall pitifully in the mud, getting soaked to the marrow as he chased Edward around, yelling and screaming at the blonde.

Al couldn't do anything, seeing as if he went into the water his blood seal would wash away; Hughes didn't want to do anything except for watching and enjoying the show along with other workers.

"Brother, please come back! We're going to get in trouble!" Al called desperately, hoping to get his brother back. Edward stuck his tongue out.

"No way, this is way too much fun!" The blonde responded, running faster now from the advancing Colonel.

"Damn it, the only reason why you run faster than me is because you have shorter legs!" Roy shouted, brushing a strand of his black hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not short!"

At last, a miracle happened for Roy Mustang when the sprinklers turned off, distracting Edward.

"Aww! I wasn't done yet!" He whined, stomping on a random sprinkler head. "Stupid thing!"

Roy tackled Edward to the ground, panting heavily as he struggled and wrestled with the blonde, getting even more muddy and wet.

"Edward! God, damn it! Because of you, we're drenched, dirty, and messy! How do you expect me to go into work without getting my ass shot off by Hawkeye?"

"Ah, you're fine. Besides, who's Hawkeye and what's he going to do?" Edward asked, arching a brow as he struggled to get the older man off him. Roy blinked and blushed, staring down at the blonde in shock.

"Hawkeye's a woman… and she's scary as bloody hell. I don't think she'd liked the fact that you called her a 'he'.." But just as Roy said that, someone cleared their throat behind them rather loudly, catching everyone's attention.

Edward and Roy turned their heads to the side, Roy gulping slightly at the sight of a young, blonde haired woman with piercing brown eyes. Her hair was kept up in a bun to keep it out of her eyes and so it wasn't covering her pale white skin.

"Li-Lieutenant Hawkeye… Good morning!" Roy said, chuckling nervously afterwards. Ed blinked and looked at Hawkeye-to Roy-and back to Hawkeye.

"Hi there!" The blonde chirped happily, grinning up at the woman. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye blinked and looked down at Edward, arching a brow while tilting her head to the side in a dog-like manner.

"Edward…? What are you doing? Colonel sir, why are you on top of Edward?" She asked, almost disturbed. The said boys blinked and looked at each other, blushing faintly.

Edward had his legs sprawled out with his knees up, one flesh hand grabbing handfuls of his soft, black hair while his automail hand grasped onto the side of his uniform; Roy was right between Edward's legs, his face rather close to Edward's own and his arms on both sides of the blondes head. Anyone could have disturbing (or nice, depending on who it was) images going through their head about the two, seeing as most of them didn't know what happened.

Roy jolted up and tried to straighten out his muddy uniform as best he could, frowning in displeasure as he watched Edward kick more mud and grass at him.

"Edwa--"

"Colonel sir, can I ask what you were doing? And you do realize that you are muddy.. and wet… and definitely not ready to go into work…" Riza interrupted in an annoyed voice, her right eyes twitching as she glared daggers at him.

"Um… it's not what it looks like, I swear, Hawkeye! Edward got out of hand and wouldn't obey my orders so.."

"So, now you blaming the whole thing on a child like me? Colonel sir, I'm ashamed." Edward said in a mocking tone, smirking up at Roy who glared at him.

"No.. I'm not blaming you, I'm telling the facts. You wouldn't get out of the damn sprinklers like I told you to so I came in after you."

"You didn't have to. That's why we have Hughes."

Hughes waved his hands in front of his face, smiling. "Now, now, Edward; you don't really expect me to come in after you when it's **much** funnier to watch Roy chase you around." He said, sniggering slightly.

"Gee, thanks Maes." Mustang said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No problem!"

"Sir… what do you expect to do now that your uniform is clearly a disaster and not suitable for work." Riza stepped back into the conversation, letting her eyes wander up and down the once royal blue outfit in disgust, also doing the same to Edward's outfit.

"I'll just… get them washed."

"What will you wear while waiting for them, sir?"

"Um… I haven't quite come to that part yet. Since I'm dirty all over again, I guess I'll wait while taking a shower?"

"Oh! I wanna come!" Edward's voice rang, leaping up and hugging Roy's arm, beaming. "Please!"

Riza backed away. Yep, she was definitely disturbed. Roy arched a brow down at him and attempted to pull his arm away.

"Edward, let go. You can come."

"Yes! And Hughes! And Al! That way we can all be together!" The blonde exclaimed, not releasing his hold on Roy's arm. Hughes shook his head and pulled his glasses off, withdrawing a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to clean his lenses.

"I already took a shower, Edward. And I didn't get wet nor did I get dirty, so I'm fine. You two take a shower." He said, smiling fondly at the youth.

"Al?"

"Brother… I can't go into the water.." The younger brother said quietly, turning his head away.

"What? Why not? Are you H-2-O intolerant?" Edward asked, blinking. "Cause if you are, that's ok. I won't force you."

"It's not that… If I go into the water… my blood seal…"

"Blood seal?"

"Edward, if Alphonse were to go into water his blood seal would wash away, and that's what keeps him alive in that body."

"Re-really? Oh, I'm sorry, Al. I didn't kn- remember.." The youth said softly, his tight getting tighter on Roy's arm. Al shook his head tumultuously.

"No, brother! It's not your fault, you didn't.. realize it." He said, avoiding the truth that Edward lost his memory in front of everyone. Roy, sensing the stress and tension, stepped in and smirked down at Ed.

"So, shall we go take a shower, Edward?" He asked coolly, running a free hand through his hair. Edward nodded and didn't bother to look up at him; instead, he kept his eyes glued to the ground. Roy blinked and sighed inwardly, bringing a hand over to Ed's shoulder and shaking it slightly.

"Hey, loosen up. It's alright, so let's go.. Ok?" Roy said, smiling down at the blonde.

"Yea.. alright.." He replied, smiling wearily up at the older male. Hughes, who decided to lighten up the mood, put his glasses back on and pulled out a picture, shoving it in front of Edward's face.

"Don't be glum, Edward! Just look at my darling Elysia; her smile will brighten anyone's day!" Maes chimed, grinning. Edward blinked and smiled, nodding his head.

"Yea, thanks Hughes." Edward responded, flashing his pearly whites up at Hughes. Maes nodded and tucked it away, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm always here for you."

"Alrighty then! Let's go take a shower, Roy!" The blonde exclaimed, grabbing Roy's hand and taking him off towards the building, dragging the very scared man.

V-V-V

Gah! This chapter is like, crack infested. XD It's unbelievably crazy and it had nothing to do with the story. And I also got a review from someone… who absolutely made me crack up, and she also asked for me to reply, so here I go! XD

**MIYUKI REVIEW!**

**Miyuki**: Of course I'm posting you, Miyuki! You're like, the funniest person who reviewed me! XD And Orenji-sempai? –blinks- I can get used to this. –grins- But the hand licking thing… Heheh… I love that. Oo; And I'm sorry I didn't have any chapters up when you started reading! I'm sowwy! –feels ashamed she let down a reader- Wow… 2 hours? You're amazing! And what do you mean by dedication? You know what… know that you bring that up, I'm going to make you a drabble, cause I'm cool. And yay for MaesRoy! That rocks. And I have piccies…. Heheh.. I'm a bad girl. Then again, I also have RoyEd… and some are explicit! And I have a doujinshi officesex of RoyEd that my beloved Mlee-dono/Mlee-koi gave me. I love her. –gives hearty eyed- And of course I love Jessi-koi. And Roy doesn't know what to think of Edo. He's like, unsure since he thinks it's wrong to be doing this with a memory-ridden boy. Damn him and his conscious. XD And I dunno why they didn't tell Winry. It's because she usually spazzes when something happens to Edward and stuff, and besides, she'd ruin the plot. Heh… Gotta keep RoyEd alive! And with the action between Roy and Edward… you're gonna have to wait and see. Heheh.. And omg you groped Roy.. **Roy**: Um… I don't know what I should be feeling… Should I be disturbed or very happy? –blinks- What the hell. –gropes Miyuki back and winks- **Orenji:** Roy! Naughty naughty. **Edward**: I was groped and taken away.. –blinks- I don't wanna be raped! –pouts- **Orenji**: YEY! ROLEPLAY. Let's RP, Miyuki! I'm a good Edo! –gets all giddy- Hehhe.. And yes, Hughes is the best. I lurve him. And I think you disturbed us all with your Elysia obsession, but of course you didn't scare Maes away. XD **Hughes**: OMGOMGOMG! ELYSIA WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU. I'll send you pictures of her everyday, and then maybe you can call me and talk to her and play with her! She loves meeting new people! –freaks out and rambles and then gets groped- Wow, that was different. I'm usually used to Gracia groping me! **Orenji**: -blinks and freaks out- Ewwwwwww.. Maes, that's icky. Don't tell me that. XD That's sick, though it's love I guess. **Hughes**: -ish also kissed on the cheek- Wow. I got kisses by a fan! That's wonderful! I think I'll return the favor. –kisses Miyuki's cheek- Welcome! But that's only as friends, K? So don't be getting any ideas, because I'm married! **Orenji**: -ish groped as well- Wow! That **_was_** different! XD Felt kinda nice… -blinks- MOVING ON… n-n;; And Aru's in flesh in the commentaries, just not in the fanfic, but that's ok. Aru's too innocent to be groped by a random fan. But of course, if it was me who was groping him… **Al:** Nii-san… -scoots away- **Edward**: It's ok, Aru! I'll protect you! **Orenji**: Oo; That sounded funny. XD Now, Roy, don't you--- WOW. **Roy**: -was just brutally attacked by Miyuki and was forced to make out with her- Omg… It's usually me who makes the first move but.. wow… You just.. wow.. **Edward**: -glares hatefully at both of them and pouts- Damn perverted bastard and damn perverted bitch.. **Orenji: **Hey, Edo! That's mean! DX She's an awesome reviewer. She's the only one who gives me something to talk about. –bounces- She's fun! And don't worry. There will be lemon; though it might be with TakillEdo. XD But it's RAPE, not as in sweet passionate love like RoyEd. Hehe… And I might make a lemon RoyEd, depending on if it gets voted on or if it's appropriate… I may just make another story one-shot lemon. XD **Edward**: -just got slapped on the butt and falls over- Jesus Christ! This girl's horny as hell! –tries to crawl away whimpering- Oh God, oh God, oh God… Kill me now. And my ass isn't firm! –prods it- Wait… Well, it's not those types of flabby ones! It's just… petite. **Roy**: It's just small, like Edo.. **Edward**: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE PAST AN AMEBA! –tackles- **Orenji**: Oh.. I since something good going on.. –takes a picture- And are your fingers ok? They aren't broken, are they? –freaks out- But thank you for your positive review! I LOVE YOU! Thanks for reading and saying my story is awesome! That rocks my socks big time. –waves and huggles Miyuki- Sorry, that was sudden.. but… -gropes- Heheh.. You did it to me, so I do it back. x3 I can't wait to hear from you, Miyuki! Ja ne!

XD Omg. I love you Miyuki.. I think this is my longest chapter. o-o AWESOME.

Edward: Wow… Congrats?

Orenji: Don't be a jackass, Edo.

Edward: Fine, fine.

Roy: Wee! Orenji, come look at these RoyEd piccies!

Orenji: -flies to the computer and giggles- Edo's such a whore.

Edward: Wait, what! Lemme see, damn it! –tries to squeeze his way through them-

Orenji: Aru, Hughes! Come look!

Al: -blinks and blushes- Nii-san..

Hughes: Wow… O-O That's… wow.

Edward: What, what! I wanna see! Come on!

Orenji: I'll let you see next chappie. Now, say bai bai!

Edward: Grrr…. Bitch.

**Read and Review! Thank you for reading; see you next time!**


End file.
